Changing of the Hive
by Aquaformer
Summary: A Sequel to A bee for Megatron. I don't own Transformers. This has slash and m preg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I am merely using the characters in my stories. To those who follow my stories, I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block and computer issues have been the problem. This has slash - don't like, don't read. This is a sequal to A bee for MEgatron.

Megtron looked at his kingdom. Much had changed since Primus had intervened and changed all the programming. Megatron wasn't sure he liked all of this, but so far, no one had tried to rise against him and dethrone him. Even OPtimus was happy and content with his mate Starscream. MEgatron sighed before returning to his empty chambers.

Bee had left to go visit friends, other former Autobots, adn had left the sparklings elsewhere. MEgatron did not realize until now just how much Bee had really meant to him. Megatron went to lay down, as he had a provessor ache and had no clue he was carrying life within him.

Meanwhile, Bee was visiting Jazz and Prowl, both of whom were now happy to be free and be able to love each other, even if it meant they shared their bond with another bot or two.

"It's good to see you two happy" Bee said.

"Yeah, whatever freed us, I am glad it did" Jazz said, the more outspoken of the two. "I just wish I cold find some of the sparklings we sparked before all of this"

"Nobody kept records, per MEgatron, as he didn't want any uprising" Bee stated, not liking how it sounded.

"Go figure" Prowl said. Bee sighed, same old Prowl.

"Maybe their sparks will lead them to us" Jazz said, hopeful.

"Anything can happen" Bee said, staying a little bit longer before heading home. He knew his mate didn't like being left alone, but Bee needed time to be with friends.

Once home, Bee went to their quarters. Megatron was resting fitfully in their berth. Bee went to join him in hopes that they both would sleep better. Megatron woke upon sensing his mate's presence.

"Where did you go?" Megatron asked.

"To see Prowl and Jazz" Bee said, knowing honesty would keep Megatron from getting angry.

Megatron sighed. "You know I hate being left alone."

"Yeah, but you have to deal with it" Bee said. MEgatron growled a bit at that. "Growling will not help you." Megatron stared at his mate. "Something wrong with you? You are acting strange"

"NO...Nothing is wrong with me" Megatron said defiantly, though Bee knew by that, something was wrong.

"Fine. We can wait for now, but tomorrow I am taking you to Ratchet" Bee said before snuggling with his mate. MEgatron snuggled and nodded. He hoped he was just feeling old.

Meanwhile, Optimus was spoiling his seeker mate. Starscream was in heaven as the former leader spoiled him. OPtimus was seeing a whole new side to his seeker mate, who for as tough as he had portrayed himself to be, really just wanted to submit to a bigger stronger bot. OPtimus knew it too. And with one more large overload, both crashed into a peaceful reachrge.

The next morning, Megatron didn't rouse early like usual and bee had Ratchet come to them. "I am concerned, as Megatron is not acting like himself."

"Well that could be a good thing, Bee" ratchet said earning a glare from bee. "Ok, Ok...I'll check him out." Bee watched as ratchet scanned. "What the pit?"

"What's wrong?" Bee asked, concerned.

"He...He's sparked" Ratchet said.

"HIm? SParked?" Bee asked, stunned but with a slight smirk.

"Yep, with six" Ratchet said, cocky smiled on his face. This was almost too good to be true.

"Well, at least I get a break" Bee said and both chatted a bit before Ratchet left.

And just after the medic left, Megatron roused with a yawn and a stretch. Bee was right there with plenty of energon. Megatron, too weak to refuse, drank the offered energon. "Good, love" Bee said. Soon, Megatron downed all five cubes and felt much better.

"Thank you love. I feel so much more like me, but why did I need 5 large cubes?" MEgatorn asked in his grovelly voice.

"You're sparked" Bee said. Megatron heard the news and passed out in shock. Bee was stunned, but smirked. Same old Megatron.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Megatron slowly woke, stretching carefully against his mate. He still couldn't fathom how he was carrying sparklings. This was not a situation he had anticipated, but with Primus having changed things, everything was different now. Yes, he was still the ruler, yes, there still was peace, but it was a different kind of peace – a real peace. He hoped that this time, things would last.

Megatron wanted to lie in bed for a bit longer processing things, but his churning tanks left no room for that possibility and he rushed into the refresher. Bee, having been woken by the shaking of the bed when his mate left so hastily, soon made his way into where his mate was.

 _Retch_.

That was the sound bee heard as he headed in. He knew that sound, oh he knew it, as he had done it many times when he was carrying their sparklings. Bee, though smaller than his mate, tried to help comfort Megatron, whose tanks continued to rebel. Bee, having heard about something that might help, tried applying counter pressure to different areas of his mate's back. Most did not have the desired effect, but finally, one area did. Bee pushed the area hard, hoping it would help. Thankfully, with the added counter pressure, Megatron stopped purging his tanks and fell back against the far wall.

"Take it easy" Bee said, comforting his mate and waiting to given Megatron energon.

Megatron felt dizzy and weak. "How…How did you do this?"

"I don't know, I just did it, as I saw little other way of dealing with it. You were…. gone most of the time and didn't allow me to have the certain help I needed" Bee said, making Megatron feel ashamed of himself. "But rest. I have energon for you when you are ready for it."

Megatron nodded and slowly breathed in and out, hoping to pass this dizzy spell. Soon, Megatron felt ready for some energon. "Please…Bee" Megatron said.

"Ok, but we will go slow. No sense in encouraging your systems to purge your tanks again" Bee said and Megatron nodded weakly. He hoped no one else would ever see this, as he didn't want his place as leader to be usurped by anyone, former Con or Autobot.

Soon enough, Megatron finished the energon, but instead of feeling energized, he was tired. Bee helped his mate back to the berth. Megatron was out the moment he hit the pillow. Bee tucked his mate in, kissed him softly on the check and then went out to chat with friends again. Bee left energon near the berth and informed the medic of Bee's leaving Megatron in the berthroom alone so that the medic could watch over things.

Bee was leaving because he had questions. And the only both he could think of to ask was his former leader – Optimus Prime. And so bee made his way over, hoping Optimus could still help.


	3. Chapter 3

As his mate slept, Bumblebee headed out to his former commander. Bee figured Optimus would have excellent advice, especially since the former commander had figured out how to subdue the screechy seeker.

When Bee arrived at the place, Starscream was sleeping. Optimus answered the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Optimus asked as he let bee in."

"I have some questions I wish to ask, but I don't want to ask just any bot that can't really be trusted, as my mate is still leader of Cybertron" Bee said.

"I am willing to help if you are willing to talk?" Optimus stated, keeping an audio out for his mate. Starscream was heavily sparked and would need help getting up from the berth.

"Well Megatron is sparked and now it is my turn to help him" Bee said. "But how do I teach him?"

"Show him what you wish he had helped you with when you were sparked, Bee" Optimus said with a smile. "Show him that life isn't necessity all about him or what he wants to happen. That Primus brings blessings in unexpected ways."

Bee listened as it sounded like good advice. "Thanks Optimus" Bee said. "Do you know if Prowl and Jazz are busy? My mate is sleeping and I would like to see them."

"I am not sure, as Jazz and Prowl both kind of keep things quiet. I heard, though, that Jazz can sometimes be found around the library of sparklings. It is not really a library but many bots go there as they are looking for lost family, either creator or sparkling, from before when Megatron ruled and had families ripped apart" Optimus stated. He had been there a few times with other former Autobots. Every now and then, sparkling and creator found each other, so it was a place of hope.

"Do many bots go there?" Bee asked.

"Both former cons and former Autobots go there. I know Bulkhead and his mates, the two construction bots, found one of their lost sparklings there, though the sparkling was a youngling at the time they reunited" Optimus stated.

Bee nodded. HE was still trying to realize all the damage that his mate had done while they were still under that blasted programming. "I'm sorry" was all bee could say.

"You are forgiven, bee, as it is not your fault. No one blames you. But be careful if you go, as some may see you as a way to get to your mate" Optimus said and then led Bee back outside. "Best of luck to you and your mate."

Bee headed off, unsure of what he would find, but he knew he needed to go.

Meanwhile, as Bee headed on, Megatron slept as the five sparklings took much out of him. The medic stood nearby in case he was needed. He knew Bee could be called in an instant if needed, but for now, since all was well, Ratchet let Bee do what bee was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, as Bee was walking, Jazz himself was at the Library of Sparklings. Now that he was free of the control Megatron had placed over the bots, he missed all the sparklings he had been forced to give up after they were sparked. He had left his mate Prowl and their other mate at home to be with the little ones they still had. Jazz hoped that maybe this time, he would at least see one of them, but he didn't count on it.

Bee made it to the place that Optimus had described. He was stunned as it was a gathering place near a broken down wall that bots seemed to sit around and wait anxiously for something. Bee was only now seeing the true effect of what his mate had done. It bothered Bee greatly, especially since the little bot now knew only his sparklings alone had been spared, or so he thought, not realizing that Megatron had given one away for being "too soft." He saw Jazz and wanted to go speak with the bot.

Bee walked into the crowd. It was well known to the older bots who this small bot was, but the younger bots had no clue. They merely watched as the small bot walked into the crowd, unknowingly drawing one bot to him. The young bot was green and purple in color. No one, not even the young bot himself knew where that had come from. But the young bot, given the name Stinger in the slum youth center he had grown up in found himself drawn to this small yellow bot.

"Excuse me" Stinger said cautiously. He didn't want to strike fear in the small bot.

"Yes?" Bee answered, feeling strange around this young bot, "Do I know you?"

"No…no sir, but" Stinger replied, about to shock the small yellow bot, "my spark feels drawn to you."

"It does?" Bee asked, trying not to show his shock.

"Yes. Every day I come here, hoping to find someone that my spark draws me to. Today is the first day ever I have felt that. And it draws me to you, sir."

Bee was stunned. How could this bot be drawn to him. "Who were your creators, young one?"

"My name is Stinger. I don't know my creators, as I was raised in a youth center in the Slums."

Bee didn't think that they could possibly be related, but Bee felt compelled to bring the bot back with him and ask Megatron a few questions. "Come with me, I will take to you to my mate and a medic. We will go from there."

"Yes sir" Stinger answered and followed the bot. Jazz had noticed the interaction and hoped that like the green bot Jazz would find a connection. Jazz remained as Bee left. Bee had forgotten about Jazz once Stinger had approached.

"I am not sure what is going on, Stinger, but we will get to the bottom of it" Bee said as they headed back to the place where Megatron and bee resided. Stinger, as of now, had no clue that he was the sparkling of the ruler of Cybertron and his mate. Things were about to get even more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Stinger went with Bee and as they passed by various bots, Stinger was surprised to see many bigger bots move out of the way and respect the small bot. It made Stinger wonder as he continued following bee. Bee watched as Stinger was amazed. Bee hadn't told the young bot that Bee was the mate of the ruler of Cybertron and for good reason. As Bee feared that Stinger might do something to Megatron or Bee.

As they approached the place the leader lived, Stinger was amazed. "What is this?" He asked.

"This is where the leader of Cybertron, Megatron, and his mate live" Bee said, still hiding his secret.

"Wow" Stinger replied, awestruck by the fact that they were now here and also by how quick the guards were to let them in.

"I have special clearance" Bee said and Stinger just nodded.

Meanwhile, as Bee returned, Megatron was waking. He didn't like being alone. He quickly scanned the room and found not only was energon nearby, but a medic was also watching him from across the room. "Ratchet, I require assistance to get up" Megatron finally said, the words leaving a bad taste in Megatron's mouth even if they were true.

"I will assist you" ratchet responded, knowing bee would soon be back. Ratchet helped the leader sit up and then stand up. Megatron was relieved to be able to be on his feet. Ratchet had thankfully sent the five sparklings that were running around the building to another bot in the building to watch.

And just as Megatron was ready to get moving, Bee entered with Stinger. Ratchet recognized the young bot instantly. It had been the one that Megatron had ordered the medic to "send elsewhere."

"Megatron, sir, this is Stinger and he wishes to make an inquiry" Bee said, still hiding the truth and Megatron realized why when he took a good look at the young bot. Bee had felt a connection with this young bot but wasn't quite sure why. He thought no sparkling of his had ever been "sent away."

"What does he wish to know?" Megatron asked, his voice carrying authority.

"I…. I wish to know who my creators were, sir" Stinger replied, respectful of the leader.

Megatron eyed the bot. Megatron knew bee wasn't going to like the answer as Megatron could see it in his mate's face.

"You wish to know your creators?" Megatron stalled for a bit, wanting to know more about this bot Bee had brought back.

"Yes sir, you see…. I grew up in a slum youth center but I never looked like the bots around me…" Stinger explained.

Megatron couldn't hide it any longer. He knew Bee would be mad, but the truth needed to be said. "Stinger…. You are my son. You were sparked to my mate, Bumblebee."

Stinger was shocked and passed out. Bee had one look on his faceplates – explain. Megatron, with help from Ratchet, did so. Bee was shocked and hurt. Megatron could see it and he lowered his helm. Bee realized that his mate was still learning. "I forgive you." Bee said, making Megatron feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

And while Bee was back at his place figuring things out with Megatron and Stinger, Optimus was with his mate Starscream. They had bonded just after Primus had come and freed all the bots that had been reprogrammed by Megatron. Optimus was not upset, like he thought he would be. HE was just grateful now to be living in a world where there was no war and he didn't have to be a leader of bots who fought just to survive.

He did miss the sparklings that he had sparked while under the programming but he figured that in due time, Primus would bring them back to him. Right now, his priority was taking care of his mate, Starscream, who was heavily sparked and due any day. Starscream slowly roused.

"Hey sleepyhead" Optimus said softly, rubbing his mate's head gently.

"HI love" Starscream replied. His extreme defiance had been muted since he had bonded to the former Autobot leader. And while before Starscream would have never seen himself with the mech, now he wouldn't have it any other way.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"Ready to pop these sparklings out" Starscream replied, a wince on his faceplates. Optimus would monitor the bot to see if the pain increased.

"I am sure that they will come out soon enough" Optimus encouraged, kissing his mate's helm.

"I hope you're right, as I am so sick of feeling like this. Next time, you are carrying the little ones."

"That is not up to me to decide" Optimus said back with a smile. Both knew it was up to Primus.

Meanwhile, still waiting at the library of sparklings, Jazz held out hope that one of the sparklings he had been forced to give up would come. He had seen other bots reunite and so it gave him hope. He had no idea, having been a pleasure bot while under the programming, what some of his sparklings might look like as he had serviced many different bots. He just hoped their sparks would guide them to him.

One young bot soon came to the area. Jazz didn't sense the bot but the bot sensed Jazz. The young bot, small in stature, was black and white with a few red accents. What neither realized was that this bot sensed the bond Jazz had with Prowl, as this young bot had been sparked to Prowl when Prowl was also a pleasure bot. The bond linking jazz to his two mates drew this young bot in.

"Ex…excuse me" the small mech said to jazz.

Jazz turned to look. "May I help you?" Jazz asked, studying the young bot.

"My…my spark feels drawn to you" the young bot replied.

"It does?" Jazz queried, not understanding as Jazz didn't really feel that connected to this bot.

"Yes…something about your spark draws me in. My name is Scavenger. I learned that I was sparked to a pleasure bot before I was given to a Decepticon family" the young bot said.

That piqued Jazz's interest. "One of my mate's and I used to be pleasure bots" Jazz fessed up, "come with me and I will introduce you." Scavenger nodded and followed the older bot, hoping this feeling was leading to a good place, where the bot could meet his true bearer.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz led the young Scavenger back to the place Jazz now lived with his mates. Only Prowl was home, as their other mate was busy doing something with their other little ones. Prowl instantly noticed the bot Jazz had brought home.

"Who is this love?" Prowl asked carefully, not wanting to believe what he felt.

"His name is Scavenger. I met up with him at the Library of Sparklings. He said he was drawn ta me, but I can't feel it" Jazz replied.

Scavenger wasn't sure, but he really felt drawn to Prowl. "Sir…I feel drawn…to you" Scavenger stated, pointing to Prowl.

"Prowl is one of my mates" Jazz mentioned, wondering if this really was a sparkling Prowl had to give up. it would explain why Jazz had attracted the bot, as Scavenger's spark may have sensed the bond.

"I see" Scavenger replied. He felt out of sorts. Here all he had wanted was to find the bot he was drawn to and now he was meeting what seemed like two really scary bots.

"Scavenger, you need not fear us. WE won't harm you" Jazz assured.

"Jazz is right. We are here to help" Prowl said, feeling drawn to the bot. Scavenger felt better. "I think we need to head to a medic for data testing, as I think you might be my son."

Scavenger looked at the bot. "Your son?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes, before Primus intervened, I had been a pleasure bot, a high-class pleasure bot. Megatron had decided somehow that was what he desired me to be for his kingdom at first. I was never allowed to keep any sparklings I sparked. Jazz and I were top pleasure bots, but since we have been freed, we have longed for those we were forced to give up."

"And the only way to know things for sure is to have a data match done" Jazz explained. Scavenger didn't like hearing what the two had said about the "old way." IT wasn't right, but he was glad that Primus had made things right and now bots were free to choose. He willingly went with them in hopes that his spark had truly led him to his mother creator.

Meanwhile, back in the leader's place, Stinger was coming to. This was more than he had expected. He had wanted to merely find his family. He hadn't expected to be the son of the leader. He did have one question and he wasn't going to like the answer, nor was bee.

"If you are my parents, why was I sent away?" Stinger asked. Bee looked to his mate, as he wanted to know to.

"I… I was a different mech then" Megatron started out, "And all I wanted was power. My sparklings needed to be powerful and strong, or so I thought. When you were sparked, you appeared "soft" and my former self didn't tolerate softness and so I sent you off, as I didn't want to be seen as soft." Both Stinger and Bee were hurt by the truth, but they soon realized Megatron wasn't that bot anymore. He had changed.

Bee looked to his son and his mate. "What was done is done, all we can do now is move forward" bee said, earning a smile from both Stinger and Megatron.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, at the library of Sparklings, a couple of young bots made their way to the meeting place. They had become friends even though one was a seeker and the other was a good-sized bot. They had developed a friendship since they had been at the same youth center and grew up there. The seeker had been given the name Sunbolt while the bigger bot was called Taurus. They were good-sparked bots, but their appearances seemed to scare off many who didn't know them. They had come to this place in hopes of finding answers.

Bulkhead had been visiting a friend at the Library of sparklings and saw the pair. Something about them made him think of his former leader, Optimus Prime. Well, at least the bigger one did. The seeker, well that was anyone's guess. Bulkhead approached the pair.

"What brings you by?" he asked the two in a kind manner.

"We heard this was a place where bots could find answers. We wanted to find answers ourselves" Taurus replied, almost sounding like Optimus.

"What answers do you seek?" Bulkhead queried.

"We were hoping we could find out more about our creators" Sunbolt stated, his voice a smoother version of Starscream's or so it sounded similar.

"This is a good spot for that" Bulkhead stated, feeling like he should bring these two elsewhere for the answers they sought. "But I think I can help you find answers elsewhere, follow me."

The pair, a bit confused, did as asked, as they really did want answers. Bulkhead led the two past the crowds and to a structure that was a bit of a ways away. They felt something as they approached, but kept it to themselves.

Bulkhead knocked on the door. Optimus answered. "Yes, Bulkhead? How may I help you?" Optimus asked, not seeing the two young ones at first.

"These two were seeking answers. I thought you might be able to help them" Bulkhead said, before introducing the pair. Optimus immediately saw why Bulkhead came when he studied the pair.

"Thank you, Bulkhead" Optimus replied. Bulkhead headed off while Optimus invited the pair in. He knew why they were here. Optimus recognized the one and he was pretty certain on the other.

"Why did that bot bring us here?" Taurus asked, sensing something with the bot who had let them in.

"I think he led you here as I think I am your bearer" Optimus stated pointing at Taurus.

"My name is Taurus" the bot replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Sunbolt asked, sounding much like Optimus' seeker mate.

"I think you might have been sparked to my mate, Starscream" Optimus said.

Starscream came out at that. HE was still heavily sparked, but he wanted to see what was going on. As soon as he entered the room, Starscream and Sunbolt felt the connection.

The pair, who had been friends for years, now realized that they may be something more – brothers. "To know for sure, we would have to do data match with a medic, but I think you two are our sons" Optimus said. The pair hoped so, as they hoped that they would finally have a family to belong to.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the leader's place, Megatron and Bee were talking with Stinger. Stinger was beyond amazed that he had been sparked to the leader. Even with learning why he had been sent away didn't change him from trying to seek to stay with his new-found family.

"Do…DO I have any siblings?" Stinger asked, wanting to know more.

"You have many siblings and six on the way" Bee said gently though with a slight smirk on his face.

"Six? Six? Who could carry six? You're so small" Stinger said, thinking bee was carrying.

"Actually, my mate is the carrier" Bee said proudly.

"You?...You agreed to carry?" Stinger asked, shocked at the revelation.

"I think Primus is trying to teach me a lesson or two and so yes, I am carrying our next little of sparklings. I just wish I knew how to introduce you to your other siblings. As none of the grown ones know you even exist thanks to the likes of me" Megatron said. This whole thig was getting to him, but he really was trying hard.

"You look much like our daughter Viper, she has much the same coloration as she does. I wonder if you were sparked in that same bunch, as you all four seem to have similar colorations, though you and Viper look most alike, expect for she being femme and you being a mech" Bee stated, hoping to get a hold of the other three.

Meanwhile, back with the two new younglings who had just found out they were brothers, Starscream was going into labor and Optimus wasn't around, as Optimus had to run an errand. Neither had been trained what to do, but when the seeker started to shout out in pain, Taurus called Optimus while Sunbolt called a medic and stayed with Starscream.

Optimus immediately headed back, angry at himself for leaving his mate during this time. A young medic came and helped out. She was just out of medic training. She was also a seeker and so it helped her quite a lot. Starscream was cussing and swearing in every known language it seemed.

Optimus arrive home just as the young medic helped Starscream spark his first seekerling. It was a precious little femme, her coloration soft blue with white trim. Optimus smiled as the little one was set aside and the next two mechlings followed in quick succession. The older and smaller of the two was Deep blue in color with red flares while the younger and larger of the two was royal blue and purple with red trim. There was even a surprise, as a femme with a semi alt mode came out last, her color solid purple with silver optics. Optimus just smiled at the sight. The older younglings just watched.

"We have to name them" Starscream muttered as the medic checked over the five and then left.

"I think she looks like a Purple thunder" Sunbolt said, speaking of the femme that had been a surprise.

Optimus smiled and nodded.

"And I think she looks like a Bluesky" Taurus said of the other little femme.

"Agreed."

"Now for the Mechs" Starscream whispered, tired.

"How about Deep blue and Night sky?"

"Deep blue?" Starscream asked, as it didn't sound right.

"Fine, night flare?" Optimus said, speaking of the little ones with red flares on his wings.

"Much better" Starscream said before drifting off to sleep. Optimus and the other two were happy just to have healthy sparklings and a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsewhere, with Prowl and Jazz, Scavenger was getting to know the two and was glad to have found them. He was a bit put off by their third mate, but recovered quickly. He was just happy to have a home. Jazz could only hope that soon he would find one sparklings that he sparked, as it seemed like everyone had had that luck except him. Jazz prayed to Primus that a sparkling of his own would soon come to him.

Meanwhile, at the library of sparklings, many bots seemed to mosey around. And on this day, Ultra Magnus was down there. He didn't remember sparking anything as originally he had been programmed to be a worker. Now he was bonded to Blitzwing and the triple changing maniac was sparked. Ultra Magnus had come here to escape his mate for a bit.

And as he wandered through, he bumped into another bot. It was Sentinel Prime. The bot didn't look well and it was obvious that Blackarachnia had whipped the bot into shape.

"Well, you've seen better days" Ultra Magnus said to Sentinel.

Sentinel groaned. He had a female sparkmate yet he was carrying the sparklings. That was how it worked it seemed. "And it's been a long time since I saw you" Sentinel retorted, still slightly arrogant.

Magnus just blew it off, as he knew how Sentinel was and now he was Megatron's problem. Magnus kept moving, seemingly unaware that he had attracted any kind of attention. A small shy bot seemed to be following Magnus, but Magnus was too lost in his musings to pay any attention to his follower.

Back with Optimus and his mate, the four new ones were sleeping, and so Taurus and Sunbolt were finally able to ask what life had been like before Primus freed the bots. Optimus told them the true dark tale of what had occurred and how families were ripped apart.

"You see, Starscream and I…. we were harem bots for Megatron. Only he was allowed to have us and spark us. We were beaten many times for what Megatron took as us rebelling. I carried many little ones as did Starscream, but we never got to see them. They were taken from us and either sent to the Con youth centers or the slum youth centers, depending on what Megatron decided" Optimus explained.

"That isn't right" Taurus replied. "That is not fair."

"Life isn't always fair, young ones" Starscream told them, "Life is rarely ever fair. But now that we have a second chance to choose, we are using our choices wisely."

That made sense and the two younglings nodded. "Now, the medic said you are our sons, and if you choose to, you can reside here until you are ready to be on your own" Optimus said, welcoming the pair. They gladly accepted. Optimus had to smile, and he hoped more sparklings of his would come forth. He would love them all regardless.


	11. Chapter 11

In town, Sentinel continued on. His mate sat at home and made him run all the errands. He dared not cross her as she had put him in his place many times. So here he was, walking to get something for her. He hated being out and about, especially since it was obvious he was sparked and most knew he was bonded to a femme. Few who remembered him from before Megatron had taken over pitied him. Most young bots just thought he was funny looking, and so while Optimus had maintained his dignity as had Ultra Magnus, Sentinel had lost all of his.

Meanwhile, back at the leader's castle, Megatron was still getting over the fact that he was sparked and the one sparkling he had sent off had returned. Bee kept a close watch on his mate and Stinger helped whenever he could.

This day, though, saw an unexpected guest come – it was Viper herself. She had a question for her father, as she had bumped into a random bot outside in the city and wanted to ask her father about her sparks reaction as well as about the bot.

Bee saw her first. "Viper?" he gently asked, knowing she had a temper much like her father.

"Mom?" Viper asked, she grew defensive when she saw the large green and purple bot behind her mother. "Back off him"

"I am not going to hurt him. My name is Stinger and he is my mother too" Stinger explained, hoping to sooth his sister, though he didn't realize that she was his twin sister.

Viper watched closely. "I don't believe you" Viper said.

"Come, let's talk to you father" Bee stated and led the two younglings to where Megatron was.

Megatron was a little surprised. "Who is this bot?" Viper asked, her irritation obvious.

"He is your twin brother, Viper" Megatron replied, pain on his face.

"I have no twin" Viper bit back.

"Yes, Viper, you do. HE stands here today. I did something I am not proud of. I sent him away because I though him too soft to be the type of sparkling I needed. He has returned, and now I welcome him back into the family" Megatron stated, correcting his daughter.

"Now apologize to your father, young lady" Bee said, seeing the hurt once again in his mate.

"Sorry" she stated flatly. She was still trying to process all this.

"I forgive you" Stinger said, "I would also be upset if something happened to my family and I was in your position. I understand, but now we have a chance to grow."

Viper nodded. She had come here to ask her father something, not get in a fight. "Father, I have a question….is it a good thing when one's spark reacts around a certain bot and only a certain bot?"

Megatron looked to bee for help answering that. "That usually means that one has found there sparkmate, the one Primus intended for him or her."

Megatron then spoke. "It can be a good thing, so long as both parties agree to work on it, as bonding isn't just about love, it is also about commitment and work."

Viper nodded. This was what she had needed to hear. "Thank you."

"Do you have a certain bot in mind, my daughter?" Bee asked, picking up on things.

"Well…" Viper stated, as just thinking of the mech made her spark skip.

"Just be patient. IF it is meant to be, it is meant to be" Megatron added and then all began to talk as a family.


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus was smiling at the newest sparklings that his mate Starscream had sparked. They were precious. Optimus was glad that they would never know the world before Primus had set the bots free. The little ones slept as Optimus watched, before being interrupted by the two younglings.

"Dad…" Taurus uttered softly.

Optimus smiled softly, "Yes son?" Optimus replied before leading them away so they wouldn't wake up the little ones. "How can I help you?"

"Well, Sunbolt and I…we want to know more.."

"More about what? The past?" Optimus asked, hoping he didn't have to dredge up how really dark it really was.

"More about sparkmates and spark bonds" Sunbolt answered, seeing the worried look on Optimus' faceplates.

At that, Optimus smiled with relief. That he could handle. "Well, it goes like this…" Optimus told them and explained in detail much of what bonding was like, spark mates, how to find a spark mate, and the work a bond took to maintain it, as he didn't want them to walk into one blind.

"Wow" Taurus replied, amazed and in awe.

"That sounds so wonderful" Sunbolt echoed, his sensitive coming forth.

"Be careful with your choices, boys" Optimus stated as a warning, "as not all bots are good."

Both nodded, as they had seen it. They had seen things that they never wanted to see again when they were growing up. "We understand." Optimus smiled and hugged them tightly, glad to have found them. They weren't quite sure about this hugging thing, but it felt good, and so they returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Viper left her parents. Stinger went with her, feeling like he needed to this time. HE had sensed she was between two bots to pick as a sparkmate and he wanted to make sure she chose well.

The two mechs were close by each other and one was the son of a former con – Lugnut and his mate, while the other was the son of a former Autobot – Prowl from when Prowl had been a pleasure bot and had faced with Soundwave. Stinger looked at the two and one seemed much better than the other.

Bolt, the son of Lugnut, was arrogant and proud, boasting much about his skills. Ramble, the son of Prowl, was quietly working hard. It was easy to see who really cared about things.

Viper approached the two. "Hi boys" she called out, wanting to see their reactions.

"Hey baby" came the cat call from Bolt.

"Hi, Viper. How are you today?" Ramble quietly spoke. Stinger already liked the smaller quiet bot better with that greeting. "And I see you have a friend today. How are you sir?" Ramble asked, having never seen the bot before.

Stinger responded, "My name is Stinger. I am doing well. What is your name?"

"I'm Ramble. If you'll forgive me, I have to get back to work" Ramble mentioned and then got back to work.

Viper just watched the interactions. She wanted to see what her twin thought of the two. She and stinger left shortly after the formalities.

"Viper, I think you should pick Ramble" Stinger said.

"But why? He is so small?"

"Because I think he will treat you better" Stinger replied, just like a protective older brother.

"I don't know…it's so hard to choose"

"Remember what mom and dad said, bonding is for life so one must choose wisely" Stinger stated. Viper nodded, still unsure who she should choose. Why was this so tough? She thought. She hoped Primus would guide her to the right bot.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, as the newly found younglings were looking for their forever mates, Megatron was struggling with this sparking. Carrying six little ones wore on his greatly. He was finally getting to see how Bee felt. While Bee may not have carried six ever, Bee was constantly carrying new life when he was under the program. Megatron didn't see till now just how much stress and strain it put on a bot's systems. Megatron was just grateful for the fact that bee was so helpful.

"You need an oil bath for your squeaky joints love" Bee said, making sure the oil wasn't too hot per Ratchet's recommendations.

"You think that will help?" Megatron asked, only sounding slightly snarky because his body ached so. Bee knew it too.

"Yes, my love. Now in the tub" Bee told his mate. Even though Megatron was ruler of Cybertron, he followed what his mate told him, hoping it really would help with the achy joints he had. Megatron carefully got into the tub with the warm oil. He was surprised that it felt so good.

"Mmmm" he muttered as he settled in. Bee smiled and then went to work helping the oil get into the achiest joints. Megatron was amazed at speechless as his mate worked. Bee knew the sparked bot couldn't be in here for long, but long enough to help ease the aches and pains.

A short time later, Bee asked Megatron to get out of the tub. "But it feels so good" Megatron stated, relaxed.

"But if you stay in any longer, you could lose our precious little sparklings" Bee reminded his mate. And at that, Megatron got out. He didn't want to lose any of them. "Thank you, love" Bee said softly, kissing his mate's chest plate, as bee was too short to reach his mate's lips when Megatron was standing up.

"Come to the berth, and I will show you how great of an idea that was, my mate" Megatron replied, a playful glint in his optic. Bee just smiled. HE knew where this was going to lead and he couldn't have been any happier at the moment.

Meanwhile, Stinger went to find Ramble. Ramble was a hard worker and Stinger wanted to know him better, especially if his twin might pick the bot as a mate. "Hi Ramble" Stinger said, stunning the poor bot.

"HI, Stinger. I wasn't expecting anyone to seek me out here" Ramble said, head down feeling ashamed.

"It's ok, Ramble. I was a lost bot at one time and found my family" Stinger said.

"You? You were lost?" Ramble asked, as he had been heading for the library of Sparklings.

"I was. You see, I was given up years ago because of my father. My father didn't want me at the time. But now that things have changed; I have been accepted back into my father's family. If it can happen for me, it can happen for you, if that is what you are seeking."

Ramble smiled. "That is encouraging, but I know I was given up because I was sparked to a pleasure bot."

Stinger nodded. "Your bearer is probably still out there. Still wondering what happened to you" Stinger encouraged, hoping the bot would find his family too.

"Thanks, Stinger. If you don't mind, I'd like to go alone" Ramble asked carefully.

Stinger nodded. "May Primus bless you as he has me" Stinger stated and then left. Ramble was grateful and headed off. He didn't know that Stinger knowing this would help him possibly win over Viper.


	14. Chapter 14

And as Ramble headed for the library of Sparklings, Prowl was headed there as well. He hoped to meet yet another sparkling of his that he had been forced to give up. Jazz was helping with Scavenger and so Prowl was open to the possibility that another sparkling of his might show. He had no idea that he wouldn't just find one.

Prowl sat down in a small spot, one that was hidden from most bots' views. He didn't wish to be found by anyone other than those that sparks drew them to him.

From one direction, Ramble entered the area. HE sensed a presence but wasn't sure what it was. He started searching.

Meanwhile, from a second direction, another random youngling was making his way to the area. He was a seeker and had been sparked to Jazz, but he sensed a presence as well. His given name was wingspan. He knew his sparking bot had been a pleasure bot and he had come in hopes of finding him.

And from yet another direction, a small bot named Scratcher, was also seeking long lost family. He had no clue about who had sparked him. HE had grown up in the same slum youth center as Stinger. He just hoped to find answers.

All three were drawn to one bot – Prowl. Prowl wasn't expecting so many bots and he drew into a defensive pose.

"Please, sir, we mean no harm" Ramble said.

"Yes, we do not wish to hurt you" Wingspan also informed the bot.

"We come seeking answers" Scratcher added. He was a bit intimidated by the other two bots there and Prowl.

"Why do you seek me out?" Prowl asked them.

"Our sparks seem to lead us to you" Ramble replied, hoping that they were not wrong.

Prowl wasn't sure, but he had heard from Jazz this could happen here. "Come with me, and we will see if I can find the answers you seek" Prowl stated, and he led them to his home.

Jazz was there with Scavenger, who was puzzled by Prowl bringing so many bots home. Jazz immediately sensed a connection with the seeker. He was careful though. "Prowl, why do you bring these bots home?"

"They said that they felt their spark have a connection to mine. I only sense it with two of them, and not the seeker" Prowl fessed up.

"I think I know why the seeker came, he sensed you bond with me, just like Scavenger sensed my bond with you" Jazz explained, happy to finally see one of his own sparklings.

"Let's call a medic and make sure" Prowl stated, wanting the best for these younglings.

"Of course" Jazz replied and soon a medic came. The medic stated that all three shared data with Prowl or Jazz depending on the bot. Jazz smiled. "welcome home, boys" Jazz stated, welcoming each into the quarters. The young bots were stunned but happy to have found their creators, especially Scratcher who had known nothing. Scratcher and Wingspan went inside with Jazz while Ramble remained outside with Prowl.

"Prowl, sir" Ramble said with reverence, "I have a question."

Prowl smiled. "You don't have to call me sir, but please, ask your question."

"Ok" Ramble responded and told of Viper and Stinger and what had happened. "Now what do I do?"

"Just be patient. The answer will come" Prowl stated, "until then, just be yourself." Ramble smiled and went inside with Prowl. That made him feel much better.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, as others were having luck finding their families, Hot shot, now an adult, knew he wouldn't. When he was merely sparkling, he had been thrown into the harem room with Optimus and Starscream. He had grown to see them as his parents. He later learned that his creators had been slaughtered for creating him. He was angry as he was sad. He had hoped that one day he could meet them. Now he knew he never would.

Unknowingly, his feet led him to the library of Sparklings. He didn't know what this place was, as he seldom left the home he created for himself since he had been freed. His one sparkling that he had managed to keep had died too young and it affected him greatly. He was still grieving over the loss.

Meanwhile, a very young youngling and an older bot were talking at the library of sparklings. They had found each other, but they were uncle and niece. She was pretty but had grown up in the slums. He had survived because his parents had somehow hidden him with another relative.

"Uncle Spiker, do you think I will find family here?" Raven asked, her pretty blue optics full of hope. She had felt a connection and assumed this bot was a relative to her creator.

"I don't know, Raven. Some bots are blessed and find lost family here. Others are not, as their family members don't exist any longer" Spiker said. He wanted to be fully honest with her.

Just as they were talking, Hot shot walked by. Both sensed a connection with him but in different ways. Raven sensed that that bot might be her creator while Spiker sensed it might be a sibling.

"Excuse me" Raven said as she carefully approached the bot.

"Yes?" Hot shot asked, stunned out of his misery.

"I… I think you and I might be related" Raven replied, her soft blue optics still full of hope.

"Why do you think that?" Hot Shot asked, a little unnerved at this revelation.

"Because my spark reacted when you walked by" Raven stated, inviting her newly found uncle over.

"Sir, please give us a chance to see if we are related" Spiker begged.

"Name's Hot shot" Hot shot stated, not sure if he could trust these two but agreed to look into if they were related as he felt something in his spark.

"Let's get to a medic" Spiker stated. "By the way, my name is Spiker, and I believe this young femme, who was named Raven, is my niece." Hot Shot just nodded as they headed to the medic for confirmation.

The medic confirmed two things – Raven was Hot Shot's daughter and Spiker and Hot shot were brothers. Hot shot wasn't sure what to feel as he had just lost a sparkling, but Raven looked to him. "I am still young, mom. I will be your little one." Hot shot had a tear in his optic at that and he led them to his humble home, grateful to have found unknown family.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the leader's place, Bee had once again gone out to be with old friends. And while Megatron didn't always like it, he knew he couldn't prevent Bee from doing so. Megatron just hoped Bee wouldn't be gone long as Megatron had a feeling something was going to happen this day.

And he was right, for shortly after Bee left, Megatron felt pain like he had never felt before. Sure, he'd been blown apart in battle and such, but this was different. Along with the pain was a strange urge – an urge to bear down. Knowing bee was out, Megatron summoned Ratchet, who quickly came.

"Ratchet…" Megatron uttered, pain evident.

Ratchet scanned and realized what was going on. "Megatron you are sparking. Where is bee?"

"Out.." Ratchet managed to say between bouts of pain.

Ratchet sighed. "Well like it or not, they are coming" Ratchet replied and prepared for the brood.

Megatron was finally feeling what bee felt like when he sparked many of their previous young ones alone. Ratchet encouraged the leader to push. The first one came shooting out quickly, she was a pretty red minibot which explained why she came out so fast. She looked like Bee except for coloration. Ratchet set the little one aside and waited for the next one of the six.

A few minutes later, a mechling came forth. Its build looking like Megatron's but with bee's yellow and black coloration. Ratchet scanned the little one and then set it aside, knowing four more were yet to come.

Meanwhile, out seeing friends, Bee got a feeling he should head home. And so, thanking his friends for the short visit, bee headed home. He had no idea the surprise waiting for him.

Back with Megatron, as he pushed the little ones out and waited for bee, two more sparklings emerged, both femmes. One was silver and had a blue star on her back while the other was Silver and black with red trim. Ratchet scanned them over and finding them to be ok, placed them in the special crib berth. Megatron was getting exhausted and longed for his mate. There were still two more to spark.

Ratchet encouraged the leader to push. And well before Bee arrived home, the last two mechlings arrive. One was Silver with gold trim and the youngest was Black with yellow stripes. Megatron was relieved that all six were out. Ratchet scanned all six little ones and Megatron. All were healthy.

"You need to name them" Ratchet suggested.

"Name them?' Megatron asked.

"Yes, they need names."

"Let's see. I think for the first Femme, Joy. The second little one – Peacemaker. The next two – Bluestar and Silverstar. And the last two – Yellowjacket and Solarshine" Megatron stated with a tired smile. Ratchet nodded.

Bee came running in. He hoped his mate was okay. HE was stunned to see the little ones.

"Love?" He asked.

"They came while you were out. Meet Joy, Peacemaker, Bluestar, Silverstar, Solarshine and Yellowjacket" Megatron said with a smile. Bee just smiled. "AS the humans say, Merry Christmas, Bee."

Bee smiled. "Having a loving mate and a healthy family is the best present of all. Merry Christmas."


	17. Chapter 17

Elsewhere on Cybertron, Taurus and Sunbolt were walking about. They were glad not only to have a home and find their creators, but also they were glad that they were more than mere friends, they were brothers. They headed out into town. They hoped to find places of their own not too far from Optimus and Starscream. Neither was as of yet ready to find a mate. They just each wanted a place of their own before they found a mate.

Meanwhile, at the Library of Sparklings, more and more bots seemed to gather, young and old. All held out hope that they would find a long lost family member or an old friend who hadn't been destroyed before Megatron's transformation by Primus. Many gathered day after day.

Ramble was just walking through the crowd on his way to his job when he bumped into Viper, who was walking through and didn't realize where she was at.

"HI Viper" Ramble said, trying to draw her attention.

He got, as she turned and smiled. "Hi. Forgive me as I am bad with remembering names, but what is yours?" She asked, sincerely having forgotten.

"I am Ramble" He responded kindly. He knew femmes needed to be treated with respect as he had seen far too many times when mechs treated femmes poorly and the mech ended up suffering badly.

"Good to see you Ramble. What is this place?" She asked.

"They call it the library of Sparklings. It's a place of hope as many bots are reunited here, drawn together by their sparks" Ramble explained, as he had found his creator here.

"Why would they need to come here to find them?" She queried, as she had never been fully told what he father had done to sparklings before Primus changed things, at least by a bot outside of the family. Bee had told her once wen Stinger first showed, but that kind of went in one audio and out the other as she had never really been good listener at least to her mother.

"Because before the great transformation from Primus, the leader of Cybertron, Megatron, would have bots spark and then tear some of the sparklings away from their creators. They would be sent to various places and neither the sparking bots nor the sparklings knew where the other was as no records were kept" Ramble gently explained, hoping he wasn't saying too much.

Viper was stunned again, as to hear it from a bot outside her family meant it really was true. She had always known who her creators were and that they loved her. She had never imagined that this had happened. Then she thought of her twin brother, Stinger. He had been one of the bots sent off. But she was curious as to why Ramble knew so much. "How do you know all this?" She asked.

"Because I myself was sparked to a pleasure bot before the great transformation. It was all I knew. Just recently, I myself found my creator and family visiting here" Ramble replied.

Viper found herself being drawn more and more to this smaller bot and less to bolt. "I just wish it didn't have to come to this" she said.

"We all do, but at least now, those who were separated have a chance of finding those they lost" Ramble replied. He smiled at her, having no idea it sent her spark into a tizzy. He just hoped she wouldn't hurt him for telling things like they were.


	18. Chapter 18

Viper headed off for a bit after politely excusing herself. Ramble let her go. Viper walked off towards where her parents lived. She wanted to talk with her mother, Bee, as she now seemed to know who her spark was leaning towards.

But as she headed back, a couple random young mechs tried to harass her. Ramble was too far away to call for help. Thankfully for Viper, Taurus and Sunbolt were nearby and they got rid of the harassing mechs. Sunbolt even made sure the dumb mechs ran off faraway.

Viper wasn't injured but she was a bit stunned. "Sorry, ma'am" Taurus said warmly. "Those mechs are just too young and stupid to know you don't harass a femme like that."

Viper could only nod. "Are you hurt?" Sunbolt asked, hoping she was ok.

"No, I'm not hurt. Just a bit…. unnerved."

The two brothers nodded. "We could help escort you to wherever you wish to go" Taurus stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping they weren't planning on hitting on her, not realizing that these two were technically her half-brothers, as while they had been sparked to Optimus and Starscream, the sire had been Megatron.

"We would be delighted. Besides, something about you makes us feel like you are kin" Sunbolt stated.

"OK, I was just heading home to my parents" She told them.

"We'll escort you there" Sunbolt stated. Both big bots flanked either side of Viper. Ramble watched closely. He figured that he had lost his chance as he wasn't as big as those two. But something in his spark told him otherwise.

The crowd parted instantly, as the three bots walked by. NO one wanted to mess with the trio.

From a ways off, Stinger spotted his twin, but he wasn't sure about the two bots she was with. He ran down to greet them. "Back off my sister" Stinger shouted.

"We mean no harm" Taurus replied, no backing off but not moving closer.

"She was being harassed and so we made sure she safely arrived at her destination" Sunbolt stated.

"It's true, Stinger, please don't harm my friends" Viper stated. Only then did Stinger back down. And once he backed down, he felt a kin type connection with the two.

"It feels like we are related" Stinger said to the pair.

"It's possible" Sunbolt said.

"As our bearers were Harem bots for Megatron only" Taurus stated.

Stinger and Viper were shocked at that as they had no idea. "Alright, you two. Come with me. Viper, Bee is in the library." Viper headed off. "Let's go talk to Megatron and Ratchet, then we will know for sure" Stinger stated, hoping they really were half siblings, as it would be good to have more bots to keep Viper and some of the other femme sparklings of Megatron and Bee safe.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, as the younglings were finding out if they truly were related, Hot Shot was enjoying having a sparkling around again. Granted, he had missed most of her really young life but she still wasn't old enough to live on her own. Hot Shot also had his brother staying with him as well. And while Hot Shot still grieved, he was less depressed because he was no longer alone.

This day, he decided to take Raven to meet Optimus and Starscream, the two bots who Hot shot looked up to as parents, even though he knew neither had sparked him. They had helped raise him. Raven wasn't sure about this, but trusted Hot shot.

Hot Shot knocked on the door and Starscream answered, now that he was no longer heavily sparked. "Hi Hot Shot" Starscream greeted warmly, "Come in and I see you brought someone with you."

"Hi mom" Hot Shot replied, giving the seeker a hug. "Yes, I did. I was wandering by what is called the library of sparklings when Raven felt her spark drawing close to mine. She was with another mech. The mech turned out to be a brother from my true creators and she turned out to be my daughter from before the great transformation happened" Hot Shot explained, introducing the young femme.

"Pleased to meet you, Raven" Starscream said with a smile as he ushered them in. "Please, keep your voices low, as our newest sparklings are sleeping. I will go get Optimus as I know he would love to see you both."

Raven and Hot Shot sat down, waiting for Starscream to go get Optimus. It didn't take long. Optimus soon came out with Starscream. Raven was amazed, as she had heard things about Optimus from before even Megatron had started the reprogramming. She was stunned that her bearer, Hot Shot, could even call this bot "dad."

Optimus could sense Raven's feelings. "I am just an ordinary bot, like everyone else" Optimus said, warmth and patience in his voice, hoping to calm the young femme down. It worked.

"Her name is Raven. She was drawn to my spark as… she is my daughter" Hot Shot exclaimed proudly, though not too loud as he knew the little ones were sleeping.

Optimus smiled. "It would seem that Primus is using the library of sparklings to reunite many families" Optimus stated.

"That it is" Starscream added, "and hopefully, one day, all will find where they belong."


	20. Chapter 20

As little Raven was getting to know her grandparents, Stinger and the two bots he had seen with his sister, Taurus and Sunbolt, were meeting with Megatron and Ratchet. While Megatron didn't recognize either of the two, Ratchet did as he had been the one to decide to send them to the youth center they had gone to. He had sent them together in hopes that both would survive.

"Stinger, why have you brought these two here?" Megatron asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I brought them here as like me, they had been searching for their creators. They found the bots who sparked them. They just want to see who their sire was" Stinger explained.

"Who are the bots that sparked them" Megatron demanded to know.

"Optimus sparked me, sir" Taurus replied.

"And Starscream sparked me, sir" Sunbolt answered.

Megatron lowered his helm. He knew he had to be the sire for these two, for when these two were sparked, only Megatron had access to the pair as far as interfacing purposes went. "Ratchet, please, tell all of us the truth" Megatron stated, a slight shift in response and mood. This was revealing a past he yet again was no longer proud of.

Ratchet checked the two over. "Yep, they both have data that matches yours, Megatron" Ratchet stated before leaving. He knew his job was done after he checked the data codes.

"wow" uttered Sunbolt. "I never thought…"

"Never thought what?" Megatron demanded to know.

"I never thought that I was sired by the leader of Cybertron. I always just thought my bearer was a pleasure bot who happened to get accidentally sparked by some random bot" Sunbolt stated, as that was what he had been told in the youth center.

"Where did you hear that?" Megatron asked.

"That is what the youth center we were sent to told both of us" Taurus replied.

"Where would they get such a story?" Megatron asked.

"That was what the bot who delivered us over there told the youth center director" Taurus said, not realizing that had been Ratchet and that he had done that in hopes of the youth center not coming after the leader. Megatron could only nod, as he had no idea who would have said such a thing, but at the time when it happened, he could see why the bot who had done it had said it.

"Well, it turns out more and more of the ones I helped sire are turning up back here" Megatron stated, still adjusting to this new way. Taurus, Sunbolt, and Stinger could only nod.

Back with Raven, Optimus was telling her all kinds of stories, appropriate for a sparkling her age. Raven was enjoying it. Hot shot and Starscream smiled. As this was what both had hoped for – that Raven would also accept Optimus and Starscream as family. Raven snuggled into Optimus as he told her the stories. She smiled and laughed when he told silly parts and listened close when he spoke softly. Hot shot was just grateful that they had accepted her and she had accepted them.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, elsewhere on Cybertron, other sparklings and younglings that had been sent elsewhere were finding their ways back to their true creators. One such youngling was a femme named Spirit. She had a beautiful aerial mode and was a beautiful coloration of Silver and white. She had been named Spirit because she reminded her youth center director of what humans would call a ghost. She was sweet but could be nasty if provoked.

She was heading for the library of Sparklings, as word had traveled to her that many bots found family there. She could only hope that she was blessed as many others had been. She knew of bots that had no family left, as their sparklings or true creators had been destroyed, and so she tried to be realistic about her chances.

Meanwhile, in the library of Sparklings, sat Perceptor. He was bonded to Soundwave and another former con but since the great transformation, he had been able to do the things he loved, like scientific studies. He hadn't come here to find anyone. He had come here to analyze and see if the place truly seemed to bring bots together as many had said. His scientific mind wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Little did he know that he would not only see it happen, it would happen to him.

Spirit arrived at the place. She was surprised by how many bots were at the place. She hoped that somewhere in that crowd of bots she could find someone who might be able to help her and give her answers. As she moved through, she felt herself being drawn to a small bot. She was not a small framed femme by any means and so being drawn to this small bot puzzled her.

"Excuse me, sir" she stated, her voice sweet but carrying a no-nonsense tone.

Percy looked up from his data pad that he had been using to tally the bots in the area. "May I help you?" He asked, his optics peering over his glasses. He sensed something, but discounted it as he figured that there was no way they were related.

"Yes. I was looking for answers and my spark is drawn to you" she replied. Her sparked sensed this was her bearer, but she didn't want to believe, stubborn just like her mother Percy.

Percy was a bit stunned, but ever the scientist, he was willing to try something. "Let us see if our data codes match" he said, able to do so as he had worked with data codes in the past.

"Ok" she said, seeing little other choice.

The results left both stunned. "We match" Percy stated, dropping his data pad to the ground.

"We do?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"I've run the analysis a dozen times, you are my daughter" Percy stated, still in shock. Spirit just smiled, happy to find one of her creators. "Soundwave and my other mate are not going to believe this, but come with me. We have much to discuss." She nodded and followed him, happy that now she would be able to find the answers she sought.


	22. Chapter 22

As Perceptor and Spirit were heading home, they bumped into Ramble. Ramble didn't say anything, as he was much smaller than this femme and the older mech didn't look familiar. Spirit, however, sensed a connection with the small young Ramble.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiously drawn to the small mech.

"My name is Ramble. Please don't hurt me, as I was on my way to work" Ramble stated, not wanting to draw wrath form the femme.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Ramble. I sense you and I share something" she stated.

"You are too pretty to share anything with me. I was sparked to a pleasure bot" Ramble stated, unaware that his sire was the same as Spirit's sire.

"I think you are wrong, Ramble" Spirit said. "Please data scan us, Perceptor."

Perceptor did the data code. Spirit was right – both had been sired By Soundwave and carried his data. "You two are half-siblings" Perceptor stated in his usual tone. Ramble was stunned. Spirit just smiled.

Just at this time Viper came by. She saw Ramble interact with the femme. She wasn't exactly thrilled. "What is going on here?" Viper demanded to know.

"Viper, please" Ramble begged.

"My name is Spirit. I sensed a kinship with Ramble here. Perceptor scanned us, we are half siblings as we share one creator, most likely a sire" Spirit stated, which calmed the reactive Viper down a bit.

"Sorry" Viper stated, her spark going everywhere now that she was near Ramble again.

"I understand" Spirit said with a smile. She could sense the two belonged together. "I was just going to invite Ramble to come with us. You can come too if you wish."

Viper looked to Ramble, wanting to know what he thought. Ramble nodded in hopes that he wouldn't be denied knowing his other creator. "OK, I will go to" Viper finally uttered, wanting to know Ramble's other creator as well.

Meanwhile, even though Starscream had just sparked, Starscream wanted more sparklings, though he was determined that this time – Optimus would be the carrier. Optimus soon came home to a quiet quarters, unaware that Starscream had sent their newest little ones to Thundercracker's place for a bit.

Once Optimus was home, Starscream pounced, looking Optimus' hands behind his back with stasis cuffs. Optimus was caught off guard for a bit but then recognized the game. He had done this to Starscream many times. Now, Starscream was just returning the favor and it turned the former Autobot leader on something fierce. He willingly submitted to his mate's desires. Starscream smirked. Optimus was putty in the seeker's hands now.

"You know what I said before, baby" Starscream stated as he stroked his mate's hot spots.

"What's…. that?" Optimus managed between moans of pleasure.

"It's time for you to carry our little ones" Starscream stated. Optimus was so pleasure shot he just nodded. "Reveal your spark to me, my love." Optimus did as commanded by his mate. As their sparks met and both overloaded, Starscream saw the flash of Optimus' spark. Optimus would now definitely be carrying life inside him. As the pleasure subsided, Starscream removed the cuffs and snuggled with his mate in bed. Optimus snuggled close, too tired to do much else. Soon, both drifted off into recharge.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, at the place where Perceptor lived with his mates, Soundwave was home but Shockwave wasn't. Soundwave knew he had many sparklings out there as before the transformation, not only did Percy given him sparklings but Soundwave was a frequent "user" of pleasure bots. He just figured that they would never find him. How wrong he would be.

Perceptor soon came home, bringing two femmes and a small mech with him. Soundwave instantly recognized Viper and knew her parents were Megatron and Bumblebee. The other two he was not sure about and he was not sure he should welcome their presence here.

"Query: who do you bring home with you?" Soundwave asked, not sure about the new bots. HE wasn't fond of strangers coming around the house, especially since a few weeks back, some random crazy bot had tried to kill Soundwave or Shockwave before the bot was captured and place in an asylum.

Pointing to each as he said their names, "This is Viper, that is Spirit, and that is Ramble."

"Viper I know, she is daughter of Megatron and Bee. Why do you bring Ramble and Spirit?" Soundwave asked, not showing his concern as his face showed no emotion.

"After checking the data codes, Spirit is our daughter, yours and mine. Ramble is your son, sparked to a pleasure bot you must have taken at one time or another" Perceptor explained. Ramble shook a bit in fear as Soundwave appeared cold and foreboding. Spirit, much like Wave, was unmoved. Viper just watched, her spark going crazy at being around Ramble. She also was defensive, ready to protect the smaller mech.

After what seemed like endless silence and no movement, Soundwave nodded, finally. "Then they may come in. Shockwave not home right now." Percy nodded and guided the others in.

Meanwhile, Bee was helping Megatron with the newest little ones. "I am so glad I get to raise all of them" Bee said, unknowingly touching a sensitive spot in Megatron. "Something wrong, love?" bee asked.

Megatron sighed. "No, nothing is wrong, per se. It is just now since we are all changed that comments about what I used to do seem to touch a sore spot deep within me" Megatron explained, still learning to care for little ones.

Bee hugged his mate. "I know it can be hard to adjust, but remember, we do have each other. We can raise them to be good bots" Bee stated, hoping to make his mate feel better.

Megatron smiled at that, as Bee was right. Megatron hugged bee back, tightly. "I plan to spoil you, tonight my dear" Megatron whispered. Bee's optics brightened. He was looking forward to that.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, just having roused after the wonderful interfacing session, Optimus climbed out of his shared berth. HE felt a little dizzy but was determined to go get energon. Starscream was still sound asleep and snoring like rocket blast. Optimus merely smiled, as he knew Starscream always did that after a hot session.

Optimus slowly worked his way towards where they stored the energon, careful to not wake anyone, or so he thought. He didn't realize that his stirrings had sort of roused his mate from slumber. Optimus also didn't realize he was somewhat stumbling as he made his way through the hallway. All he knew was that he was low after an extremely hot and wonderful session and he really needed energon. He would never reach it, as when he got close, he crashed to the ground.

Before Optimus knew what hit him, he was laying sprawled out on the floor. He knew that meant one thing – he was really low on energon. He tried to move or get up and wasn't able to do so. So, he remained patiently waiting on the cold floor for his mate to come.

Back in the berth room, the knocked-out seeker heard the crash and instantly snapped out of his slumber. There was only bot who was big enough to make that noise. And sure enough as Starscream headed out, he found his mate laying flat on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Starscream asked, extremely concerned.

"I knew I was low, as I felt dizzy and so I was trying to get some energon. As I tried, I ended up laying on the floor" Optimus answered calmly. He was a bit amused to see his mate fuss over him.

"Well, why didn't you wake me?" I could've helped you" Starscream questioned.

"Your cute when you sleep, so I didn't want to wake you" Optimus replied, glint in his optic. HE knew he was pushing the seeker a bit, but it was all in good fun.

Starscream sighed. "If you keep this up…" Starscream said as he helped his mate off the floor.

"What, you'll tie me to the berth?" Optimus responded with a smile. If Starscream could've, he would have rolled his optics.

"If only it was that simple" Starscream said.

"What's up?" Optimus asked, unaware of what he had agreed to the night before when they had fun.

"I think you are sparked" Starscream said.

"Well…. That would explain the dizziness and the room spinning" Optimus said. With that, Starscream hauled his mate off to the berth and went to go get the energon for both of them, grateful that none of the little ones woke. Starscream hadn't realized that Optimus always got very dizzy when sparked, and now Starscream was going to learn why Optimus didn't like to carry very often.


	25. Chapter 25

Elsewhere in the grand citadel, Wingspan was walking around on his own. He was happy to have found Jazz who was his mother creator. Since knowing Jazz had been a pleasure bot, Wingspan doubted he would ever find his sire. IT didn't matter to the seeker either. Who he had really wanted with his mother. Jazz and Prowl took the bot in as they had done with the other sparklings of theirs that had been led to him. Wingspan enjoyed having a place to go to where he was loved, but he also wanted to be free.

Jazz and Prowl as well as their third mate, knowing that Wingspan was pretty much an adult, allowed the seeker to do so. Wingspan appreciated it. He was walking around the town when he bumped into Taurus, who had been helping a couple of smaller bots with something. Wingspan smiled as he watched the interaction. Soon, the smaller bots walked off.

"You seem to be good in helping others" Wingspan stated.

"It's the way I've always been. I can't stand to see someone who needs help struggle" Taurus replied to the seeker. "You new around here?"

"I am" Wingspan replied, "My spark led me here. I found my sparking mother here in this citadel"

"I am glad to hear it. I also found my sparkling mother coming here, as well as my sire. I live on my own but not too far from my mother" Taurus replied.

Just then Sunbolt walked up to the conversation. He wanted to know what was going on, as he noticed the seeker but sensed no connection. "HI, I'm Sunbolt" Sunbolt stated.

"I'm Wingspan. I am sort of new here. I just noticed that this bot…" Wingspan started.

"Name's Taurus"

"Ok, sorry. I just noticed Taurus was helping some smaller bots out and I was complimenting him on how nice it was. We were just getting to know each other as both Taurus and I were led here by our sparks to find our creators."

Sunbolt smiled, "greetings, Wingspan. Taurus and I were at the same youth center. In coming here, we learned that we were brothers."

"It is always nice to have a family" Wingspan said.

"Yes, it is" Sunbolt replied. Taurus just smiled. He didn't feel a kinship with this bot, but his spark seemed to react in another way. Wingspan thought he felt something for the big bot too, but wasn't sure.

"Well, we can show you around town if you wish, Wingspan" Taurus offered, knowing Stinger would soon becoming by to show them more.

"Ok, sounds like fun" Wingspan stated and once Stinger arrived, the four young mechs went to look around the grand citadel.


	26. Chapter 26

As the four mechlings headed around the citadel, they ran into various bots. Either Stinger or Taurus seemed to introduce most of the bots as they seemed to know so many. Wingspan stayed near Taurus and the others, not wishing to get lost. Soon, their little excursion led them right to Optimus and Starscream's door.

Taurus knocked. Wingspan was nervous as Sunbolt was the first seeker the other bot had ever met. Now Wingspan was going to meet a very well-known seeker and he hoped all would be ok.

Starscream answered the door. "Hi Taurus, Sunbolt. Who are your friends?" Starscream asked, allowing the four to come into the quarters.

"I'm Stinger, and Taurus and Sunbolt are my half-brothers. We share a sire" Stinger said. Starscream nodded. HE knew what that meant instantly but didn't say anything.

"I am Wingspan" Wingspan replied, watching everything. He felt sort of out of place as he wasn't family but something kept him there.

"Pleased to meet you Wingspan. If you'll forgive me, I have to go check on my mate for a minute" Starscream said and left the room for a short bit.

"Wow. I never thought I'd meet Starscream" Wingspan stated, still in a bit of shock.

"You're that excited to meet him?" Sunbolt asked, not realizing that Wingspan had never seen other seekers.

"Sunbolt, in the poor excuse for a youth center that I grew up in, I was the only Seeker, not even those who ran it were seekers and none knew how to care for a seeker, so I didn't always get the care I needed" Wingspan said.

Sunbolt nodded in understanding. Taurus went over and hugged the black and white seeker. Wingspan appreciated and sort of snuggled into the hug. Starscream spotted it before they came back. Starscream figured if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

"Please, sit a spell. We will have to talk quietly as my mate and our sparklings are asleep, but you are welcome" Starscream told them, handing out energon to each. Wingspan was amazed as Starscream seemed so welcoming. "Wingspan, after the great transformation by Primus, I no longer am what I once was, nor do I miss it. My mate keeps me pretty well in line and I appreciate it."

"Who is your mate?" Wingspan asked, Stinger also curious.

"The former Autobot leader himself – Optimus Prime. Primus chose for us to be together now that we have free will" Starscream replied.

"These are our bearers" Taurus and Sunbolt stated.

Wingspan nodded, still trying to wrap his processor around all of this. Taurus chose to sit by Wingspan, hoping his presence would help the anxious seeker, and it seemed to be working.

Meanwhile, Ramble and Viper were talking as Ramble walked Viper back to the leader's place. "It was nice to meet your sire" Viper stated, trying to get Ramble to talk.

"He didn't seem pleased to see me" Ramble said, feeling rejected.

"well, I was shocked when Stinger turned up. I am sure that this is no different" Viper encouraged, her spark still pulsing wildly around Ramble.

"Well, the only good thing is that my bearer does accept me" Ramble stated. Viper smiled, and soon they were at the leader's place. "See you tomorrow, Viper?" Ramble asked.

"Count on it" Viper stated, as she leaned over a gave Ramble a Kiss. Ramble stuttered at that and Viper walked on in. Neither saw that Bolt, a very jealous bot, saw the whole thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Bolt had watched the interaction between Viper and Ramble and it pissed Bolt off. He believed he was entitled to Viper and no puny little bot was going to stop him from that. Ramble walked away, unaware that he was going to be in deep trouble very soon. Ramble sauntered off, processor elsewhere thanks to having spent time with Viper and the other bots he had been with earlier in the day.

Soon, all Ramble felt was a barrage of punches and kicks. HE had no idea where they were coming from, as his optics had been broken by the punches. Bolt laughed as he beat up the bot, unaware that Ramble had some big bots looking out for him.

Bolt was so intent on beating up Ramble because of jealously that he didn't see Stinger with Taurus, Sunbolt, and Wingspan. Stinger and the other knew Ramble and knew he was a good bot. Stinger was the first to jump in and rip the larger bot off of Ramble.

"Leave him alone, you big bully" Stinger stated, starting to throw punches at Bolt. Bolt, shocked at the turn of events, tried to land punches but Stinger moved too quickly.

As Stinger took over beating up bolt, Taurus and Sunbolt, along with Wingspan, carefully lifted Ramble up off the ground and went into the leader's house. Wingspan didn't know that they could be allowed in, but Bee had made sure that Taurus and Sunbolt were welcome. The guard didn't question the additional seeker. "I need help" Taurus stated as they took the bot inside.

Viper and Bee came running in. Both were stunned as well as angered. "Who?" Was all Viper asked.

"Don't know his name, but here is his description…" Sunbolt stated, and by the description, Viper knew who the culprit was – Bolt. "…Well, whatever his name is, Stinger is taking care of him."

Viper nodded, glad her twin stepped in to help. She now knew who she would bond to – providing he survived this beating. "Mom, get Ratchet" Viper begged.

"Bee to Ratchet, come in Ratchet, we need you here on the double" Bee said over the comm, informing the medic what had happened. Ratchet soon came over to see what he could do. HE went to work fixing what he could.

Meanwhile, outside the walls, Stinger was beating the ever-living daylights out of Bolt for what the bot had done to Ramble and how Bolt treated Viper. Stinger was not going to tolerate this kind of stuff any longer. Stinger beat Bolt until the bot had little fight in him left, but was still online. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns" Stinger stated, "now get out of here and don't you ever come back." Broken and "bloodied", Bolt left in defeat.

Once Bolt was gone, Stinger went in to see how Ramble was. "How is he, doc bot?" Stinger asked, having accidentally picked up the phrase while out and about.

Ratchet looked at Stinger briefly before speaking. "I have done all I ca, it is now up to him."


	28. Chapter 28

The beating that Ramble took from Bolt soon spread far and wide. Many peaceful bots were not happy with what bolt had done. Several, including Jazz and Prowl, went to look for Bolt to throw him in the brig. Bolt had run home to Lugnut, but even that wasn't going to stop the others from putting the young bot in the brig.

Meanwhile, at the leader's place, Ramble lay on a med bay berth almost motionless. The severe beating he took was almost more than his systems could stand. Viper stayed close. "I got in a few licks for you, sis" Stinger stated, though it was obvious as Stinger had a few shallow scrapes and cuts from the scrap.

"Thanks Stinger" Viper stated. She appreciated her brother's efforts. Sunbolt stayed close by but Taurus and Wingspan headed out for a little air.

"I can't believe a bot would do that" Taurus stated.

"Well, the green optic monster can strike anyone" Wingspan replied, happy to be alone with Taurus, finally.

"True enough, I suppose. But what would make a bot so jealous to do that?" Taurus stated, sounding much like his bearer, Optimus Prime.

"Jealousy over a potential mate is as old as time" Wingspan responded.

Taurus nodded. "It still isn't right" Taurus uttered, his spark going nuts around the other bot.

"It isn't right, but it happens too often" Wingspan mentioned, scooting closer to the other bot. Wingspan had a feeling about Taurus.

"I just hope Ramble makes it" Taurus said, before gently wrapping an arm around Wingspan's waist.

"Me… too" Wingspan barely got out, the feeling of the arm around his waist feeling so right and warm. Wingspan moved into Taurus. They stood out watching the sunset, both hoping for two things – Ramble got better and they would be able to bond soon.

Meanwhile, Optimus was up and about in his quarters. He wasn't going to let dizziness and being sparked stop him from taking care of the little ones they had. Starscream wasn't sure about letting Optimus help, but Optimus wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Seeing that there was no way to stop Optimus, Starscream did his best to help so that Optimus couldn't hurt one of the little ones accidentally.

"Thanks for the help love" Optimus stated, tired after helping with the little ones.

"You are welcome. But you need to rest more" Starscream stated, knowing how tired he got when he carried.

"I can rest later. Who was visiting earlier?" Optimus asked.

"Taurus and Sunbolt brought Stinger and a new friend, Wingspan, over for a visit" Starscream said.

"Ok, but I better get to meet this Wingspan sometime" Optimus retorted.

"Oh, I am sure we will get to know him" Starscream stated.

"Why do you think that?"

"Mother's intuition, but I think Wingspan will either end up with Taurus or Sunbolt" Starscream stated.

"Just what we need, another grumpy seeker in the family" Optimus jested.

"Hey" Starscream shot back and then saw the playful look in Optimus' optics. IT was then Starscream knew why Optimus was getting the seeker all riled up – Optimus wanted to have some adult fun. Starscream, knowing the little ones were asleep, was more than happy to oblige.


	29. Chapter 29

Starscream wanted Optimus to be seen by a medic. Optimus tried to get out of it, but no dice as Starscream sked the medic to make a house call. Optimus merely grumped a bit as the medic scanned.

"He's carrying triplets" the medic stated before leaving.

Optimus sighed. He hated being sparked as it made his mood extremely unpredictable and he got really dizzy.

"Now, now" stated Screamer, trying to soothe Optimus. It wasn't working.

"Now, now, nothing" Optimus retorted as his systems had hit a sour mood. Starscream hadn't expected this.

"Behave. They will come out soon enough" Starscream stated, "besides, Taurus is going to stop by with Wingspan and I don't want you to be a grump in front of them, got it?"

Optimus lowered his helm and sighed before nodding. He just wanted to hide until he felt better. Starscream gave his mate a hug.

Meanwhile, unaware that Taurus and Wingspan were coming over, Hotshot brought Raven. He had figured that she would love another chance to see her grandparents. Hotshot arrived at the same time as Taurus and Wingspan.

"Who are they, daddy?" Raven asked as the four met outside the door.

"I don't know who they are, sweetheart" Hotshot replied. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Taurus, Optimus was my bearer. Wingspan is…. My close personal friend" Taurus stated, figuring Raven was a little too young to know about bots "dating" and "about to be bonded." Wingspan nodded and Hotshot was relieved to hear what Taurus said as Hotshot was not ready to explain about "the sparks and the sparklings" to Raven. Raven just smiled.

Hotshot knock and Starscream opened the door. "Welcome all, do please come in" Starscream said, ushering all four in.

Optimus tried to put a smile on his face, and it was helped when he saw Raven. Raven raced over to grandpa Optimus. The others thought it was cute. Optimus hugged her tightly. Wingspan watched, seeing that Optimus really was a good bot. "Wingspan, it is a pleasure to meet you" Optimus said even as he held Raven. She snuggled close.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Wingspan replied.

"No 'sirs' here, Optimus will do" Optimus stated. Wingspan smiled. Once again, he had been accepted by bots he hardly knew. Taurus was relieved, as he hoped this meant that Optimus liked Wingspan enough for Taurus to make the young seeker a part of the family. All Sat down and enjoyed the ensuing conversation.


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, outside of the grand citadel where Megatron lived and the library of Sparklings was, an old bot was slowly making his way in. He had been a former Autobot, one that had been forced to give up all the sparklings he sparked, including those form when he had first become sparked while the war was still going on. He had no bond mates now as both bots who had tried to force a bond with him and had treated him poorly were no more, as Primus had made sure of it. Now, the old bot felt called to this strange citadel, a citadel he had heard of but had never been to.

Soon, he arrived at the gates to the citadel and was surprised to find them wide open. "Does Megatron really leave the gates wide open to this citadel?" He asked out loud, mostly to himself but was surprised when he received an answer.

"Yes, the order is to keep them open at all hours" the guard replied. "The order came straight from Megatron."

The old bot, who went by the designation Windblast, nodded and soon proceeded inside. He was astonished at how the city looked. His old spark drew him somewhere. He let it lead him. He had no idea he was heading for the library of sparklings. And he had no idea he was going to meet someone there.

Elsewhere, Bumblebee had a strange feeling. He felt like he needed to head out. "Please, love, I feel called. I must go" Bee told his mate. Though Megatron didn't like being left alone, he let Bee go. Bee kissed his mate and headed off towards the library of Sparklings. He didn't know why he was called, just that he was called.

Bee headed over quickly, feeling an urgency to do so. He soon arrived and looked around. He didn't understand why he was here. He thought he knew about all his sparklings. He didn't realize Primus was calling him here as Bee was the sparkling to be found.

Wind blast made his way to the strange spot. He didn't know why this was so important. It looked like a broken-down building where strange bots gathered. Windblast moved in to the area anyways.

Bee felt a strange tug on his spark. He scanned around. He didn't know he still had one creator left, as Bee had been sparked ages ago and left at a youth center. Bee felt an urge to seek out what was tugging on his spark. Soon, Bee was led to the old bot.

"Excuse me, sir, do I know you?" Bee asked as he talked with Windblast.

"I… I am not sure. Who are you?" Windblast asked.

"My name is Bumblebee, though bots usually just call me Bee" Bee replied.

Windblast was shocked. "You are Bee?" Windblast asked, not believing that his first sparkling ever had survived the youth center, the war, and the great transformation as it was being called.

"The one and only" Bee stated, not sure where this was going.

"Oh… I never thought I'd find you again, my son" Windblast stated.

Bee, shocked, passed out into Windblast's arms. Windblast carried the small bot to a medic, who confirmed what Windblast had felt. Windblast was happy, and headed back to the leader's place after getting directions there and learning that Bee was mated to Megatron. Boy was Megatron going to be in for a shock.


	31. Chapter 31

Still reeling in a bot of shock, Bee decided to take his newly found creator home. Bee wasn't sure how Megatron would react but he hoped it would be in a good way.

"It is nice to see that you have been so successful, my son" Windblast stated as they walked on.

"Successful?" Bee asked.

"Yes, you are alive even after what happened to you and I can tell you have a loving mate" Windblast replied. True, Windblast had never met Bee until now nor had the old bot met Bee's mate, but the old bot could tell.

Bee had never thought of it that way and so he nodded in response. It was true, he did have a loving mate and was still alive.

Soon, they came to the place where the leader of the Planet lived. "You live here?" Windblast asked, stunned.

"Yes. I didn't have a chance to tell you, but Megatron is my mate" Bee replied.

Windblast nodded. Few things fazed him anyone as he had seen much in his many years. "Then let's not keep him waiting" Windblast stated.

Bee led the older bot in and called for Megatron to come to an area of the building where the group could meet in private. Megatron, relieved that Bee was home and in one piece, soon made his way to the spot. Megatron was a little taken aback when he saw the old bot. "Bee, what is all this?" Megatron asked, his voice sounding slightly demanding.

"Megatron, my love, please settle down. Windblast will not hurt you or I. You see…. Windblast is my bearer" Bee stated, waiting to see how his mate would react.

To say Megatron was dumbfounded was an understatement. Megatron tried to speak again, but words failed him and he suddenly passed out cold, the only thing saving him from hitting the hard ground being Windblast.

"I didn't expect him to pass out in shock" Bee stated, worried about his mate after all this.

"My little bee, this is not that uncommon. Primes and leaders often are the ones who have the highest chances of passing out from unexpected news like this. You needn't worry or be concerned, he will come around soon" Windblast stated as he continued to hold Megatron's passed out form.

"How do you know so much?" Bee asked, inquisitive as ever.

"Because, long ago before I was forced to bond, which was what created you, I was a well-respected medic and served many Primes and leaders" Windblast stated.

"What made you stop?" Bee asked, sensing more.

"Your sire…. He didn't like that I had a successful career as a medic and he couldn't even hold down a position, as he drank high grade all the time" Windblast stated. "My most liberating day was when he was killed by the Decepticons. And even after the reprogramming and great transformation, Primus still protected me. There were some former Cons who wanted to force a bond with me, but Primus took care of them. I was in search of the many sparklings I was forced to carry, spark and then give away when I was led to you." Bee, seeing that his mate was still out cold, snuggled up to the old bot. Windblast smiled and held bee close even as Megatron remained passed out on one of Windblast's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days after Megatron had met Windblast and windblast had had time to adjust, Bee took his bearer out to meet some of Bee's friends. Windblast was looking forward to it, especially after meeting the grumpy old medic known as Ratchet. Actually, Windblast and Ratchet got along as both were or had been medics.

Outside the place, back in the citadel, the first bot Bee wanted to take Windblast to meet was Optimus. Bee knew where Optimus and his mate lived and so they easily found their way.

"Ok, the first friend I want you to meet was my former commander, Optimus Prime" Bee stated.

That name rang a bell to Windblast but he merely nodded. Optimus soon answered the door. He smiled when he saw Bumblebee. "Hi Bee. How are you? Who's your friend?" Optimus asked warmly.

"I am doing well. This is Windblast. He is my bearer" Bee stated, watching for Optimus' reaction.

"Pleased to meet you, do come in. I will introduce you to my mate Starscream" Optimus replied, inviting them in.

"Thank you" Windblast stated. He liked Optimus as Optimus seemed to be a good bot.

"May I get you two anything?" Optimus asked.

"I haven't had energon in a while, would you have some to spare?" Windblast asked.

"Certainly" Optimus replied and as he went for the energon, he called his mate to come. Starscream soon came and Optimus returned with the energon.

"So I understand you are bee's creator" Optimus mentioned to Windblast, updating Starscream at the same time.

"You are correct. However, you don't seem too surprised finding that out" Windblast stated, thinking of Megatron's reaction to this realization.

"I have seen many bots find lost family at the library of sparklings since the great transformation. There is little left too surprise me, although I am curious as to how you survived" Optimus stated.

Windblast really didn't want to get into that. "Let's just say, Primus was watching over me" Blast stated, hoping Optimus wouldn't press any further.

"Fair enough" Optimus replied, knowing not to press any further.

"By the way, what is this library of Sparklings?" Blast asked.

"It is a broken down building where bots gather to see if they can find their family. Lost sparklings search or creators and vice versa. You see many families were split by Megatron before he an Cybertron were transformed by Primus" Optimus explained.

"It is really nice to meet you, Windblast. We don't often see bots like you around anymore" Starscream said, reorienting the conversation.

"That's because many of my contemporaries were destroyed during the Civil War. Very few of us made it out alive, Ratchet and I being two of the few" Windblast stated in response.

"That makes perfect sense" Optimus said. "I heard the height of the Civil war was gruesome."

"It was" Windblast stated. "I am extremely glad that we now have peace."

"As are we all" Optimus replied and they chatted for a while longer, each learning more about each other.


	33. Chapter 33

After chatting with Optimus and his mate, Bee took Windblast around to meet many more friends that Bee had. Windblast was pleased to meet so many bots who seemed to be so nice. Prowl and Jazz were warm and accepting as was Bulkhead. Several others were very surprised to see the older bot but nonetheless greeted him warmly.

"It would seem you have many good friends, my son" Windblast stated, "I am happy for you."

Bee smiled. "I am glad to have so many good friends as well as have such a loving family. It is even better now that you can be a part of it" Bee replied.

"You… you want me to be a part of it?" Windblast asked, a bit stunned at what Bee was saying.

"Yes… you are my creator and have every right to be part of my family" Bee stated, as he wanted Windblast to be part of the family.

Windblast was so touched he started shedding energon tears. "thank you… so much. You have no idea what it means to me to have a real family to be a part of…" Windblast said, tears still in his optics. Bee wrapped his arms around the older bot and both headed for bee's home.

Meanwhile, at Optimus and Starscream's residence, Optimus was once again feeling dizzy. Starscream, called a medic. The medic came and examined Optimus.

"He is low on energon as the triplets that are developing inside of him are taking everything he takes in, as they are going to be huge. I am not sure if he will be able to spark them the regular way" the medic stated, stunned.

Starscream nodded. "Ok, anything else?" Starscream asked.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest and make sure a medic sees him at least weekly… we don't know how big these ones will get as they develop" the medic stated.

Optimus, a little loopy from being dizzy, didn't hear exactly what the medic said, but Starscream heard the medic loud and clear. Starscream didn't like the sound of this and realized this was most likely why Optimus didn't like carrying sparklings. Starscream vowed to care for his mate. The medic soon left, leaving the two alone.

"SO what's the verdict?" Optimus asked, sounding a little drunk though he couldn't be as Optimus never drank high grade energon and there was never any in the house.

"The verdict is… I am going to be taking care of you in addition to our little ones" Starscream replied. Optimus blew a raspberry at his mate, as Optimus was in a playful mood. Starscream wasn't so sure about doing that just yet. "nope, not until you get your energon." Optimus pouted a bit before taking in the much needed energon. Only once Optimus was completely refueled did Starscream "play" with Optimus. Needless to say, Optimus was soon out cold after a hot session and with a full energon tank. Starscream smiled at the sight and then went to the sparklings. After all, Starscream knew Optimus would be out for hours.


	34. Chapter 34

Elsewhere, away from the others, Bulkhead had set out on his own. He loved his two constructicon mates but he felt like he needed to just take a walk. They let him, knowing he was free now and they couldn't stop him, but then, they didn't really want to stop his either.

Bulkhead felt called to go out into the area beyond the city limits, which was far away from what most bots called the library of sparklings. Still, Bulkhead went, as if seeking something. It was a more deserted area just outside of the citadel where few bots ever went.

Out in this particularly barren beyond the city was a young bot. Well, she was an adult, but had two mech sparklings of her own. She had been forcibly taken twice since she was a youngling and each had resulted in a sparking. She had hoped that leaving her old citadel and moving to another would allow her the chance to leave her past behind and be the bot she wanted to be. Her name was Luna and she had grown up in a youth center on the far side of the planet. She figured she had no family, as no one knew anything about her data where she was at.

Bulkhead went on and saw the young family in the distance. He wasn't sure, but something about them drew him to them.

"May I help you?" He asked, startling the femme. She nearly froze in her tracks. "My name is Bulkhead, I came out here from the large citadel because I was called."

Luna wasn't sure, but figured she needed to say something. "DO whatever you want with me, but don't harm my sons"

Bulkhead was stunned. "I wasn't planning to harm any of you. I am here to help you reach the citadel"

Luna looked up. The bot was bigger than her but made no move toward her or her sons. Maybe he was ok to trust. "How can I trust you to not hurt us?"

"Primus led me out here, I truly believe. He wants you to safely reach the citadel… and your long lost family" Bulkhead stated, not sure where that had come from.

Luna listened, but when she heard about "family" she couldn't believe it. "No… I have no family"

"Yes, you do. And they are waiting for you in the citadel" Bulkhead stated. He had no idea who her family was, but he felt compelled to say that she did.

Seeing little other choice, as her sons were hungry, Luna decided to follow the mech. Bulkhead led her into the citadel. Luna was amazed that this mech had been so kind to her, but she was still careful. "I think we should see a medic" Bulkhead stated. Luna just nodded, not sure where this was going.

They soon saw the medic and both were shocked – Luna was Bulkhead's daughter from before the great transformation. "well…. I guess you do have family" Bulkhead stated, once out of shock. Luna just looked at him. "Please, come home with me, you and your sons. I will have you meet your fathers." Luna just nodded, shocked that she did in fact have family. She just hoped with this new-found family, she and her sons would be safe.


	35. Chapter 35

Watching over Cybertron, Primus was happy. He could see the fighting had ceased and that bots were getting along. Occasional squabbles broke out but nothing like what he had seen during the war and then the time some bots were enslaved to others. Primus continued to watch, making sure this new time of peace would not turn into war and leading sparklings and creators back together.

On Cybertron in the citadel, Bulkhead still couldn't believe he had been able to find one of his "lost sparklings" as he called them. Not only had he found her, but she had also already given him grandbabies to love. She was just glad that she had found a safe place to be and that she really did have a family who loved her. Bulkhead also hoped since he had found her, more of his little ones he had had to give up would seek him out.

Elsewhere, Sentinel Prime was not in a good mood, as the day he was due to spark was fast approaching and Blackarachnia didn't help much either. He tried to ignore the pain going through his systems, but he had a hunch what it meant – he was starting to spark. He hated this part, as it was painful. Blackarachnia just watched, waiting for her newest little ones to come forth. She would have asked for a medic to come and help, but Sentinel was stubborn and had refused to have one. Now he would spark without one. Though he struggled, he soon sparked three little ones, all mechs – Silver wolf, Snow Leopard, and Blue beetle. Blackarachnia was pleased while Sentinel just passed out.

In a different part of the citadel, Viper was walking with Ramble, as while Viper had met Ramble's sire, she also wanted to meet his bearer. Ramble decided to honor her request and took her to meet Jazz, Prowl, and their third mate. Once again, the third mate was off doing other things, and so Viper met only Jazz and Prowl, with Ramble telling Viper that Prowl was the young bot's true bearer. Viper smiled, pleased to meet the bot who had sparked Ramble. Viper felt almost ready to unite her spark with Ramble.

And in one other corner of town, having finally gotten time alone, even away from Sunbolt, Taurus made his moves on the sweet Wingspan. Both had felt their sparks react to each other. Taurus started by kissing the seeker gently. Wingspan enjoyed the kiss and wanting to go further, begged for more.

"Let's… let's be mates" Wingspan stated, knowing full well now what that entailed.

"If that is what you wish, my love, then let us do it" Taurus stated and soon they interfaced, not only bonding but causing Wingspan to spark. They basked in the love they shared as they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Sunbolt was out and about with Raven, as Sunbolt was watching Raven for Hot shot. Raven liked being with Sunbolt as they enjoyed walking around the citadel. Because Hotshot saw Optimus and Starscream as his parents, Sunbolt was considered an uncle to Raven. Sunbolt introduced Raven to many bots in the city, bots such as Viper, Ramble, Jazz, Prowl, Bulkhead, Blackarachnia, and many others. Raven loved meeting each new bot. Hotshot was busy, hoping to find a mate.

Meanwhile, Viper and Ramble, who still suffered some effects from the night he was almost beaten to death, were chatting. Viper was grateful to have met the bot who sired Ramble as well as having Ramble survive the nearly fatal attack.

"Wow, Prowl and Jazz are so nice" Viper stated.

"Yes, they are… they welcomed me with open arms" Ramble stated, trying not to stutter. It was a side effect from the beating. He tried hard to not stutter, but every so often he did anyway.

Viper looked to the small mech. He still had scars and had some other problems that had come from the beating he had taken from Bolt, but Ramble was recovering, slowly. "It's ok, Ramble" Viper said supportively as she hugged Ramble.

He was a bit caught off guard, but smiled. He nuzzled into her, showing her he did love her. Viper felt her spark go even wilder. "You… you feel that?" Ramble asked, slightly stuttering, as he felt his spark race and skip pulses. He could almost feel hers as he was snuggled up against her chest.

"Yes…" She replied. She felt it, oh she felt it alright. "But we should find a more private space."

Ramble agreed and soon they found a small private area where no one would bother them while they created their bond, unknowingly causing Viper to become sparked.

Elsewhere, Optimus, while glad for the help from his mate, grew a bit bored, as Starscream hardly let Optimus do anything anymore. Optimus lay in the bed, grumpy and in pain, as this was not what he was used to. He wanted to be more active, but that was out of the question according to Starscream. Optimus was always dizzy when up, and so Starscream had told his mate not to get out of the berth. Optimus was sick of it, and so instead of listening, Optimus tried to get up from the berth. The next thing he knew was that he was sprawled out on the floor. The loud thud followed by a "frag it" brought Starscream into the room.

Starscream sighed. "I told you no getting out of bed, unless I help you" Starscream stated. Optimus muttered something under his breath about being in pain and bored. Starscream took pity on his mate, helped Optimus up and then provided some "fun." Needless to say, Optimus felt better after that.


	37. Chapter 37

Viper was waking from the slumber induced by bonding with her now sweet mate Ramble. She stretched and smiled as he still lay in recharge next to her. True, he wasn't big, but she knew he was the bot that Primus had picked just for her. She kissed him softly before getting up to find energon. She felt famished for some reason, and figured it had to do with the overload they had just had. She smiled as she got out of bed and headed for energon. She couldn't wait to tell her parents the good news.

Meanwhile, Wingspan was just rousing as well. Taurus had long been up and was gone, as he had to work, but he left a sweet note for his mate and energon within reach. Taurus had seen Optimus do that for Starscream and vice versa and so he hoped that by leaving energon nearby, Wingspan would be able to get fueled up before getting up. Wingspan smiled, as the gesture was so sweet to him. He didn't know that he had sparked but the energon that he had been left tasted even better than usual. HE would have to thank his mate next time he got the chance.

In the citadel, Lugnut had come. He wasn't happy with how bolt had been treated. He didn't know that Bolt had attacked a smaller bot unprovoked. Lugnut headed to where Megatron resided. The guards were careful about watching the bot, but let him in.

"I demand to see our glorious leader, Megatron" Lugnut said, still using the old phrase.

"Demanding will get you nowhere, Lugnut" Bee said.

"I want to know why my son Bolt was placed in the brig for no reason" Lugnut demanded.

Bee sighed and called his mate, as Bee knew Lugnut wouldn't listen to the small yellow bot. Megatron soon arrived. "What do you want, Lugnut" Megatron asked.

"Oh glorious leader, I want to know why my son is in the brig for no reason."

IF Megatron could have rolled his optics, he would have. He hated it when Lugnut called him that. "Bolt was placed in the brig for beating a bot to within an inch of the bot's life without any provocation" Megatron stated. "In fact, Bolt is lucky the bot didn't succumb to the injuries, or Bolt would be charged with murder."

Now Lugnut was confused. "What?" Lugnut asked, as Bolt had lied to his father. Bolt had said bolt was the victim of the beating, not the perp.

"Bolt, without any provocation, attacked a bot half his size. A bot named Ramble. The bot survived, but still has after effects from the beating" Megatron explained.

"Bolt told me that Bolt was the victim of the attack" Lugnut retorted.

"No, Lugnut. Your son was the one who attacked" Megatron explained. Lugnut was stunned. He couldn't believe this. Lugnut had been so sure of what he thought he knew. "Go home Lugnut. Your son will be released soon and I am sure Blitzwing is at home waiting for you." Lugnut nodded and headed out.


	38. Chapter 38

Soon, after Lugnut left, Stinger arrived. He had found what appeared to be a sweet femme, but he wanted a bit of dating advice.

"Hi mom" Stinger said as he came up and hugged bee. "greetings, father." Stinger had figured his father didn't care for hugs so Stinger refrained.

"Give your father a hug too" Bee encouraged. Stinger did as told, as he liked giving hugs. Megatron didn't care for it, but accepted it and hugged back.

"Mom… I would like some advice" Stinger stated, after all the hugs were done.

"What kind of advice?" Megatron asked, butting in, as he didn't like being left out of conversations that were going on right in front of him.

"Dating advice" Stinger stated. Megatron looked to bee, Megatron didn't have much advice when it came to that topic.

"I see why you asked me and not your father" Bee replied, a smile on his face.

"Yes… I have found this wonderful femme. She seems to be such a nice bot. I feel like my spark may be reacting to her, but I don't want to jump the gun" Stinger explained.

Megatron nodded. It made sense. But then, things were different when Megatron made Bee his mate.

"In the words of another wise bot, I would suggest you get to know her as a friend and see where it goes" Bee suggested.

Stinger nodded, it made sense. "Thanks" Stinger answered and took off like a shot.

After stinger left, Megatron was curious. "Bee, my love, what old bot gave you that advice?" Megatron asked, curious as all get out.

"Optimus Prime" Bee responded.

"Go figure" Megatron muttered in response. He was beginning to see why so many bots respected Optimus both before and after the great transformation.

"By the way, have you seen Viper? She left last night and hasn't returned Bee asked, getting Megaton's processor elsewhere.

"I haven't, but knowing her, she will return when she is ready. She always does" Megatron stated, unknowingly showing his own sense of gathered wisdom.

Bee smiled. "You are right. I just hope she comes back safe and sound."

"There is no reason to believe she won't, after she was trained well" Megatron stated, "But come to berth, as I have a surprise for you my love." Bee beamed. He knew what that meant and he was eagerly looking forward to it. They headed to their shared berth and had all sorts of fun.

Meanwhile, Wingspan, feeling like he wanted to go visit his creators, soon got up. He was grateful he had such a thoughtful mate in Taurus. Wingspan left a note just in case Taurus got home before Wingspan returned and then the seeker headed out. He felt compelled to share the news with at least his "mother" creator Jazz. Jazz was going to be in for a slight shock when Wingspan finally told the older bot what had happened.


	39. Chapter 39

Making his way through the city, Wingspan was on his way to see his bearer, Jazz. Wingspan knew he had to tell Jazz about the seeker bonding. It didn't take long to find Jazz, as once again he was at the library of sparklings.

"Mama, how often do you come here?" Wingspan asked, startling Jazz.

"I come at least three times a week, as I hope to find sparklings that I sparked and were ripped from me, like you" Jazz stated, happy now that he knew it was wingspan who had found him. "You seem happy today, my son."

"Oh I am, mama, I am" Wingspan stated. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

"Sure, my seekerling" Jazz stated, having no clue how much hearing that made Wingspan happy.

The two headed for a smaller more private area. "Mama, I have something to tell you"

"Go on, I am listening" Jazz stated, sensing the seeker's joy.

"I bonded, mama. Last night Taurus and I became spark mates" Wingspan stated, so happy.

Jazz smiled. True, he didn't know Taurus but Jazz already sensed that things were going to be ok. "That is wonderful to hear, my seekerling" Jazz stated. Mother and son continued talking as Wingspan sought out all kinds of advice.

Meanwhile, Stinger was on his way to somewhere. He needed to go talk to this beautiful femme, in hopes that she would consider being friends with him. HE soon spotted her, and she looked just as pretty as ever.

"Excuse me" He stated politely, trying to draw her attention.

"Yes" she responded sweetly. She had been raised to be a hard worker but was still sweet.

"My name is Stinger. May I ask your name?" Stinger asked politely.

"My name is Belle" she answered, her yellow and orange coloration shimmered in the sun.

"I must say that that is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful femme" Stinger stated.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Belle replied.

"I wasn't meaning to flatter you, Belle. I was speaking honestly. You are pretty and you have a lovely name to match" Stinger explained.

Belle was a bit surprised as she had met many a mech who wanted her for nothing more than her femme parts so to speak. Stinger seemed a bit different, but she was cautious. "What are your intentions, stinger?" Belle asked.

"To see if you would be willing to be my friend" Stinger replied.

"Friend?" Belle asked, not sure if he was playing her or not.

"Yes, a friend. I would like to get to know you better as I can see you are quite a capable femme no matter what you put your mind to" Stinger replied. He knew from how she talked that she had been played by mechs before. He could only hope she saw past him being a mech to him being a bto who really wanted to get to know her.


	40. Chapter 40

Meanwhile, as the younger bots were starting to find spark mates, Optimus was having a bit of trouble. He was sparked, with triplets, and his systems were overwhelmed. This particular night saw him sleep walk out of his place and into the citadel. He didn't have a clue what was going on. He thought he was sleeping.

A bot out late saw the bot walking around oddly. This bot decided to follow, just in case. Optimus made his way towards the edge of the citadel and was soon heading to the middle of nowhere. This bot was concerned, but didn't know who to tell and so just continued to follow the sleep walking bot.

Meanwhile, back at home, Starscream soon woke. Something didn't feel right. He checked the berth beside him, but Optimus wasn't there. He quickly got up and searched the place. No trace of his mate was found. Starscream was now trying not to panic. He woke his son, Sunbolt who had stayed with them the last couple of nights.

"Sunbolt, get up. I need you to watch the sleeping sparklings" Starscream stated, anxiety in his optics.

"Why? What has happened, mother?" Sunbolt asked, very concerned.

"Your father Optimus is gone and I have to find him before he or the sparklings he carries get hurt" Starscream quickly explained. Sunbolt nodded and kept an optic on his siblings while Starscream headed out.

Starscream took to the air, having no idea where his precious and sparked mate was and that worried the seeker. He searched over the citadel and didn't see Optimus. Starscream started in the center and then made each circle bigger until Starscream realized he was outside of the city limits. Starscream could only pray his mate was safe.

Meanwhile, the other bot who had followed Optimus was close by the bot, hoping the bot would soon wake or be found. The random bot's prayers were answered when he noticed a seeker blast by overhead. He silently signaled the bot. Starscream, stunned, soon circled back and landed.

"Why did you signal me?" Starscream asked, still worried about his missing mate.

The nervous bot pointed to the sleep walking Optimus who was now walking in circles. "I don't know who he is sir, but I have been following him and trying to get him back to the city" The young mech stated.

Starscream was relieved to find his mate, but also worried, as Optimus had never done this before. Starscream went up to his mate, and though he had been told never wake a sleep walker, Starscream felt he had to try.

"Optimus… Optimus my love" Starscream spoke gently as he approached the sleep walking bot. Optimus headed for the soft sounds. "That's right, come to me."

The young mech was amazed as the sleep walking bot headed right for the seeker. It was only once Starscream had Optimus in a warm embrace that Optimus seemed to rouse.

"Love?" Optimus suddenly said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you" Starscream stated patiently.

"I didn't go far, never do" Optimus replied, still half awake and completely unaware that they were outside the city.

"No, you never do" Starscream said with a smile. "Now it's time to go back to bed." And with that, Starscream led both his mate and the random young mech back to the citadel. All were soon grateful to be home.

Starscream helped Optimus back to bed. Starscream was now seeing why Primus had decided to have the seeker spark – as Optimus' systems had trouble handling it. "I swear, my love, after this, I will carry all our babies" Starscream stated. He didn't get a verbal response, but Optimus did snuggle in tighter. Starscream smiled and soon drifted back off to sleep himself.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day, when Optimus woke up, Starscream was right there. Optimus was a bit puzzled, as he didn't remember what happened the night beore. "Love?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, my sweet?" Starscream answered.

"Why do you seem to be watching me so closely?" Optimus asked, sounding more like the Optimus Starscream had fallen for.

"Because… last night, due to being sparked, you sleepwalked and while you did so, you completely walked yourself outside the citadel. IF it weren't for a young mech who followed you, I don't know if I would've found you in time" Starscream stated.

Optimus lowered his helm. He felt awful. But a promise was a promise and he had promised to carry this time. "I will try to be better, love" Optimus said. Starscream went over and hugged Optimus, as Starscream still loved Optimus no matter what.

Meanwhile, Jazz was still reeling about Wingspan being bonded. Jazz had barely gotten to know Wingspan and he wasn't sure he liked that the young seeker had bonded to another bot. "Are you sure you are ready?" Jazz asked, his worry coming forth.

"I am ready, mama" Wingspan answered, "Besides, Taurus is such a wonderful mech."

"Who is Taurus?" Jazz asked, never having met the bot before.

"He was sparked to Optimus, and so Optimus and Starscream are his parents" Wingspan stated.

Jazz sighed softly. He knew Taurus must have been one that Optimus must have had to give up. "He was sparked to Optimus?" Jazz asked, hoping for more information.

"Yes, before the great transformation, when Optimus was a mere pleasure bot/sparkling creator for Megatron and Megatron alone, along with Starscream" Wingspan stated. Jazz hadn't realized that and he had always wondered what had happened to Optimus.

"Well, if he is anything like Optimus, I am sure he will be a good bot" Jazz stated.

Not knowing Optimus from before he was forced to be under programming, Wingspan began to talk about how Taurus acted, how gentle and kind he was and how caring and thoughtful. As Jazz listened, he immediately thought of Optimus. Taurus was much like his bearer which was a relief. "And I think he will be a good father if we ever decide to have sparklings" Wingspan finished.

"Of that, I have no doubt" Jazz stated with a smile. Taurus sounded much like Optimus and that made Jazz happy.

Meanwhile, Stinger was working on becoming friends with Belle. He didn't know much about Cybertronian history or Cybertronian nature, but he learned about them because Belle was into them. They actually were very interesting, he had just never been exposed to much of it before.

"Wow, all this information is amazing" Stinger stated, nothing but truth in the statement.

Belle looked to him, to see if he was lying. But what she saw on his face was amazement and wonder. He truly was amazed. He didn't see it, but she smiled softly. She was starting to see that he really did want to get to know her and know her for who she really was. She had tried this before, showing bots who were so-called "interested" in her before, but they had never shown any real interest in what she really liked and was like. Stinger was different and that, to Belle, was a relief.


	42. Chapter 42

Stinger enjoyed his time with Belle. They read up on whatever she enjoyed and he showed her a few subjects he enjoyed. For the first time r, Stinger showed her some of the things he liked to look into and experiment with. While she had never really been one to experiment with things and such, she found what he talked about interesting and she began asking questions. She was finding that they were a lot more alike than she realized. It was comforting to both Belle and Stinger as they grew closer as friends.

Elsewhere in the Citadel, Taurus had gone home to find Wingspan gone. Taurus was grateful for the note that Wingspan had left and went to find the bot. Taurus didn't know Jazz or anything like that, but Taurus was more than happy that Wingspan was spending some time with his bearer.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Jazz's place?" Taurus asked a bot he didn't know, a bot named Sapphire.

"Sure can, it's over this way" Sapphire stated and led the bot there. She was older and already had a mate of her own. She knew a lot of bots in the area where Jazz lived and so she took Taurus there.

"There he is" Sapphire stated, pointing to Wingspan and Jazz.

"Thank you…. What is your name?"

"I'm Sapphire. My mate and I live in this part of town. We were on our way home from the library of sparklings, as we still hope that Primus will lead some of our children home to us" Sapphire explained.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire, and Thank you for helping me" Taurus replied and he headed over to his mate and his mate's family.

Sapphire smiled and left. She liked helping out others. She had been an Autobot before Megatron had changed everything and then once again after the great transformation, she could be herself once again. She headed for home and her mate Wasp.

Taurus carefully approached his mate, as he didn't want to startle the seeker. Jazz was the first to see Taurus as Wingspan had his back to his mate. "Who are you?" Jazz asked, protective of Wingspan.

"My name is Taurus, a nice femme named Sapphire helped me come here, as my mate Wingspan left me a note that he had gone to visit his bearer, Jazz. I found the note and was hoping that I could come meet his bearer as well, as he had met my family. I felt it important to meet his" Taurus explained. Wingspan just smiled as he heard his mate.

Jazz was stunned. "You are Taurus?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. And like Wingspan, my brother Sunbolt and I grew up in a youth center. We had been forcibly given up when we were sparklings" Taurus explained.

Jazz nodded. Wingspan added on, "Mama, Sunbolt is a seeker like I am. Taurus and Sunbolt are brothers because one was born to Optimus, Taurus, and one was born to Starscream, Sunbolt, and Starscream and Optimus are now bonded." Taurus nodded.

Jazz smiled softly. He decided Taurus would be good for Wingspan. "Welcome to the family, son."

Taurus smiled in return. "Thank you. Always glad to finally be a part of one." Jazz and Wingspan nodded in understanding.


	43. Chapter 43

Back in the leader's place, Viper was once again visiting her parents. She had now bonded and wanted to tell them. She ran into her mother, bee, first.

"Mama!" Viper called out, all excited about the news she had to share with her parents.

Bee smiled, but gently shushed her. "Calm down, my daughter. The little ones are sleeping"

"Sorry, I just have good news" Viper stated, a little more quietly.

Bee smiled. "What is this good news, my daughter?"

"I… I bonded with Ramble" Viper stated, so excited.

"That is nice to hear. I am glad you found the bot for you" Bee stated.

"Yes, mama. He is so sweet. I Know he will make my life better by being part of it" Viper stated.

Bee nodded. He had a feeling about something but didn't want to seem pushy. "Have you two discussed having sparklings?" Bee asked, knowing Viper had always wanted to be a mother.

"Not yet, we want to wait on that" Viper stated.

Bee sighed. "You may not get to wait long."

"Why do you say that, mama?" Viper asked, worried.

"Because, sometimes, during a bonding, one bot or the other sparks" Bee stated.

"Really?" Viper asked.

"Yes, that was how it worked with your father and I" Bee stated.

"Do you think I should get checked out?" Viper asked.

"Not right now, but you may want to soon. And you may want to discuss the possibility of sparklings with Ramble" Bee encouraged, wanting the best for his daughter.

"Yes, mama. Is Ratchet here?" Viper asked.

"He will return soon, he went for a break with his mates" Bee replied.

"Great, he'll return even more grumpy" Viper retorted, having accidentally seen this before.

Bee looked at her. "How would you know?"

"Don't ask" Viper stated, and before Bee could, Ratchet returned, and grumpier than before. Bee now saw where Viper knew it from. "Well, guess I will get this over with" Viper stated and she headed for the med bay and Ratchet.

Meanwhile, Optimus did his best to stay close to home as he was getting bigger carrying the triplets, but he was bored. He let his processor wander, not realizing he was falling asleep while standing up. He let himself just drift off, imaging all kinds of fun things to do, with and without his mate. Optimus was soon out cold, deep in sleep and crashed to the ground, narrowly missing any furniture. Starscream came running in at the sound of the crash. Starscream sighed when he saw Optimus crashed on the ground. Nothing it seemed would make things any better until Optimus sparked. Starscream dragged Optmus back to the berth, hoping everything was ok.


	44. Chapter 44

Not knowing where his mate had gone to, Ramble woke up in a bit of a panic, but a pulse form Viper calmed the bot down. Ramble struggled to get himself out of the bed and head out. He wanted to be with his mate for a bit talk with her about something.

Meanwhile, Taurus and his mate Wingspan headed over to visit Sunbolt, Starscream and Optimus. Thankfully, Optimus was having a good day this day and Hotshot was watching the other little ones.

"Dad, mom, I want you to meet my sparkmate, Wingspan" Taurus stated. Sunbolt smiled, as he had a feeling these two would bond.

"Pleased to meet you" Starscream answered.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you and your coloration reminds me of an old friend" Optimus stated. Starscream was relieved that Optimus was behaving.

"An old friend?" Wingspan answered.

"Yes…you look… you look like Jazz" Optimus stated, not knowing he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Well, sir…. Jazz was my bearer before he was forced to give me up" Wingspan stated.

Both Starscream and Optimus nodded, as they understood how jazz had felt. "I know how that feels, as my mate and I, before the transformation, were forced to give up all the bots we sparked" Optimus stated in a serious and sad tone.

"Taurus told me a little about that" Wingspan stated honestly.

"I felt it only right, dad and mom, as it was something that Wingspan and I had in common" Taurus interjected.

"It is ok, son. I understand" Optimus replied, acting much like the Optimus of old – the kind, gentle, gifted leader though he was no longer a leader and he had accepted that.

"We both understand" Starscream added, snuggling into his own mate. Wingspan imitated the older seeker. And while Optimus was used to it, Taurus took a bit to adjust, as they had only recently bonded.

Wingspan looked a little irritated. "Patient, young seeker, he will learn. Optimus took time to teach and his son will be no different" Starscream gently reminded the young seeker. Wingspan was relieved to hear that, and so was Taurus, as he really did love his mate he just wasn't used to being bonded yet.

Optimus felt better this day, as he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he sparked the little ones inside of him. "You having a good day today, dad?" Taurus asked.

"Yes, son. I am. Your new siblings should be coming soon."

Taurus smiled. "I hope they do come soon, as I would love to have more siblings. I also hope that my mate and I will be able to have sparklings" Taurus stated.

"One word of caution, young bots, beware of Seeker heat cycles" Starscream stated and then explained as he saw the confused looks. After the explanation, both young bots felt better.

"I can't wait" Wingspan stated, "as I am eager to start a family"

"As am I" Taurus stated.

"Get a room" Starscream joked and Optimus pretended to shut his optics. The young bots smiled and soon left.

"Well, that went well" Optimus stated

"Yes, now we can only hope things go well when you spark"

"Let's hope…I am tired of surprises"

"So am I, love, so am I" Starscream stated and they both headed to bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was getting used to seeing his daughter and her sons. She really appreciated being able to live with her creators while adjusting to this new citadel. And her sons loved their new found grandparents immensely, and often times, the young mechs would be left with their grandparents so she could go into the citadel for various reasons.

Elsewhere, Hotshot was enjoying watching his siblings while Raven played carefully with them. Raven was extremely gentle with each. Hotshot was a bit puzzled as to how she had learned to be so careful.

"You are doing such a wonderful job with them, sweetheart. How do you know so much?" he gently asked.

"At the youth center I was at, the charge bot saw that I did well in caring for the toys they had and so he allowed me to help the teachers that were there. I learned many things" Raven stated as she helped with the little ones. Hot Shot smiled and helped with the little ones as well.

As Raven was helping her father, Spirit was heading back towards the library of Sparklings. She wasn't looking for creators or sparklings as she had found her creators and she knew she didn't have any sparklings yet. She was hoping that by going to this active meeting place, she may find a bot who she could see as a loving mate. It wouldn't be easy, as she was picky, but she needed to try as she felt it in her spark that she wanted a family, and now that she had found her creators, she wanted her own family and sparklings.

And back at Optimus and Starscream's place, Optimus was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell Starscream and worry the bot, so Optimus decided to suffer in silence. It was his typical style when he got close to sparking. Starscream failed to notice so far. But Sunbolt could tell something seemed off.

"Dad?" Sunbolt asked as Optimus came into the room, slightly brooding.

"Yes, son?" Optimus answered, though it was clear his attention was mostly elsewhere.

"Something wrong?" Sunbolt asked.

"Nope, all is fine" Optimus replied, though Sunbolt could tell that was a knee jerk type response.

"Something is wrong" Sunbolt loudly called out, drawing Starscream's attention.

"I told you nothing is wrong" Optimus replied emphatically, though the slight wince was already proving him a liar.

Starscream came in and sighed. "They are coming, aren't they?" Starscream asked, finally seeing the signs.

"Maybe" Optimus stated, still trying to hide his pain and suffer in silence, like he did many times when he sparked sparklings for Megatron while under the programming.

"That's a yes" Starscream stated, recognizing what Optimus was doing, and he had Sunbolt help quickly prepare for the coming adventure.

"Who's coming?" Sunbolt asked as he helped.

"The sparklings, now help me get him in bed or help get blankets, your choice" Starscream stated. Sunbolt did both and now all they could do was wait.


	46. Chapter 46

Starscream watched as he knew it would be soon. Sunbolt stayed close by, as Starscream had asked him too. They didn't get a medic as there wasn't time they figured. And in silence, Optimus started to push out the seekerlings that had ben developing inside his sparkling development chamber. "Here we go" Starscream stated, preparing for the first. Sunbolt stood by, hoping to be ready for anything.

Optimus remained calm even though his body was wracked with pain. He pushed and pushed and soon the first seekerling came out, a bright pink femme. She had white stripes on her wings which broke up the bright pink. Sunbolt was stunned, as he hadn't seen a femme seeker before. "Highlighter…" Optimus whispered.

Starscream smiled. "Highlighter it is" Starscream replied and set the little femme down, figuring that they the medic could be called once Optimus was done with sparking all three little ones. Starscream hoped also that Optimus would have no complications since they didn't have a medic on scene.

A few minutes later, the first femme was followed by a second femme seeker. This one was a beautifully rich purple with silver accents. Sunbolt was amazed yet again. Optimus remained quiet even as he sparked the little ones. "Silverstar…." Optimus whispered.

"I don't know, Optimus. I think there is already a Silverstar out there" Starscream stated.

"Silver…. Moon" Optimus then uttered. He was getting exhausted.

"I like it" Starscream stated, and placed the little one in the special crib berth. "One left."

Sunbolt watched, figuring this last one had to be a mechling. He was soon to be proven wrong.

The third and final seekerling came forth – another femme. She was Blue and Red with hints of purple, colorations she seemed to have gotten from her creators. "North Star…." Optimus got out before falling into recharge.

Starscream nodded and placed the last one with her sisters. "Now, Sunbolt, go find a medic" Starscream stated so he could remain with his family. Sunbolt did as asked and soon returned with a medic.

"He just sparked three femme seekerlings" Starscream informed the medic who closely looked at Optimus and the three femmes. The seekerlings were fine and Optimus needed some minor repair due to the wings the seekerlings had. Other than that, all were declared healthy. Starscream was grateful. The medic soon left.

"Welcome to the world, Highlighter, Silvermoon, and North Star, I am your much older brother" Sunbolt stated.

"Now, you are no longer alone, my seeker son" Starscream stated.

"No, I am not. With all my siblings who are seekers, plus you plus Wingspan, I am truly with those who can understand" Sunbolt stated.

"And you can come to us if you ever need anything" Starscream told him. Sunbolt smiled and snuggling into the older seeker. He now felt like he truly belonged.


	47. Chapter 47

And while Starscream and his mate were enjoying their newest littles ones, Sunbolt headed out to tell Taurus. It didn't take long to find him, as he and his mate were out and about, making friends and telling all what they had just learned about Wingspan.

"Hey Taurus" Sunbolt called out to his brother, getting Wingspan's attention.

Wingspan nudged his mate. "Love, your brother wants you" Wingspan told Taurus.

Taurus turned around with a smile. "Hey Sunbolt. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Sunbolt asked, having his own news to bring as well.

"Wingspan and I are going to be parents! Wingspan is sparked with little ones" Taurus stated, so genuinely happy about the news.

"That is so nice. Congrats to you. I also bring news – mom and dad welcomed three little femme seekerlings into the family. We now have sisters to look out for" Sunbolt stated.

Wingspan smiled as did Taurus. "Well we were heading over there to tell mom and dad our news. Maybe we can meet the three new ones when we are there" Taurus stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Wingspan stated.

"Taurus, I know you are excited about your news and you want to meet the little ones, but I ask that you give mom and dad some time to rest. Especially dad, as he is exhausted" Sunbolt cautioned.

Taurus nodded. "Sure, it can wait a bit. I don't want to frazzle mom and dad, they have enough of that already" Taurus stated, sounding so much like Optimus.

"Well, we haven't told my bearer yet" Wingspan stated, figuring that they could had there next instead.

"No, we haven't had a chance to yet" Taurus stated. "If Sunbolt wishes to come, do you care if he comes along with us?"

"If he wishes, he may come" Wingspan stated, allowing Sunbolt the choice.

Sunbolt hadn't met Jazz or his mates before. "If it won't be an imposition, I would love to join you" Sunbolt said.

"It's not" Wingspan replied, "please come." Sunbolt was relieved and decided to go with his brother and his brother's mate, unaware that while meeting Jazz that they would meet up with a couple other bots.

Soon, the trio made their way to where Jazz and his mates lived. Taurus and Wingspan smiled as did Sunbolt. A couple other young bots were there, Taurus recognized one – Viper. He couldn't remember the name of the young mech.

"Wingspan?" Jazz suddenly asked, stopping the conversation.

"I'm here mama" Wingspan stated, all smiles.

"I see. You seem so happy" Jazz commented. He had already been told by Ramble and Viper that they were expecting sparklings, as Ratchet had told Viper so.

"I am. My mate and I are going to be parents" Wingspan stated.

Jazz was a bit stunned. HE hadn't expected both pairs of bots to be expecting. "Wow."

"Congratulations" Viper stated, "My mate Ramble and I just told him we were expecting as well."

"Now I feel like a fifth wheel" Sunbolt stated, as he wasn't even bonded yet.

"Nonsense" Prowl stated, coming over. "You are just as welcome as everyone else, though I am not sure I know your name."

"I'm Sunbolt" the seeker stated.

"Nice to meet you, please, join us. And don't worry, you will find your own love someday" Prowl stated. Sunbolt felt better and he joined in the conversation.


	48. Chapter 48

Meanwhile, as the others were busy, Belle headed out to see her new friend Spirit. Belle was grateful and relieved to see Stinger being such a good friend, but Spirit was another femme, slightly older, and Belle hoped to get advice from Spirit regarding Stinger.

"Sounds like quite the gentlebot" Spirit replied after hearing what Belle had to say.

"You really think so?" Belle asked, as she was still unsure.

"Belle, I have been around many a mech and you easily learn to tell the good from the bad" Spirit stated.

"Is that really true?" Belle asked, wanting it to be so.

"Yes, it is" Spirit told the younger femme and explained what Spirit had seen. Belle listened. She didn't like everything that she heard but it made her realize that Stinger really was trying to be a good mech friend to her and possibly more.

"Wow" Belle finally said after Spirit told Belle several stories that Spirit knew from experience.

"Yeah, like I said, it is easy to tell the good from the bad, though the smooth from the truly good takes a bit more effort" Spirit said, "But that being said, I really do believe you have a good bot in Stinger. I was told of how Stinger saved my half sibling Ramble from another bot. Stinger has a good spark."

"He really saved your sibling?" Belle asked.

"Yep, jumped right in and saved Ramble, no questions, no concerns about his own safety, just the safety of the smaller bot, my half-brother" Spirit added.

Belle could only nod. She was starting to see that Stinger was more than just a good friend and a good bot. Maybe, just maybe, he was meant to be more than that to her. "Do you know anything else about Stinger?" Belle asked.

"Grew up in a youth center, found his way here, found his family and his twin. His twin is Viper" Spirit added.

"VIPER? The Viper, the femme every mech seemed to want?" Belle asked, having heard the rumors that had gone through the citadel about Viper.

"Yes, but please, respect her and her standing in this citadel. She is actually a nice bot to those who respect her and those she loves" Spirit stated. "I met her, when she came over to meet our creators with Ramble. In fact, Viper is bonded, to Ramble."

Belle smiled. "Well, if you think that Stinger is ok, I will give him a chance."

Spirit smiled. "Sounds good, and here comes your chance, as he is coming here. Maybe to see you" Spirit stated, pointing out Stinger. The femme seeker parted and allowed Belle and Stinger to enjoy each other's company.


	49. Chapter 49

Meanwhile, as it seemed like families were being reunited or created, Luna was starting to realize that bots could be trusted. Her own mother creator had taken her in and his two mates loved her and her little mechlings. She started to trust bots more, but was still cautious.

"Luna, my daughter, it is not good to remain inside all the time. Please, go visit the citadel today. My mates and I will watch your little ones" Bulkhead encouraged.

"But… But… on my own?" She asked, still not quite certain.

"You will be safe. I have many friends that live in the citadel and they will help if but asked" Bulkhead stated, naming them and giving her a description of them. She was relieved that her mother creator knew so many bots. It made her feel better.

"Okay, please keep my mechlings safe" she pleaded before she left.

"Will do, now go" Bulkhead replied gently. He wanted her to see that there was more to life than just hiding from everything.

Luna headed into the citadel, amazed by all the bots who lived here. Many were friendly and greeted her, both mech and femme bots. She smiled and greeted them back. She still wasn't totally sure about all of this but things started to feel better. But just as she was feeling better, a jealous femme came over to her and started to harass her. Luna wasn't sure what to do. She looked around, and didn't see any friends that her mother creator had mentioned.

Sunbolt was walking by with his brother Taurus and his brother's mate Wingspan. Sunbolt saw the new femme being harassed by an older femme who was always the jealous type. Sunbolt, seeing the fear in the younger femme's optics, went over.

"Shiner that is enough" Sunbolt stated, talking to the older femme.

She turned to look at him. "Walk away mech, this femme is mine to harass."

Sunbolt, not one to back down as he was a seeker, became angry with the older femme. "I said leave her alone" Sunbolt growled and he ripped the older femme right off her feet. He threw her some distance away.

She growled and tried to attack, but she had never learned you don't piss off seekers. Sunbolt stood his ground and threw several hard hits at the femme as she attacked him. Luna was nervous and tried to run off, but she ran smack into Taurus and Wingspan. She was still scared. "Fear not, miss, we are here to protect you" Taurus stated is a reassuring manner. Luna didn't know what to believe, but she was afraid, as she felt trapped.

Soon, Sunbolt had chased off the older femme. "I am sorry that she harassed you, miss" Sunbolt said softly, energon dripping from a few small wounds.

Luna looked up. She was terrified as she was surrounded by three mechs she didn't know. "What is your name?" Taurus asked, sounding much like Optimus.

"L… Luna" she uttered, still scared.

"She is Bulkhead's daughter" Wingspan replied, having seen the femme once before.

Luna's head shot up at that. "You… you know my mother?" she asked, still scared.

"Yeah, you mother is old friends of my creators and of Taurus and Sunbolt's creators" Wingspan stated, "As my mother was Jazz and Taurus' mother was Optimus."

Luna looked at them, still worried, but asked one thing, "take me home please" she asked and they did so. Bulkhead was surprised when the three brought his daughter home. Sunbolt explained what had happened. Bulkhead nodded and was appreciate of what the three had done for his daughter. He took her inside and the three young mechs left.

"Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked, not sure. He felt bad for all of this.

Luna looked at her mother creator. "I.. I don't know" she replied. She had been scared of mechs and ok with femmes before, now she was scared of other femmes and not sure about mechs. She snuggled into Bulkhead, hoping just to rest for now. Bulkhead held her close, praying that she was not lost.


	50. Chapter 50

After Luna finally fell asleep, Bulkhead commed Optimus. Bulkhead felt the need to let his old leader know what had happened. Optimus listened as Bulkhead updated the red and blue bot. Bulkhead told of the whole incident that had happened, well, at least what he knew.

"All I can say is I am glad that those three were there to help her" Bulkhead stated, not knowing two were Optimus' sons.

"I am glad to hear that Taurus and Sunbolt were so helpful towards her" Optimus stated.

"Sound like it. DO you know whose sons those are?" Bulkhead asked, unaware.

"Well, Taurus and Sunbolt are Starscream and my sons. Wingspan is Taurus' mate and son of Jazz" Optimus informed Bulkhead.

"Now it all makes sense" Bulkhead stated, a smile obvious even over the comm. "You would have done the same thing."

"You're right, Bulkhead, I would have helped a femme in need, although I don't know if I would have put myself in the middle like Sunbolt did, that sounds more like Starscream, on his good side."

"well, either way, Luna made it back safely" Bulkhead stated.

"When did you find her?" Optimus asked, curious about the young femme's arrival to the citadel.

"I was outside the citadel one day and noticed a young femme with two even younger mechlings with her. I went to meet her and learned she was my daughter and before arriving here, she had been forcibly taken at least twice, two times resulting in sparklings. We are now watching over her and her sons" Bulkhead explained.

"It would seem as if our little ones that were taken from us seems to be on a mission to find us" Optimus stated, thinking of all the bots that had been reunited since the great transformation that Primus had caused.

"It would seem that way" Bulkhead stated. "Any way, please tell your sons thank you from us"

"Will do. Talk to you later, Bulkhead" Optimus stated and the comm ended just like that. Optimus had to smile as his sons were doing so much good.

"A cup of energon for your thoughts?" Starscream offered.

"Thanks, love. I was just thinking. I wonder how many more families are going to be reunited now that Primus has freed everyone" Optimus stated with a warm smile.

"I don't know, but I am sure many creators and sparklings are searching for each other. I just hope each searching bot finds those he or she seeks" Starscream added. He really did hope that they all did as there was one sparkling that Starscream had given up and Starscream desperately hoped that someday he would find that one. Starscream hadn't even told Optimus, as Starscream feared the little one a lost cause. Starscream prayed and hoped, not sure if the hope was in vain or not.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile, back at the leader's place, Megatron and Bee were a bit overwhelmed with the number of sparklings that were running around. Bee, more used to this, seemed to do ok, while Megatron struggled. He hadn't had as much experience with raising sparklings and so he was a little more standoffish. This was still so new and foreign to the leader.

"Come on, love, I could use some help" Bee asked, gently encouraging his mate to join in.

Megatron watched, not sure how to help or where to join in. "I…I" Megatron stated, not wanting to ask for help or guidance as he still had some pride left in him.

Bee realized what was going on and led his mate over to the sparklings. "Here I will feed this one, watch me and try to feed that one" Bee stated, scooping up two of the little ones. He handed one of them to Megatron, one that was an easy feeder, and Bee took the other sparkling, who wasn't an easy feeder though Bee was versed enough that he could make the hardest feeders look easy. Bee handed a specialized cube of sparkling approved energon to Megatron and then took a second one. Bee then sat down and had Megatron sit next to him.

Megatron watched and followed Bee's lead. This was something the leader wasn't quite comfortable with just yet, but he wanted to be a good mate to be and a good parent to the sparklings. Bee was demonstrating without Megatron having to ask. Megatron smiled as he could tell Bee knew the leader better than Megatron realized. Soon, Megatron was feeding one of the little ones. And as he did so, he realized what made this time special, as he felt the bond that was created between sparkling and creator. Only now did he realize that what he had done in the past was so devastating to both creator and sparkling. This really opened his optics to things he had failed to see before.

"I'm sorry…" Megatron softly uttered to no one in particular. Bee didn't even hear it, only the sparkling that Megatron held. Primus heard it and smiled. He knew Megatron was a good bot at spark, he just needed to find it. Megatron finished feeding the one he had, placed the little one down for a nap, and then picked up another. He was determined that this time, he would be a good creator. Bee looked over and smiled.

Bee quickly realized that Megatron had discovered the wonderful about working with the sparklings – the special bond that was created between sparkling and creator. Bee kept quiet, though, as he didn't want to ruin the moment, especially now that Megatron was helping all of his own accord.


	52. Chapter 52

Elsewhere in the citadel, Perceptor was out and about. He knew his sparkmates didn't like him to do this, but now that he was free, he was going to enjoy this freedom. He walked back towards the library of sparklings. He never expected who he was going to meet there.

As he sat, an old familiar voice came to him, "Perceptor?" the voice asked.

Perceptor turned to look at who had called his name and saw none other than Wheeljack. The bot had obviously had seen better days, but he was alive and well. "Wheeljack?!"

"The one and only" Jack replied.

"What happened to you?"

"I was shipped off to another citadel to be an experimental pleasure bot before Primus came and set us all free" Jack explained.

"That doesn't sound good" Perceptor answered.

"You're telling me. It was awful. I am not even going to go into all the experiments that they tried on me and the sparklings I was forced to carry that they created" Jack stated, shuddering at the memory.

"So, you, bonded by chance?" Perceptor asked, knowing the smaller bot was already bonded.

"Nope, no one has really wanted me. I felt led to come back here" Jack stated.

Perceptor felt awful. He wanted this bot to join him and his mates, but he would have to talk to them. More likely beg them to take Jack into their bond. "I am bonded" Perceptor added.

"Oh" Jack stated, dejectedly. He had hoped he could at least bond with the scientist.

"But maybe I can talk my mates into accepting you into our bond, if you don't mind being bonded to Soundwave and my other mate, both former Cons" Perceptor added.

"I'm willing to give it a shot, if they are willing to accept me into the bond" Jack stated. He really wanted to be with Perceptor. It had been the one thing, other than the hope in Primus to set all things right, that had kept Wheeljack going through all the vile experiments.

"Then let's go" Perceptor stated, not wanting to waste any more time. They soon headed for where Perceptor lived with his mates.

Soundwave saw them coming. "What is this?" Soundwave asked in his usual way.

"This my dear mate is Wheeljack. Before Megatron reprogrammed us all, he was my lover. I have missed him since the great transformation back to freedom. I love you, Soundwave, and as much as I love you, I love Wheeljack. I would like to add him as a mate to our bond" Perceptor stated.

"You wish a four-way bond?" Soundwave asked, not sure what to think of it.

"Yes, if you and Shockwave agree, Wheeljack is willing to bond" Perceptor stated.

"If Primus allows it, I will accept it" Soundwave stated. Shockwave nodded as well.

"Then let us bond" Perceptor stated, leading all to the berthroom. Needless to say, after a short time, all four were bonded and Wheeljack finally felt like he was at home.


	53. Chapter 53

Elsewhere, another young bot was heading for the citadel when the leader of the planet lived. This young one was still in the advanced sparkling stages. He had run away from his adoptive family as they treated him poorly, especially compared to the other sparklings in the family, who were all sparklings of the parents who had adopted him. Feeling unwanted, he headed out, hoping to find a new family or the family that had been forced to give him up.

Meanwhile, in the citadel, Jazz was once again at the library of sparklings. He seemed to sense that he had more little ones out there who hadn't found him yet. Jazz greeted the bots he knew and frequently saw at the library of sparklings, unaware a new young mech was going to show up.

"Hi" Jazz greeted a friend as the young mech came to the strange place. The new mech felt slightly nervous, as this place had so many bots gathered. Jazz, sensing something, went up to the new mech. "HI, I don't believe I have seen you around here before" Jazz stated warmly.

"No… no sir, this is my first time in this citadel" the young mech replied.

"What is your name son?" Jazz asked, curious.

"My given name is not something I like, so please, call me Electron" the very young mech said.

"OK, Electron. My name is Jazz" Jazz stated, starting to feel something with this young mech. "How did you get here?"

The young mech looked down and away. He didn't really want to say, but with gentle encouragement, Electron answered "I… I ran away. My adoptive family doesn't treat me well and so I hoped to either find another family who would accept me or my real family and hope they might take me back."

Jazz's spark broke at hearing that, and since he sensed something he asked the young mech to come with him. Jazz wasn't quite sure about the young bot, but something told the older bot to test the codes. The reason Jazz didn't recognize this one at first as this had been one of the last he had sparked under the old system and he had been sparked by Megatron himself and this young mech took much more after Megatron than Jazz.

The pair soon found Ratchet, who was out and about on a rare occasion and had come to this place to see what it was all about. "Ratchet, could you please scan our codes?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded and did so. "Your codes do match to a point. I would say you are creator and sparkling" Ratchet stated, having seen this many times before.

Both Electron and Jazz were stunned, but Jazz soon smiled. "Come with me, son. And I will take you home." Electron did as asked, as after all, this bot had been kind to Electron. The young bot just hoped that this new family would accept the young bot.


	54. Chapter 54

Jazz carefully led Electron back to where Jazz lived with his mates. Jazz was so happy to have found Electron but was sad to hear what had drove Electron to this citadel. Electron was careful as he followed, as he wasn't the most trusting bot thanks to his cruel adoptive parents. Jazz noticed and let Electron have the space he needed.

When they were still a short ways off, Prowl notice the two. He greeted them. "Hi" Prowl called out as they came closer.

"Hi Prowl" Jazz called back, greeting his mate. "I bring a new young bot into our fold."

Prowl waited until both got a little closer. "So who is that young mech that you brought home?" Prowl asked warmly.

"His name is Electron. I found him while at the library of sparklings…" Jazz explained, before pulsing over the bond between Jazz and Prowl, as well as their other mate, the backstory of poor Electron. Prowl listened as Jazz explained, both verbally and non verbally.

Electron was wary. "Who are you?" Electron asked Prowl.

"My name is Prowl, jazz is one of my mates" Prowl explained in a loving manner. Now that he knew the backstory, he was careful about giving Electron space as well.

Electron wasn't sure what to think, as experience told him that these bots might hurt him just like the others had, but something in his spark longed to be with these bots and so Electron felt torn. He wanted this yet he didn't. He had sought out a new family, but new things came with unknowns. He felt lost.

Jazz noticed. "May I hug you, my son?" Jazz asked, not wanting to assume anything. Electron looked at Jazz. He wasn't sure what a "Hug" was. The quizzical look on Electron's face made Jazz feel even worse for the bot and compelled jazz to explain. "Electron, a hug is a gesture used to show love where two or more bots embrace each other with their arms." Electron was stunned – that didn't sound so bad, so he slowly nodded. Carefully, Jazz hugged Electron for a short time before letting go. Electron felt strange after the hug – as it was the first time someone had held him close and not hurt him. Electron, seeing that the hug was a good thing, soon tried to hug Jazz back. Jazz allowed the bot to do so. Prowl just smiled as he watched. Jazz and Prowl saw that there really was hope for this young mech yet. It would just take a lot time, love, and patience.


	55. Chapter 55

Elsewhere in the Citadel, Ramble was trying to make sure that Viper wanted for nothing. He worked hard, even with the damage that he had suffered from the fight, just to make sure that Viper got what she needed. Viper was a bit concerned that ramble seemed to work so hard.

"Love?" Viper asked.

"Yes, dear, how may I help you?" Ramble asked, his body fritzing a bit from having been too active.

"Please, lay down with me" Viper replied, noticing the fritzing and feeling very concerned.

"Are… are you sure? You don't need me to fix anything or get you more energon?" Ramble asked, so used to pushing himself hard that he hardly knew how to relax.

"I am sure. I want your job right now to be to snuggle with me" Viper stated, knowing that if she put it in the context of a "job" Ramble was more likely to relax like she wanted him to.

Ramble heard the word "job" and "snuggle with me." He immediately climbed into the berth with his mate and snuggled close. He was a good mate, Viper knew, he just needed to learn that life was not all about working hard. Sometimes, one needed to relax. But until then, Viper had figured out how to use the "work hard" mentality of Ramble and get him to rest, as in resting he was still taking care of her needs.

Meanwhile, as Viper and Ramble rested, Stinger was once again approaching Belle. She had seen him coming a mile away, and this time, she felt her spark pulse much quicker at his approach. She had felt it somewhat before, but this time was different. This time she seemed to know he wasn't coming just to visit a friend. He was seeking her out for more.

"Hi, Belle" Stinger called as he got close, his warm voice warming her up inside and out.

"Hi stinger" she replied, her own voice soft.

"Can we talk in private?" Stinger asked. Belle nodded as words seemed to fail her. Stinger noticed but said nothing and led her to a more private area. He began talking about his feelings for her and how much he enjoyed her company and such. And then he finished with the big question – "Will you be my sparkmate?"

Belle looked at him, a bit stunned by the question, but then she smiled. "Yes, my sweet Stinger, I will be your sparkmate" Belle replied. Both were happy and went to find a place where they could unite their sparks in private.


	56. Chapter 56

Meanwhile, as many younglings were bonding or finding their families, Luna was still on her own with her two little mechlings that she had sparked, though she still lived with Bulkhead and his mates. She wasn't too sure about all of this, especially after the confrontation with that jealous femme. Bulkhead tried to encourage her to go out, but more often than not it was in vain.

Mixmaster, one of Bulkhead's construcitcon mates, approached Luna after Bulkhead had decided to give the femme some space. "You know he loves you, don't you?" the construcitcon asked. Luna looked at this bot. She sighed before she nodded. She wasn't sure if she should say anything though, as this bot looked tough. "I think before you throw in the towel, you ought go out and try one more time."

Luna looked at him. "What? And get hurt again?" She asked.

"Hiding will not solve your problems, my daughter. I learned that one the hard way" Mixmaster stated.

"What makes you think I am hiding?" Luna asked.

"The fact that you refuse to leave this place at all after that one incident" Mixmaster stated.

Luna sighed. Her father had a point. "So, what do you suggest I do?" she asked, wanting to know what he really thought.

"Go out, and try again" he said, trying to encourage her to go forth and seek out a happy life.

Luna was still wary, but slowly nodded. "I will…. Tomorrow" she finally replied.

Mixmaster, knowing it was not good to push a femme too far, nodded. "Then we shall try… tomorrow" he said before kissing her on the cheek and letting her be. She decided to doze off.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead approached his mate. "So did she listen to you?" Bulkhead asked, worried.

"We agreed that tomorrow she would try going into the citadel once again" Mixmaster stated.

Bulkhead smiled. "I hope she has a better time tomorrow than she did the last time she went."

"You and me both. Now, what do you say we do a little more sparkling creating of our own?" the construcitcon asked, sensing the hormones Bulkhead was strongly emitting now that they were alone.

"I think that is a great idea" Bulkhead replied, trying not to let out moans as his mate touched him in just the right way. The construcitcon smiled, called their other mate and led Bulkhead to the berth room. All three were very soon satiated from the session and at least one bot was now sparked.


	57. Chapter 57

The next day, Luna went out as promised and her three creators watched over her precious sons. She hoped that this time, she would have a better experience. She slowly made her way into the citadel.

As she made her way in, she was greeted by Spirit, a very friendly bot. "Hi, my name is Spirit. I don't believe that I have met you before. Are you new around here?" Spirit asked gently so as not to frighten off the nervous femme.

"I.. I.. my name is Luna. I am still… new to this place" Luna stated.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. May I show you around?" Spirit asked. Luna nodded slowly. This was still a lot to take in. Spirit took Luna around the town and introduced her to various bots, both mech and femme, that were very nice. Spirit was glad to help her new friend. Luna was getting a bit overwhelmed but didn't let it show, as she liked meeting all these new bots who were kind to her, though she was stil slightly suspicious.

After greeting several more bots, including Viper and Ramble, Spirit pulled Luna aside as Luna looked worried. "IS something wrong?" Spirit asked, trying to be a good friend.

"This…this is just so… much" Luna stated, her worry increasing.

Spirit could sense it. "Talk to me" Spirit offered gently, hoping the nervous femme would open up and talk to her without feeling threatened.

Luna looked at Spirit, and since the femme had been so nice, Luna decided to open up and reveal her past. Spirit just listened to the sparkbreaking story that Luna told. Spirit tried to offer her new friend encouragement. "You know, not all bots are bad. Lots of Mechs and femmes are wonderful bots. I am sorry that you had to meet a few who were like rotten energon."

Luna looked to Spirit, to see if this new femme seeker was telling the truth and found no deception on the seeker's part. "Maybe… maybe you are right. But I need more time before I let more bots into my world."

"Taking time is fine. Hiding is not" Spirit stated, trying to encourage Luna. "Now, shall I go introduce you to more of my friends?"

Luna, not feeling so alone anymore, nodded and soon the two were back at it, meeting all kinds of bots.

And while Luna was out, Mixmaster started not feeling so good. He hoped it was just bad energon. Little did he know what the truth was.


	58. Chapter 58

Meanwhile, as Mixmaster was feeling sick and Luna was meeting new bots, Optimus finally decided to leave his place to see the citadel. It had been awhile and he longed to see the bots in the citadel.

Optimus, seeing that Starscream had sent their young sparklings elsewhere, went forth. He was amazed by what he saw, as now there were many more bots than there used to be.

"HI Optimus" came a voice. It was an old friend – Ultra Magnus.

"Hi Ultra Magnus" Optimus replied. "Long time no see"

"True, my friend. How have you been?"

"Better now that I sparked my last sparklings" Optimus stated.

"I can relate. I carried a few sparklings and it threw my systems into a tizzy" Magnus replied.

"I agreed to carry, so Primus blessed us. I think my mate saw why I am reluctant to carry anymore" Optimus stated, as he thought back to all that happened.

Magnus nodded. "I am amazed by the number of young bots that are being drawn here" Magnus stated, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Well, I am sure many were ripped from their creators before the great transformation and now that all are free, many are seeking out the bots that sparked them" Optimus explained, well at least that was what he thought.

"Makes sense, I guess" Magnus stated. "Did you hear about Sentinel?"

"No, what's up?" Optimus asked.

"Seems like Blackarachnia is still making him carry all their little ones" Magnus stated.

Optimus tried not to laugh at that. "Well, that explains a lot" Optimus stated.

"Anyway, I have to get back. Nice seeing you" Magnus stated.

"Same here" Optimus stated and the two parted ways.

After Magnus left, Optimus was able to see and chat with many bots that were in the citadel. Most of the young bots had no idea who this bot was, but the older bots did and they respected Optimus when he walked by and even greeted him with respect. Most young bots watched the older bots and though they may not have known why, most offered respect like the older bots did.

Taurus was out and about and saw his father. They hadn't yet told him the good news and so Taurus went to his father. "HI dad" Taurus stated.

"HI son, how are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am doing well. I have news" Taurus stated eagerly.

"What news?" Optimus asked, slightly worried though trying not to show it.

"My mate is sparked. You are going to be a grandfather to our sparklings" Taurus stated with a big smile.

Relieved that that was the news, Optimus smiled. "Congratulations. Make sure you take good care of your mate" Optimus replied.

"Well, that is something I wanted to talk to you about, dad. How do I help my mate?" Taurus asked, seeking wisdom. Optimus, knowing Wingspan was a seeker just like Starscream, offered advice. Taurus listened, hoping that with these words of wisdom, he would be better able to help Wingspan through this.

(Readers, I will not be able to update this story for a few days. Please enjoy the chapters already posted and I will update as soon as I can.)


	59. Chapter 59

Taurus headed for home and hoped to use the advice he had received from his father to help Wingspan. When Taurus arrived, Wingspan was up but appeared cranky. Wingspan saw his mate and just went off.

"Where had YOU been?" Wingspan asked, angry mood swing in full blast.

"I was out for a bit. I wanted to talk with my father" Taurus stated, knowing he needed to be completely honest.

"WHY didn't YOU tell ME?" Wingspan asked, still seething.

"Because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" Taurus answered, patient like his father when Optimus dealt with Starscream's mood swings.

"You shouldn't have gone without at least leaving me a note" Wingspan retorted, his anger slowly dissipating.

"I am sorry, my love. I didn't mean to worry you" Taurus replied, still giving Wingspan plenty of room. Taurus wanted to hold his mate and hug him, but instinct and advice told Taurus to wait. Wingspan yelled for a bit longer before his angry mood seemed to give way to a sad mood. Wingspan began crying.

"Love, are you ok?" Taurus asked, slowly moving closer to the distraught seeker. Wingspan didn't say anything but grabbed onto his mate for comfort and support. Taurus just held his mate close, knowing words were no good at this time. Wingspan snuggled into his mate, feeling awful for what he had just done. He hadn't wanted to yell at Taurus. "It's ok, love. I still love you no matter what."

"You… you do?" Wingspan asked, tears in his optics, "even after I screamed at you?"

"My love, in talking with my father, I learned some very valuable things. One of them was that certain bots are more reactive and moody when sparked and just need more patience and love to help them through" Taurus stated with love. "And I still love you no matter what, as we are bonded sparkmates nothing on Cybertron will separate us." Wingspan weakly smiled and curled into his mate. He needed that love, that reassurance. He needed to know that Taurus wasn't going anywhere.

"I… I love you" Wingspan whispered softly.

"I love you too, my love. Now let's get you some energon" Taurus stated. Wingspan nodded as his tanks growled. "Sounds like someone is really hungry."

"Feed me" Wingspan said cutely, starting a game both knew well.

"Oh, I'll feed you alright. First dinner then dessert" Taurus stated. Wingspan purred. He couldn't wait for dessert. For that matter, neither could Taurus. And so, dinner was relatively quick and dessert was soon shared between them. Both fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.


	60. Chapter 60

Meanwhile, as Taurus was learning to be a good mate, Bee was trying to help Viper. Viper was sparked and her not so nice side was showing through. Ramble had tried everything to help, but it seemed each try made Viper angrier. This time, Ramble dropped Ramble off at her parent's place, in hopes that they could help. It left him vulnerable, but he knew she needed help. Bee could see right away that Viper had inherited her father's temperament.

"Viper, that is enough!" Bee stated fimly, finally stopping Viper's spouting off. "You need to grow up."

"I am grown up!" She retorted.

"Not nearly enough. Just because you are sparked doesn't give you the right to treat your mate like he's scrap" Bee stated, trying to get through to his daughter.

"Well, he can't do anything right!" Viper stated, her mood swing out of control.

Bee sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he saw no choice. He commed Megatron and told the leader about what Viper was doing. Megatron sighed heavily but agreed to come and shortly showed up. Viper was a bit stunned.

"I will not let you harm your mate" Megatron stated, his voice powerful and bold. Bee recognized that voice and almost was ready to submit to his mate right there, but knew it was neither the time nor place.

"But father!"

"Don't 'but father' me, you ungrateful brat" Megatron stated. "Your mate nearly died because you picked him." Megatron let those words sink in. He watched and waited.

Viper wanted to bite back, but when the words "nearly died because you" hit her, she started to sob. Her mood had quickly changed from angry to hurt and sad. Viper looked to her parents, tears in her optics. She felt like scrap for what she had done. Megatron went to hug her, but bee held him back. Megatron looked at his mate, curious. "I don't want to reinforce that this is acceptable" Bee stated, then Megatron understood. "Comm her mate."

Megatron did as asked and commed Ramble. Though shaky and a bit jumpy, Ramble soon came. "You…you called sir?" He asked, not daring to call the leader "father" or "dad."

"We did" Bee stated for his mate, "and I think someone has something to say to you." Bee pointed to Viper, who was crying.

Ramble, not liking that his mate was in tears, limped up to her and began to gently rub her lower back, as it was as high as he could reach. "I still love you" Ramble managed to get out. Viper appeared stunned, but Megatron and Bee understood.

"I…I don't….understand" Viper got out. "Why do you… sill… still love me?"

"Because… you… are my… mate, and nothing…. Will change that" Ramble stated, kissing her softly. Viper snuggled into her mate, finally seeing just how strong he was and how really he had been trying to do right by her.

"I think you two need to go home and have some time together" Megatron stated, with bee seconding the comment. Viper nodded and soon the young pair were gone.

"Were we ever that young?" Megatron asked.

"Once, but many years ago. We learned the hard way that love takes work. I hope they learn that lesson sooner than later" Bee replied.

"Me, too, my love, me too."


	61. Chapter 61

Elsewhere in the Citadel, Spirit was finding that her form was attracting many suitors, most of the unwanted kind. Bolt was once again one of the ones who annoyed her. He-cat called her, and she smacked him for it. Unlike Viper, Spirit wasn't interested in any bot who saw her as "prized possession" and she let the bots know it. Bolt was pissed off once again, but Spirit merely blasted him with her null rays and then he finally left her alone.

Spirit wasn't really ready to be bonded to anyone. She was just happy to be single. She did make lots of friends and while many mechs and femmes were interested in her, she kept them as friends and none really seemed to stand out to her that much as mate materiel. Her creators were happy for her. Spirit soon met up with her friend Spitzer, who was a mech sparked to Bulkhead and his mates but was new in town and hadn't realized that he had family here.

"Hey spitz" Spirit stated, as she approached.

"HI, Spirit, how are you?" Spitzer answered politely. He had learned long ago that it was never wise to piss off a femme and especially a femme seeker.

"I am doing well. Have you found your family yet?"

"No, I keep hearing about this 'library of sparklings' but I can't seem to find it" Spitzer replied.

"Here, let me take you down there" Spirit offered.

"thanks, that would really be helpful' Spitzer stated, feeling like he might find something there but wasn't sure.

Jazz was at the library and noticed the pair. The mech looked some much like Bulkhead it wasn't even funny. Jazz cautiously approached. "Hey you two, can I help you out?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, I'm Spirit, and I was just helping my friend Spitzer see if he could find anything on this family" Spirit stated, knowing Jazz knew her.

"Forgive me, Spirit. I didn't mean to offend you. Spitzer looks a lot like someone I know" Jazz stated.

"Who would that be?" both asked.

"Bulkhead" Jazz replied. The name meant little to Spitzer but once Jazz said that, Spirit could see it.

"You are right, Jazz. Shall we take him to visit Bulkhead and his mates?" Spirit asked.

"I think we can do that" Jazz replied, and they took Spitzer to where Bulkhead lived.

Bulkhead answered the door. "How can I help you?" Bulkhead stated, seeing the trio.

"My old friend, we firmly believe that we have brought a sparkling of yours back to you" Jazz stated, and then introduced Spitzer.

Bulkhead was stunned. "Well, come on in. We will have to see for sure if he is, but that can wait, do come in" Bulkhead stated, inviting all in.


	62. Chapter 62

Bulkhead, his two construcitcon mates, and Jazz chatted things up with each other as well as Spirit and Spitzer. Spirit was eager to join in, as she was a very friendly femme. Spitzer, on the other hand, was a shy mech who liked to keep to himself most of the time. Jazz and Bulkhead noticed instantly.

"I could comm our old medic Ratchet to check if you are a family" Jazz offered.

Bulkhead nodded. "Please, and I also have another thing for him to check on" Bulkhead replied.

Jazz soon commed Ratchet and the medic soon came over. "How can I help?" Ratchet asked in his usual manner. The constructicons were slightly taken aback.

"Well we need to see if Spitzer shares data with Bulkhead and his mates" Jazz said at first.

"And Mixmaster has been acting odd" Bulkhead added.

Ratchet nodded. "Okay" he stated and got to work checking the data codes first. He scanned Bulkhead and his mates first and then Spitzer, who wasn't too sure about letting the medic near him until Spirit reminded him that this medic wouldn't hurt him like other medics had done in the past. "Yep, he is your son, Bulkhead" Ratchet stated, to the surprise of no one but Spitzer.

"See, you have family here, Spitzer" Spirit gently told Spitzer. Spitzer nodded, still a bit unsure of all of this.

And as Spitzer was wrapping his processor around this, Ratchet scanned Mixmaster. Mixmaster wasn't too sure about this, but let it happen. Ratchet smirked and chuckled, which Mixmaster didn't like. "Congratulations… You are sparked" Ratchet stated in his usual tone. Mixmaster, stunned, passed out. Bulkhead merely smiled, as he figured it was about time someone else carry sparklings. "You know what to do, Bulkhead" Ratchet said before he left. Bulkhead merely nodded.

Jazz smiled softly. "Always good to add more to the family. Congrats" Stated Jazz, happy for both Spitzer and Bulkhead and his mates.

"And it is always good when someone else enjoys the pleasures of being sparked" Bulkhead added. All chuckled except Bulkhead's second mate. He was still concerned. "I have carried more than I can count, and now it is time for you two to understand why the sparklings meant so much to me" Bulkhead explained to his second mate. The mech only nodded.

"I think it is time Spirit and I left" Jazz added, to which Spirit nodded.

"Thank you for all your help" Bulkhead stated, embracing his newly found son.

"Our pleasure, Bulkhead" Jazz stated and he and spirit soon left. Spitzer was still nervous, but the hug felt good and he finally felt at home.


	63. Chapter 63

And as others were getting to know their families, many young bots who had been ripped from their families as sparklings and were now younglings were coming to the citadel. Many had been in youth centers or in not so great families that had taken them in. Regardless, all were seeking out their true creators, not liking the history that they had learned from others now that everyone had once again been given free will. One such femme was named Poplar, and she had grown up in a poorly run youth center. How she had survived was anyone's guess. She came seeking answers.

Poplar made her way into the citadel center. She was surrounded by unfamiliar bots, but that didn't bother her. She was used to being around strangers and large crowds so this was nothing new. She was a bit lost and one kind mech came over to her.

"Hi, my name is Sunbolt. I don't think I have met you before. Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes" She said, "my name is Poplar and I come seeking truth."

"What truth are you looking for?" Sunbolt asked, a bit stunned by the response.

"I want to find my true creators" Poplar replied.

Sunbolt smiled. "Not a problem. Let me take you to the Library of Sparklings. It isn't really a library per se, but a place where creators and sparklings seem to be led and meet up" Sunbolt explained.

"Please, take me there" Poplar answered.

Sunbolt carefully led Poplar to the place. It was filled with even more strange bots. She looked around but didn't feel led to any particular bot, that was until Starscream happened to walk by. Poplar felt some kind of weak connection to the seeker, but wasn't sure. She didn't realize that she was a sparkling of Starscream's mate – Optimus.

"I…I feel led to him" Poplar soon stated and pointed to Starscream. Sunbolt was a bit stunned. This femme was drawn to Sunbolt's mother?

"Him?" Sunbolt asked.

"Well…. I feel a weak connection to him" Poplar replied.

Then Sunbolt knew what that meant and he smiled. "Poplar, that seeker is named Starscream, he is mated to a bot named Optimus. You may feel a connection to the seeker as Optimus may be your bearer" Sunbolt explained.

"You think so?" Poplar asked.

"Come with me, I will introduce you" Sunbolt stated and he took Poplar over. "Starscream, I have a bot who wishes to meet you"

"Yes?" Starscream stated, now feeling the weak connection to the new femme. "Who is it?"

"This is Poplar, she just came to the citadel today. She is searching for her creator. I think her creator may be Optimus" Sunbolt stated.

"Come with me, Poplar. I will take you home to meet my mate and we shall see" Starscream stated and they headed for home, Poplar unaware that the mech who had met up with her, Sunbolt, would be her brother if she really was sparked to Optimus.


	64. Chapter 64

Poplar followed the others back to a specific residence in the citadel. She didn't say anything, but as she got closer, the connection in her spark began to feel stronger. Only Starscream was able to sense the change, as the seeker's spark was connected to Optimus' spark. Starscream smiled softly as they finally reached the residence.

"Here we are" Starscream stated as they entered. "My mate and I like to live simply."

Poplar nodded as she followed the others in. However, once she saw Optimus, she ran to him, her spark longing to be with his. Optimus, used to seeing such greetings and being part of such greeting, warmly hugged the femme back. "Forgive, my dear, but I don't know your name" Optimus said warmly as he hugged her.

"It's… I'ts Poplar" Poplar replied, happy tears in her optics. To her, this had to be her sparking mother. There was no one else it could be.

"I found her in the citadel. She has been looking for family" Sunbolt replied.

"And according to Sunbolt, the only time her sparked seemed to react was when I walked by" Starscream added.

Optimus knew what that most likely meant -either Starscream or Optimus was most likely the mother creator of Poplar. And Optimus, judging by how Poplar hugged him, had a guess she was his sparkling from before the great transformation. He just needed confirmation. He silently commed Ratchet, explaining the situation.

Ratchet soon made his way over. He recognized Poplar instantly, as Ratchet had been the one who had to take her where she had been sent as a sparkling. He regretted it now, but then, he was just following orders. "You commed?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, old friend. Please check our data codes, as I think Poplar is my daughter" Optimus stated, hopeful.

"Will do" Ratchet stated and he completed the data code check. Half of Poplar's data did match Optimus, but the other part stunned Ratchet. The other part matched Starscream. Ratchet now understood why Megatron had sent Poplar and her other siblings far away – Starscream had accidentally sparked Optimus while they were still in Megatron's harem. "She is both your daughter and Starscream's daughter" Ratchet replied.

"What? Come again?" Starscream asked.

Ratchet sighed. "all I can say is the codes match." The others left it at that, as Optimus silenced all who tried to ask more.

"It matters not why she is our daughter, only that she is our daughter and that we will love her like a family should" Optimus stated.

"Yeah – welcome to the family, sis" Sunbolt stated, hugging her. Poplar smiled. Finally, she was home.


	65. Chapter 65

Optimus didn't say anything, but he remembered Poplar and her siblings. He couldn't forget them as sparking them had led him to bot only lose them all to a youth center but it also resulted in Optimus being beaten at the time, followed by Starscream as at the time it happened, Megatron was a tyrant who didn't like anything other than what he wanted.

"It is nice to finally see you again, Poplar. I can only hope your siblings are still alive and doing well" Optimus stated.

"Siblings?" Poplar asked, a bit stunned and confused.

"Yes, you were the youngest of a set of 5 sparklings I sparked when I was still part of Megatron's harem" Optimus stated.

"Yes, you and your 2 brothers and 2 sisters were quickly whisked away the moment you were sparked" Starscream added.

"Why?" Poplar asked, not understanding why the sparklings had been ripped away from their sparking mother.

"Because at the time, Megatron was the ruling tyrant of this planet and only he had the power to decide anything" Optimus stated, not liking what he had to say about it, but it was the truth.

"And because you and your siblings were created when Optimus and I accidentally sparked merged one time while in the harem together, Megatron was absolutely livid. And since he didn't want to kill us, as we had really good track record of sparking strong sparklings for him and his kingdom, he let Optimus carry you, but then sent you all away once you were sparked. We were beaten greatly afterwards, but we survived" Starscream stated, not liking the truth any more than Optimus.

Sunbolt and Poplar didn't like hearing all of this. "Why did you guys stay?" they asked, puzzled and not understanding that at the time most bots didn't have free will to choose their fate.

"Before the great transformation, Megatron had reprogrammed everyone and so we had no choice but to remain" Optimus stated.

"Primus finally decided to set us all free" Starscream added.

"And we are really glad he did" Poplar and Sunbolt stated.

"Yes, and while Megatron still is leader of the planet, he is no longer a tyrant but a fair leader who allows his people freedom" Optimus stated, remembering from before the reprogramming and before the transformation just how evil Megatron had been. Yes, Megatron had truly changed as well. Starscream saw the look on his mate's face and knew what Optimus was thinking, as Starscream was thinking much the same thing.


	66. Chapter 66

Poplar was glad to be with family, but now she had some new questions. "You… mentioned I was the youngest of 5. Are my siblings….still around?" Poplar asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, my daughter" Optimus stated in all honesty, as he figured that if poplar had no clue, none of the other five would either.

"Who would know?" Poplar asked.

"I am not sure who would know if they were still alive, but only the old medic Ratchet would be able to take you where he dropped all of them off years and years ago" Optimus stated. HE didn't like thinking of sending his newly found daughter out, but she had the right to choose to seek them out.

"Would he be willing to take me?" Poplar asked.

"That we don't know" Starscream added, trying to help his mate.

"Don't you want to know if they still are around?" Poplar asked, not understanding.

"I would love to know, my daughter, but I also don't know that if they were alive if they would want to seek me out. We older transformers sparked many sparklings before the great transformation and many were given to youth centers or other families. It is possible that, if alive, they are happy with where they are" Optimus tried to tell her, but Poplar, stubborn like her father and mother, refused to give up.

"I will go and seek them out" Poplar stated, bound and determined to do so.

"You may, my child, just be aware that if alive, they may not care to know who sparked them. They may already be happy with the lives they have" Optimus cautioned.

Poplar nodded, though she really wasn't listening. "I am going to find them" Poplar stated, hugging both Optimus and Starscream. They hugged her back and let her go.

Sunbolt watched the whole thing and was confused. He didn't say anything until Poplar left. "Dad, you really think they could be alive?" Sunbolt asked.

"Anything is possible, son. And if they are indeed alive, it is possible they may not want to know us" Optimus stated.

"Why would they do that?" Sunbolt stated, not understanding.

"Some bots who are adopted are happy with where they are in life. They know they were adopted and are okay with that. They don't want to know where they came from, they are happy just as they are with the family they have" Optimus explained.

Sunbolt nodded. "Well, I just hope for Poplar's sake, she isn't too disappointed when she finds them."

"She will have to come to terms with things on her own time" Optimus state, his wisdom shining through again. They all nodded and prayed that Poplar would find what she was now seeking.


	67. Chapter 67

Poplar headed out of the place, determined to find Ratchet, as he had the information that she needed. IT took several tried and lots of asking around before Poplar finally was directed to grumpy old Ratchet. She was happy when she finally found him.

"Are you Ratchet?" she asked.

"The one and only" he replied, with his typical dry response.

"Good. I need your help" She retorted, not a bit startled by Ratchet's gruffness.

"What can I help you with?" HE asked, noticing she didn't appear to be injured or sick.

"I need information" she replied.

"What kind of information, as there are some things I will not be able to tell you" he replied.

"I need to know more about my brothers and sisters who were sparked with me" She stated.

Ratchet hung his head, as he didn't like to remember that. "What is it that you need to know?"

"Where did you take them? Are they still alive? What did they look like?" She asked, very curious and insistent.

"Poplar, I cannot say if they are all still alive as I haven't seen any of you or your four siblings since I dropped you off a long time ago until now. You are the first one I know that is still alive. You and your two sisters were dropped off at one youth center, as they only took femmes. Your brothers were dropped off at an old bot's home, as he took in only mechs. Your oldest sister and oldest brother were seekerlings, your other brother was a triple changer, and your other sister was a grounder" Ratchet stated and gave her the coordinates to find where they could be.

"Come with me?" she asked.

"I can't. I have a mate and sparklings here. I am a medic, and I am old. I cannot go with you. You must ask someone younger or go alone" Ratchet suggested.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"Maybe try Sunbolt, as he is young and unattached" Ratchet replied. "Best of luck to you, Poplar." And with that, Ratchet left, leaving Poplar alone with the information to process. She wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to find them, but didn't wish to go alone. She hoped she could find someone to go with her. She was bound and determined that if her siblings were still alive, she was going to find them and bring them here to meet their creators. All she needed now was a partner for an adventure.


	68. Chapter 68

As Poplar was deciding her next move, Sunbolt talked with his parents. "I am willing to go with her and protect her" Sunbolt stated, knowing that femmes are capable but sometimes mechs are too big to handle alone.

"If she asks for company, you can go. You need not our permission, just hers" Optimus stated and Starscream nodded.

"I will go seek her out, and see if she would like me to accompany her on this journey of hers" Sunbolt stated. Starscream was a bit relieved, as Sunbolt would definitely be a good protector.

"Just remember, she made it here, so she is no weakling" Optimus reminded Sunbolt.

"Yes, sir, and thank you" Sunbolt stated as he headed out.

After he left, Starscream looked to his mate. "I don't like this" Starscream stated.

"I don't like it either, my love, but we have to let them do what their sparks lead them to do" Optimus stated, his wisdom evident.

"I hope they are safe" Starscream replied.

"Trust Primus. He will keep them safe" Optimus stated. Starscream could only sigh and nod. They both hoped that the two would return safely.

Meanwhile, Sunbolt met up with Poplar, who was talking with Taurus. "I can't go with you, Poplar, I have a sparked mate. I would love to help you, but I can't" Taurus was heard saying.

"I can help you" Sunbolt stated, cutting in on the conversation.

"You… you will?" Poplar asked, a hopeful look in her optics.

"Yes, by the way, I wanted to let you know that the bot you are talking to, Taurus, is also family" Sunbolt stated, stunning Taurus.

"She is our sister?" Taurus asked.

"Yes, Taurus. She is indeed our sister. And since you have a sparked mate and can't go with her, I will go" Sunbolt stated.

"If she is traveling with you, then I trust that she will be safe" Taurus stated before be moved on.

"Will you really go with me, Sunbolt?" Poplar asked.

"Yes, I will and I will make sure that you find whatever it is you are looking for, even if you don't like the answer" Sunbolt stated.

"Then let us begin our journey" Poplar stated and she headed out, with Sunbolt in tow. He really hoped that she found what she was looking for and would not be shaken if she didn't like the answers she found. Whatever they found, they would find together.


	69. Chapter 69

Sunbolt and Poplar set out. Poplar had been given a special device by Ratchet so if she found someone who drew her spark near to them, she could check the data codes and see if they really were her siblings or not. Sunbolt was excited for the adventure, as he knew once it was over, he had a family to return to.

They made their way out of the citadel and to another citadel closer to the other side of Cybertron. Poplar knew this track as she had come this way to the citadel where she had found her family. Sunbolt followed Poplar as she seemed to know where she was going.

"Do you think we will get there soon?" Sunbolt asked, knowing this journey could be long.

"It shouldn't be too much longer" Poplar replied. Sunbolt nodded and they continued on. Sunbolt still was hoping that Poplar wouldn't be disappointed by what she found.

Meanwhile, in the citadel, Ramble still walked on eggshells around his moody mate Viper. He tried hard to help and while she was better than she had been, it still was hard on Ramble. It was only when Stinger reminded Ramble that this was all hormones due to being sparked that Ramble decided to let it roll off his back. He was determined to help his mate, even though he had glitches left over from the fight. He wanted Viper to want for nothing and he went out of his way to do so.

Viper tried hard not to be on her mate's case, but it wasn't always easy. She had mood swings at times that she had difficulty controlling. She tried, on those times, to leave the quarters so that she wouldn't hurt her mate, but it seemed like it still did at times. Viper felt awful and wondered if she deserved Ramble after what she had put him through.

"Love?" Ramble asked carefully.

"Yes?" Viper replied.

"What bothers you so?" he asked, wanting to help her.

Viper sighed. "It seems like no matter what I do to help with my mood swings, I always end up hurting you. Maybe you should find a better mate than I…" Viper stated, nearly in tears.

Ramble went up to her. "Shh…shh" he said as he comforted her, "I know… you don't mean… those things. I… I love you… and I… I don't want… anyone else to be my mate. For… For I only… love you" Ramble stated, his stuttering coming out as his vocal processor had been badly damaged in the fight. Viper snuggled in. It was at times like this, where he held her close, that she realized he really did love her and she really loved him.


	70. Chapter 70

Elsewhere, closer to the Citadel that Poplar had left, Poplar and Sunbolt were getting making their way. Sunbolt was fascinated by the scenery as he had never seen this part of Cybertron before. Poplar ignored the scenery, she had a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

"Wow, I never knew parts of Cybertron looked like this" Sunbolt exclaimed.

"Just the usual you see in this area" Poplar replied, having seen this enough.

"It's amazing" Sunbolt replied, looking as they walked.

Poplar was going to make a negative comment but then she thought better of it, as she realized that while she was familiar with this, Sunbolt wasn't and so his reaction was understandable. "It can be lovely" Poplar stated, hoping that it would refocus Sunbolt.

"Now I can't wait to see the citadel where you came from, it must be special" Sunbolt stated, his enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

"It will be even better if we find what we are searching for" she cautiously remarked and they kept moving closer.

Meanwhile, back in the Citadel where Megatron resided, Stinger was spoiling his recently bonded mate Bella. He did whatever he could to make her feel special and loved. Problem was, for Bella, when she tried to spoil him back, he insisted on spoiling her more. The imbalance kind of bothered her and she wasn't sure who to talk to about it, as she didn't want to hurt Stinger's feelings. But then she thought about and figured she might try talking to Stinger's mother, bee.

Bella made her way to where Stinger's parents lived and was let in once it was known that she was Stinger's mate. She went to talk to bee.

"Bella?" Bee asked when he saw her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came seeking advice regarding Stinger?"

"Has he hurt you?" Bee asked, figuring Stinger was much like Viper at times, as they were twins.

"No, no. Nothing like that. HE spoils me to the two moons and back and won't let even spoil him two feet off the ground" Bella stated.

Bee smiled, as Stinger had turned out more like Bee in personality. "You don't tell him, you just do it" Bee stated.

"Is that even possible?" Bella asked, stunned.

"Yes, and let me show you how…" Bee stated and he took her aside, giving her some advice being using things bee had done for his mate Megatron as an example. Bella smiled, as this was exactly what she needed to here. And now she had ideas to make sure she gave to her mate as good as her mate gave to her.


	71. Chapter 71

Far away from the Citadel where Megatron lived, Poplar and Sunbolt soon came to a small run-down citadel. Poplar knew it, as she had come from here. Sunbolt wasn't too shocked as the citadel he had come from wasn't in much better shape. "We're here" Poplar mentioned, sadness in her voice.

"This is where you came from?" Bolt asked, curious.

"Yes, and I hope we can find my siblings" Poplar replied, starting toward the area she had been bound and determined to leave behind. She knew she only came back to find out the truth. Then, she planned on leaving again – forever.

They made their way into the poor citadel, with metal shacks for bots to live in. Nothing was fancy, but they never knew any better. Bolt wasn't too off put by this, as where he and Taurus had grown up was much like this. They began asking around to see if they could find any information. IT was difficult as they were seen as outsiders and no one was really willing to talk.

"I guess they forgot about me" Poplar stated.

"Well, we will just have to try harder to earn their trust" Sunbolt stated, encouraging his sister. She nodded and they kept asking questions, hoping for answers.

Meanwhile, in the citadel where Megatron resided, Bella was talking with Spirit. Bella wanted a really, really good idea to spoil her mate and while Bee's suggestions had been helpful, Bella also wanted to talk with a femme for other ideas – ones that a mech might not think of.

"Any ideas, Spirit?" Bella asked, after having explained the whole thing.

"Well… what are some of the things he likes to do that you could do with him?" Spirit asked, both unaware a new femme was coming to join in the conversation.

"Well….he likes reading and studying history, but he can do that alone…"

Luna, overhearing the conversation and feeling drawn to the femmes as friends, so joined in. "What is something he always does for you that you like and think he would enjoy?" Luna asked, much to Bella's surprise, though Spirit smiled. IT was nice to see Luna try to become friends with the other bots around.

"Well, he always has warm energon ready for me in the morning…" Bella stated.

"is Stinger at work right now?" Luna asked.

"Why yes, but…"

"No, buts, Bella, why don't you go home and prepare his favorite energon, the way he likes it and then be prepared for whatever fun he decides to have after that" Spirit stated, Luna supporting it.

"You really think that will work?"

"Bella, things don't have to be complicated to spoil your mate, they just need to be done out of love" Spirit stated. Bella smiled, thanked her friends and then left. She needed to be ready for when Stinger came home.


	72. Chapter 72

In the far off citadel, Poplar and Sunbolt were finally able to find someone willing to talk with them, an ancient femme named Sera.

"What you seek may be hard to find" Sera told them in all honesty.

"But I must try" Poplar replied, desiring to find answers.

"Alright, but you may not like what you find, dear" Sear answered and then gave them some places to check. Poplar thanked the elder femme and headed off eagerly. Sunbolt had more of a cautious optimism. He wanted his sister to find them, but he also knew they may not want to be found.

Poplar tried the first place that Sera had suggested. Sunbolt was with her when the door opened, revealing another femme seeker. Poplar looked at the other. "Who are you?" The femme seeker asked.

"My name is Poplar and I seek out my siblings" Poplar stated. Sunbolt introduced himself as well. The femme seeker was shocked. As far as she knew, she had no siblings.

"You speak foolishness, I have no siblings" the femme seeker stated, unaware of the growing feeling in her spark. Poplar felt it, but realized this was going to be more challenging that she had realized.

Meanwhile, back in the citadel where Megatron resided, Starscream was worried. "You think they will be ok?" Starscream asked his mate, nervousness in his vocal processor.

"I think they will be ok, love. We just have to trust them and Primus" Optimus replied, slightly worried but less so than Starscream. Optimus was also far more trusting.

"I just don't want them hurt" Starscream stated, feeling a bit like his feelings were being rejected. Optimus sensed it and pulsed love.

"We have no control over that love. They are getting close to being adults. They will be making decisions on their own. Also, we never knew of them until recently. If they both could survive this long, I think they will be fine" Optimus answered, wanting to support his mate yet remind his mate of the truth.

"You are right love" Starscream admitted somewhat in defeat. Optimus continued to pulse love and support to his mate.

"Remember, love, we have lots of little ones here who need us. Any others may find us in due time" Optimus reminded Starscream.

Starscream smiled. Optimus was such a loving and wise mate. It helped the nervous seeker out quite a bit. Starscream went to his mate and snuggled, happy to have such a wonderful mate.


	73. Chapter 73

Poplar was so sure that this femme might be related that she asked a certain question, "Did you grow up in the Youth Center for femmes only?" Poplar asked, knowing she and her sisters had been "dumped" there.

"Yeah, so…" the older femme stated.

"I grew up there too. I recently learned that I am the youngest of five, my oldest siblings two of the five, a brother and sister, are seekers, the younger older brother is a triple changer, and the slightly older sister is a grounder" Poplar stated, not realizing she and her siblings had been forcibly separated under Megatron's command.

"I tell you I have no siblings!" The femme seeker, who went by the name Twilight, replied.

"Don't you feel anything in your spark around me?" Poplar asked, as she felt it.

"It could just be the start of a virus…"Twilight stated, stubborn as her creator Starscream.

"Please… allow me to check you data code" Poplar begged.

"What? And erase it, no way" Twilight replied.

Poplar was about to cry. Sunbolt stepped in. "Poplar merely wants to see if you and she share data codes. The device she brought merely checks for matches, it cannot erase data. If it shows you and she are not siblings, we will leave you in peace" Sunbolt stated, not liking seeing that Poplar was about in tears.

Twilight thought about it. If she did this and they turned out not to be a match, then neither lost anything. But it they did turn out to be siblings, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Reluctantly, and only so they could hopefully go away and leave her in peace, Twilight agreed to the test. Poplar carefully did it how Ratchet had explained. It confirmed that they were siblings.

Poplar was excited, but Sunbolt looked at the femme seeker who didn't seem to like this revelation. "Is something wrong, ma'am?" Sunbolt asked.

"I… I don't believe this…" Twilight stated, realizing that she had been lied to for years, but that still didn't quite mean that she was willing to be part of the family.

"What is your name?" Poplar asked.

"they called me Twilight" the femme seeker replied.

"Do you want to come with us? Our creators are alive and well in a faraway city" poplar asked, not realizing that Twilight was not willing.

"No" twilight replied.

Poplar was stunned. "Why not?"

"Because my home is here and my family is here" Twilight replied, and just then her mate showed up with their little ones. "Leave me be."

With a sad spark, Poplar agreed to do as asked and went in search of the next sibling.

"Who was that, love?" Twilight's mate asked.

"No one of concern" Twilight replied and shut the door.

Poplar had learned the hard way that Optimus had been right – some may not want to be part of the family. It hurt, but she hoped at least one of the others would give her a chance.


	74. Chapter 74

Poplar was disappointed about the female seeker. Poplar had hoped she could be a family with all her siblings that she had been sparked with, but now the words of Optimus kept returning to her. Sunbolt felt bad for her. He wanted to help her, but there was no solution to this pain except time and trying to see if any of the others were willing to be in Poplar's life.

Poplar was so distracted that she didn't even realize she was going to run into another bot until she did so. Sunbolt saw it coming, as the mech seeker wasn't paying attention and neither was Poplar. Sunbolt had no time to warn them.

"Excuse me" the mech seeker stated politely, feeling bad for having plowed into the smaller femme. "Do I know you?"

"It's… It's ok… I was at fault. I was distracted" Poplar stated before she looked up, and saw the mech seeker. "You look familiar."

Sunbolt soon caught up to the pair. "HI, I'm Sunbolt. I came with Poplar to help her search for her siblings" Sunbolt stated.

"Nice to meet you. I am Nightrider" Nightrider replied. He wondered if he could help. "Maybe I can help you."

Poplar looked at him. "Well, we can scratch my oldest sister off the list. She wants nothing to do with me or the family."

Nightrider looked at Poplar carefully. "Sometimes, when an original family is broken and a new family forms in its place, the old doesn't look as desirable."

"You sound like my father creator, Optimus" Poplar stated.

"Hey, Poplar, how about you try that device Ratchet gave you on Nightrider, if he is willing" Sunbolt stated.

"What device?" Nightrider asked carefully.

"It is a data code matcher, it allows bots who share data to know that they do so" Sunbolt explained.

"I am game" Nightrider stated.

Poplar started the device, having been unaware that her spark was reacting to this mech as she was still disappointed about her last encounter. The machine did its work and found that yes, they were indeed siblings. Poplar was worried, as the last encounter left her hanging. Nightrider just smiled.

"I have been searching for my family" Nightrider stated, "I only recently learned that I had been sent here along with my siblings. I didn't know why."

"We were the result of an unapproved sparking, before the great transformation" Poplar explained.

Nightrider nodded, as that now made sense. "I was told that I was the first sparked, so I guess that makes me the oldest of the bunch" Nightrider stated.

"And I was the youngest" Poplar replied.

"Welcome to the family both of you" Sunbolt stated.

"And how do you fit in?" Nightrider asked.

"Your bearer and my bearer are the same, even though we have different sires" Sunbolt stated.

Nightrider smiled. "I will help you locate the other two. Come. And give your sister time." The three headed off.

Meanwhile, back in town, Optimus was talking with Taurus and explaining what to expect when the sparklings came.

"Oh, dad, by the way, I got a communication from Sunbolt" Taurus stated.

"really, what did he have to say?" Optimus asked, not sure he wanted to hear what was coming.

"He said that they found two of the other four. One, a femme seeker named Twilight, wants nothing to do with all this, and then a mech seeker, named Nightrider, who is happy to have been found."

Optimus sighed. "I had tried to warn Poplar" Optimus stated, not liking hearing this.

"I know dad, but as you said, she has the right to learn the truth, whatever that truth maybe and however painful it may be" Taurus stated and Optimus just nodded, secretly hoping Poplar would return and maybe with some of her siblings.


	75. Chapter 75

Thanks to Sunbolt and Nightrider, Poplar was soon moving on, leaving the disappointment of Twilight behind, though not completely forgotten. It still stung Poplar that her sister would refuse, but life was not always fair.

"I have a friend that we can talk to" Nightrider added. "He's a triple changing mech, nice mech too."

"Friend?" Poplar asked, wondering of instead of a friend, it might be their brother.

"Yeah, we found each other when we just turned into younglings, we hadn't met before" Nightrider stated.

"That mech may be more than just your friend" Poplar stated.

"Why is that?" Nightrider asked.

"Because, according to Ratchet, the medic, my other brother was a triple changer" Poplar stated.

"Poplar, calm down, Nightrider is being helpful" Sunbolt mentioned gently.

Poplar paused. "I'm sorry" she said. "I guess I am still bothered that Twilight didn't want anything to do with us."

"Remember, Optimus and Starscream warned us that might be the case" Sunbolt stated.

Poplar nodded. "Let's meet you friend, Nightrider."

Nightrider led them to a very uninhabited part of town, where not many bots lived. "Your friend lives here?"

"Yeah, he was kicked out of the house last week by the femme he was dating. When he doesn't have a place to stay, he stays here" Nightrider stated.

"Show yourselves!" Came a commanding voice that sounded much like a cross between Starscream and Optimus.

"We are friends" Nightrider replied, recognizing the voice.

The triple changer soon emerged from where he had been. "Really?" a softer voice came.

"Yes, Sprocket, please come out and meet my new friends" Nightrider stated.

Sprocket emerged, and he was huge! He had inherited Optimus' size. Poplar was stunned into silence. Sunbolt stood in front of Poplar to protect her. Nightrider just waited for the bot to emerge fully.

'Why have you come?" Sprocket asked.

"This small femme you see here. Her name is Poplar…" nightrider started.

"I remember her. She gave me a place to stay for a bit…"

"Well, she traveled to another town and found family there. They told her that she had siblings, true siblings here. I am one of her brothers. She is seeking a triple changing mech, who may also be a sibling and brother" Nightrider explained.

"I know of no other triple changers here. I am alone… an outcast" Sprocket replied.

"NO… you matter to us" Poplar stated, finally finding her voice. "Please… let me check our data."

Reluctantly Sprocket agreed, fearing hatred if the data didn't match, but to all but Poplar's surprise, Sprocket was indeed another brother. The most shocked bot was Sprocket himself. "You… you are family?" Sprocket asked, stunned.

"Yes…. And we have more. Come with me" Poplar encouraged. "You will be welcome."

"Well, I have nothing to lose…" Sprocket stated and joined the trio. "By the way… who are you?"

"I am Sunbolt. I am also family – a half-brother, and I welcome you." Sprocket smiled. He finally had found a place where he felt like he belong.


	76. Chapter 76

Poplar, her two brothers Sprocket and Nightrider and her half-brother Sunbolt, went looking for the last sibling – unaware that she was in a dire situation. The young femme grounder had been taken in by a mech who while he didn't bond with her, he forcibly took her each chance he got and treated her like scrap. Poplar and her three brothers were moving through the citadel when Sprocket felt something in his spark first, quickly followed by Nightrider.

"I feel a connection nearby" Sprocket stated suddenly.

"Same here" Nightrider replied.

Poplar was a bit confused, as she felt only a slight connection. "I… I think I feel something."

"That isn't good" Sunbolt stated.

"What's wrong?" Poplar asked.

"You said your last sibling was a sister, correct?"

"Yes" Poplar stated.

"If Nightrider and Sprocket are picking up on her first, I have a feeling that she is in trouble. In fact, I can feel her nearby" Sunbolt stated. The two other mechs nodded, as they had the same feeling.

"Let's head for that place" Sprocket pointed out, and the other three agreed. Poplar began to feel more connection as they drew closer and finally started sensing what the mechs already had.

Sprocket, not wanting to wait, broke down the door. A mech looked up in rage, but the mech was nowhere near as big as Sprocket, and the two seekers looked even more scary to the mech. "Get out of my house!" The mech yelled.

"Not till you give us the femme you keep here" Sprocket stated, backed up by Nightrider. Sunbolt protected Poplar.

"Never! She is mine" the enraged mech yelled. In the other room, the femme could hear the fight. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped once it was over, the mech would not come back and harm her again.

Nightrider and Sprocket took the mech on while Sunbolt went with Poplar to locate the femme. The found her, weak and bound in the other room. She shook as they approached her.

"We are here to help you" Poplar stated. The scared femme shook but nodded, hoping that was the truth.

BY the time that Poplar and Sunbolt had freed the femme and returned, Nightrider and Sprocket had "taken care of" the mech. All five headed outside. The formerly imprisoned femme was understandably nervous.

"Please, tell us your name" Poplar asked gently.

"I… I don't have one" she replied. "NO one ever gave me one.."

Poplar and the others were sad to hear that. "Everyone deserves a name" Sunbolt stated.

The grounder femme looked to the seeker. "What do you wish to call me?"

Sunbolt looked at the others and then looked to the new femme. "How about… Jewel?"

The femme looked up. She hadn't expected such a beautiful name. "You would give a bad bot as me such a beautiful name?"

"You are not a bad bot, you survived bad circumstances. You are a beautiful bot and a beautiful bot deserves a name that is beautiful, my sister"

"Sister?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, Poplar tested your data. You match with Poplar and her brothers Nightrider and Sprocket, who saved you. I am your half-brother, Sunbolt"

For the first time in forever, Jewel smiled. She finally felt safe. Poplar was happy, three of her four siblings had joined her and she would soon ask if they would come with her to meet their creators. For now, they just enjoyed the moment of being a family.


	77. Chapter 77

Poplar was now happy. She had found three of her four siblings who were willing to acknowledge her as family. Sunbolt smiled. He knew Poplar was still saddened about Twilight, but that now seemed slightly overshadowed by the fact that the others had accepted her. Now she had to ask one more question of them.

"I know we just met, and that we just found that we are siblings. Are you three willing to come with me and Sunbolt to the Citadel where the ruler of Cybertron resides and meet our creators?" Poplar asked, Sunbolt braced for rejection.

"Someone wants us?" Jewel asked, having never felt accepted.

"Yes, they would love to meet you" Poplar stated, trying to offer her slightly older sister comfort.

"Do you think we would be welcome?" Sprocket asked, having rarely been welcomed.

"I know you would be" Poplar answered, knowing in her spark that Optimus and Starscream would accept them as they accepted her.

"I am looking forward to it" Nightrider stated. He figured they had to be good bots.

"Then let's head back to them, and show them we want to be a part of their family" Poplar stated.

Sunbolt smiled, hiding his shock, that all three desired to come back and meet their creators. Sunbolt could only hope Starscream and Optimus were in a welcoming mood. Sunbolt knew Optimus usually was, Starscream was a little more unpredictable. Sunbolt secretly commed ahead to Taurus to inform him to tell Optimus and Starscream of the pending arrival.

And as the five young bots headed out, Taurus once again went to his parents' place. Hotshot was there with Raven. Taurus smiled at the pair. "What brings you by again so soon, my son?" Optimus asked, Starscream nearby and listening.

"Sunbolt just commed me. Poplar was able to find three of her four siblings and the three she found wish to come back with her to meet you" Taurus stated.

"You mean the five you two sparked that were unapproved at the time?" Hotshot asked, knowing Raven was too busy with the other sparklings to listen or care.

Optimus sighed then nodded. "Yes, these are those ones. I can only hope that they are not disappointed with meeting us because we are not what they expected."

"Optimus, love, we have accepted and greeted many other sparklings we previously had been separated from. This should be no different" Starscream reminded his mate.

"You are right love. I just hope they make the journey safely" Optimus stated, and they prepared to meet the coming arrivals, grateful to have been given a heads up.


	78. Chapter 78

Poplar, Sunbolt, and the other three made their way back to the citadel where Megatron resided. The three who hadn't been to it before were eager to see it and meet their creators. Sunbolt hoped that this all went well.

"I hope my creators will accept me, as I am not sure why they didn't raise me" Sprocket stated.

"They weren't given the option of raising you" Sunbolt stated, remembering what Optimus had said.

"Why weren't they allowed to raise us?" Nightrider asked.

"I think that is a better question to ask them" Poplar stated, knowing the truth, but wanting her siblings to hear it from Optimus and Starscream and shooting a look at Sunbolt who quickly shut up.

"Fair enough" Nightrider stated, realizing that there was more to it.

Soon, the small group of five entered the Citadel. Nightrider, Jewel, and Sprocket were amazed. They had heard of this Citadel, but to see it was awe inspiring. Sunbolt and Poplar understood as they had felt similarly when they first came. Poplar and Sunbolt began showing the other three around. And as they did so, they came up Bee, Megatron's mate.

"Hi, Bumblebee, sir" Sunbolt stated, having met bee before.

"Hi, Sunbolt. May I ask who your friends are?" Bee asked, about to learn another painful truth.

"Well, these four are my half siblings. That is Poplar, that is Jewel, that is sprocket, and that is nightrider" Sunbolt stated with Pride.

"It is nice to meet you all. Welcome to our beautiful Citadel. Sunbolt, may I speak to you a moment in private?" Bee asked. Sunbolt nodded and let Poplar show a few things to her true siblings.

"I know you were sparked to Starscream before we were all freed. How are they your half siblings?" Be asked.

"Well, according to Optimus, while they were still in the harem, Starscream was accidentally sparked by Optimus, resulting in five sparklings – four of whom you just met, the fifth wanted nothing to do with us" Sunbolt stated. "Optimus said they were ripped from the pair as Megatron was furious about the sparking but didn't want to kill them."

Bee just nodded. He was going to talk to his mate again soon about this to see if there were any more things like this. "Thank you, Sunbolt. Now please, help your siblings enjoy their time here and find their creators" Bee stated warmly.

"Yes, sir" Sunbolt stated and he was off like a shot with his new siblings. Meanwhile, Bee headed for home. He had some questions of his own.


	79. Chapter 79

Sunbolt and his siblings headed towards where Optimus and Starscream now resided. Both had taken a low-key area in the citadel, but still, many came to them from far and wide for various reasons. All were welcome, as that was just how Optimus was and Starscream accepted it. And having heard about their sparklings that had been found made both a bit nervous, Starscream more so than Optimus.

The troop of five moved through the streets. All were greeted warmly and encouraged as they made their way along.

"Wow, this is so different" Sprocket stated, feeling like he finally belonged somewhere.

Jewel just kept quiet, as she was still very cautious and shy. Poplar kept Jewel comfort.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I feel as if I belong around here" Nightrider stated. Sunbolt could understand how they felt, as he had felt much the same when he first arrived.

"There it is" Sunbolt pointed out as they approached where Starscream and Optimus now lived. The four other siblings grew silent, as this was still new to them. Sunbolt let them process this all. And as they came closer, Sunbolt found Taurus was out front with Wingspan.

"Greetings" Taurus stated warmly. "Sunbolt has been keeping in touch with me. Welcome, brothers and sisters"

Nightrider was a bit confused, but when Sprocket saw how big Taurus was, he now understood. "We shared creators, didn't we?" Sprocket asked.

"yes, your sire was my bearer" Taurus stated, and he greeted the others and led them all inside to meet Optimus and Starscream.

Meanwhile, Bee was heading home. He had several more questions for his mate. Bee knew Megatron felt bad or what he had done, but bee wanted to understand things.

"Love, can we talk?" Bee asked softly when he saw his mate.

Megatron nodded and led them to their shared berth room. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Megatron.

"Sunbolt returned with some new siblings today, from a city far from here. When I asked Sunbolt how the four were related to him, he told me" Bee stated, and then continued on about what Sunbolt had also revealed. Megatron lowered his helm as he listened. "…I know now it a different time, and that you are sorry for what you did. I just want to understand why you did that?"

"Bee, you are right, I am not proud of my previous actions. I can only say now that Primus saved them, as my former self had wanted to destroy those sparklings, as they were created by an unapproved union, well, unapproved by myself. But since I was unable to destroy them, I sent them with Ratchet on a mission to the far side of Cybertron so that they and their creators would never know each other. I know now that was not right, and I am sorry."

Bee was learning a lot about what had happened before the great transformation and while it hurt to hear these things, the fact that Megatron was trying to change really helped bee.


	80. Chapter 80

While Bee talked with his mate, Optimus and Starscream were anxiously and patiently waiting for the new bots to arrive.

"What if they hate us?" Starscream asked.

"Then we just accept it at that. We can't choose how they react to us, just how we react to them. We will show love and acceptance to them whether or not they show it to us" Optimus answered, as always the more calm of the pair. Starscream just nodded.

Taurus led the bots in. First was Sunbolt and Poplar, they knew Starscream and Optimus and so they felt most comfortable. They were followed by Nightrider, who was easygoing yet a bit nervous. Last, Sprocket and Jewel. Sprocket feared rejection while Jewel was just fearful.

"Mother, father, I have returned…. With most of my siblings" Poplar stated, only now understanding Optimus' words of warning that not all would be accepting.

"Would you mind introducing us to who is who?" Starscream asked warmly, even though he was slightly nervous.

"Well, the mech seeker you see is Nightrider; the mech triple changer is Sprocket, and the small grounder femme behind them is Jewel" Poplar stated.

Optimus smiled. "welcome, all of you. Forgive our small space as we recently had sparklings and they are taking up much of our spare rooms. Please be seated if you can find a spot" Optimus warmly stated. Nightrider, Sunbolt, and Sprocket sat down quickly in a spot. Only Jewel was left to move, but move she did not, for she was that afraid. "Jewel, I know not what happened to you, but rest assured, it will not happen here" Optimus told her softly and from a distance, as he could sense her fear rise when he and Starscream tried getting closer to her. Poplar went to her sister and led her to a safe spot on the far side of the room, close to a door in case she felt the need to run.

"I can understand that you might have questions, please, ask" Starscream stated, taking the focus off Jewel.

"Well….Sunbolt stated that there was a reason you didn't raise us, but Poplar told us to ask you" Sprocket stated.

Starscream sighed. "Is that something you really wish to know?"

"Yes, we do. And we want to hear it from you" Nightrider stated, just as interested.

"I am warning you now, this will be a bit graphic, but in the end, I hope you will understand" Starscream stated and Optimus nodded.

"We understand, please, we want to know" Sprocket stated.

"Well… here it goes…" Starscream stated, and between Starscream and Optimus they told the whole tale of what had happened. Needless to say, the others were stunned, and when Jewel heard, she realized these two older bots might really understand where she had come from. And so, instead of staying away, she went up to Optimus and curled into him. Optimus embraced her carefully. Nightrider, Poplar, Sunbolt, Taurus, Sprocket, Wingspan, and Starscream smiled. They understood just how much this meant to both Jewel and Optimus.


	81. Chapter 81

As the three new siblings were enjoying their time and meeting their creators, other sparklings were still out there and had yet to find their creators, thanks to Megatron sending them all over Cybertron. Wingspan, though heavily sparked, was out and about in the citadel when he bumped into a strange mech, one he had not seen before.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Wingspan asked, trying to be polite to the stranger.

The mech turned around quickly, as he had not expected to run into someone so quickly. The mech was nervous and took a fighting stance. "go…go away…" the nervous mech said.

Wingspan realized that the mech was anxious and tried to calm him. "Please, settle down. I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you" Wingspan stated, holding his hands up and showing his large belly.

The mech, named Shadow, saw the hands go up and the swollen belly and realized that this mech was sparked. Shadow knew you never hit a sparked bot, mech or femme, and so he lowered his hands. "I… I am lost" Shadow stated.

"I can help you find whatever you are looking for" Wingspan stated warmly, trying to comfort the nervous bot.

"I don't know…. I felt led here… a place far from where I grew up. I don't know why" Shadow stated.

Wingspan then realized what was going on, this bot had to be a lost sparkling or creator who was searching for family. "Many bots come here from all over Cybertron searching for family" Wingspan stated, "myself included."

"You were once a lost bot?" Shadow asked, curious.

"Yes, both my mate and I were. We found our answers here. Maybe you will as well" Wingspan stated, trying to be helpful.

"I guess I could give it a try" Shadow stated.

"By the way, name's wingspan" Wingspan stated.

"I'm called Shadow" Shadow stated.

"Come shadow, I know a place where lost families find once another" Wingspan stated, and he led Shadow to the Library of Sparklings. Shadow was a little overwhelmed by the number of bots that were there, but he felt something – a slight tug on his spark. "Follow it, Shadow" Wingspan stated, noticing the look.

Shadow was nervous but followed his spark. It led him past the crowd of bots to an area only a few bots were at. One bot in particular seemed to draw Shadow in – Ratchet, who had come to the wall to talk to Jazz who was a frequent visitor. Wingspan watched as Shadow approached. "Excuse me, sir" Shadow said nervously.

"Yes, what is it that you need?" ratchet asked, looking at the young mech.

"I… I think you are who I was looking to find. I think…. You are my creator" Shadow stated. Ratchet looked at the bot. Shadow looked nothing like the medic, but that meant little. Ratchet was skeptical but performed a data code check. Sure enough, Shadow was Ratchet's son. Ratchet and Shadow were both startled while Wingspan smiled. Wingspan had helped Shadow find his family and that was good enough for Wingspan, and so he left, leaving them be.


	82. Chapter 82

Shadow looked at the medic, uncertain about what he had just learned, as the medic seemed upset. "If I bother you, sir…. I can leave" Shadow stated nervously.

Ratchet looked at the young mech. Ratchet was a bit stunned to find one of his own lost sparklings, but he soon realized that this one was nervous. "Come with me. What's your name?"

"I'm called shadow… because I was always one who hid away" Shadow explained.

Ratchet felt sorry for the bot. "Come home with me, shadow, I will introduce you to my mate and some of your other siblings" Ratchet stated. Ratchet carefully wrapped his arm around the young mech, and after the medic said goodbye to Jazz, Ratchet and Shadow headed for where Ratchet called home.

Meanwhile, Hotshot headed for Starscream and Optimus' place. He didn't have Raven this time, as she was at a friend's house. Hotshot didn't know that more sparklings had come home, but it wouldn't matter to him.

Hotshot knocked at the door. Taurus answered it. "Welcome, Hotshot. Please come in" Taurus stated.

"Thank you, Taurus" Hotshot stated. Hotshot knew of Taurus, as well as Sunbolt and a few of the others and so Hotshot greeted the ones he knew. But when he saw the bots he didn't know, he was a bit confused.

"Who are they?" Hotshot asked Taurus quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"They are more of our siblings, the mech seeker is Nightrider, the mech triple changer is Sprocket, the small femme grounder is Jewel, and the femme triple changer is Poplar" Taurus explained.

"Are they adopted like I?" Hotshot asked.

"No, but I don't think it is my place to tell you their story" Taurus stated. Hotshot nodded at that and went in.

Optimus was the first to see Hotshot and smiled. "Welcome, my son" Optimus stated.

Hotshot was a little embarrassed to suddenly be in the spotlight. "Hi…" Hotshot stated, unsure how else to answer.

Starscream moved towards Hotshot. "We adopted Hotshot a long time ago. He is part of our family as well" Starscream explained, hugging Hotshot.

The newest found younglings soon came over and embraced Hotshot. He felt loved by them, if not a bit overwhelmed as the two mechs were much bigger than he was. Starscream stayed close, which helped. Optimus just smiled, happy to see all his young ones, adopted or otherwise, choose to become family with each other and Optimus and Starscream. It was better than Optimus could have hoped for.


	83. Chapter 83

As the Hotshot was getting to know the new arrivals that were now more of his siblings, Shadow and Ratchet were walking along, Ratchet's arm around the young mech's shoulders. Shadow was a bit nervous, but trusted Ratchet. The embrace was comforting to shadow, though he dared not say it. Ratchet, being a medic, sensed it anyway.

As they were walking, Megatron, on one of his strolls out in the citadel, stopped. There was something about the medic and the young mech that drew the leader's attention. Megatron felt guilt in his spark. Megatron didn't say anything, but he sensed something familiar about the young bot. Megatron had a feeling that this was the result of the one time that Megatron had punished the medic before the great transformation.

Ratchet noticed Megatron and tried to avoid the bot, but Megatron made it impossible. "Ratchet, may I ask who your friend is?" Megatron asked warmly.

"He just found me. Somehow, he is a long-lost son of mine. But I don't remember him" Ratchet stated in all honesty.

Megatron swallowed hard. "It is nice that he was able to find you" Megatron stated, trying not to have to explain what had been done.

Ratchet sensed more. "What are you hiding from me?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron sighed. "Look, Ratchet, I want to first say I am not proud of the bot I used to be" Megatron stated and then told the medic that Ratchet had sparked the young one but that Megatron, upset that the medic had made a mistake with Bee's sparking one time, had taken the youngest bot of Ratchet's next sparking, the mech now called Shadow, away from Ratchet and his mate and sent the bot away.

Ratchet was less than thrilled when he heard the truth, but he also realized that Megatron was no longer the bot he had once been and that the leader felt guilty for what he had done. "I don't appreciate what you did in the past, but I do forgive you, as I can see you are no longer the same bot" Ratchet stated.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Now, please, go and enjoy your newly found son" Megatron stated, relieved, and sent the pair on their way. Ratchet and Shadow took their leave. Ratchet was happy to have found the young mech and was soon taking Shadow home to meet the rest of the family.


	84. Chapter 84

Shadow was still nervous as he made his way to where Ratchet lived. Ratchet called to his mate. Ratchet's mate, Hook, soon came forth. "Who is this?" Hook asked, as hook had never seen this young mechling before and was very curious.

"He is our son" Ratchet stated, knowing hook would know the truth but not wanting Shadow to know it yet.

Hook nodded. He knew what Ratchet was getting at. "Welcome. What is his name?"

"My… my ... my name is shadow" the nervous young mech stated, not sure what was going on but feeling a bit safer here.

"Welcome, Shadow, to our humble abode" Hook stated and led Ratchet and the young one inside.

Meanwhile, Raven was making her way over to her grandparents' house, as she knew her father must be there if he wasn't home. She carefully knocked on the door. Wingspan answered it. "Hi Raven, come on in" Wingspan stated, allowing the young femme inside.

"Thank you" Raven stated and she headed to where all the bots were. She recognized a few of the voices but some sounded strange.

"Has something happened?" Raven asked Wingspan.

"More family members to this family have been found and they are now getting to know one another" Wingspan explained.

"You mean I have more aunts and uncles?" Raven asked.

"Yes, more have been found" Wingspan stated with a smile. "Come, I will take you to your father."

Raven nodded and allowed Wingspan to lead her into the large room where many bots had gathered. Starscream was the first to see her and moved quickly to her. "So wonderful to see you Raven" Starscream stated.

Raven smiled, but then asked, "Who are those bots?" referring to the ones she didn't recognize.

"They just came here. They were my mate and I' sparklings from long ago. The oldest is Nightrider, he is the seeker. The nest oldest is Sprocket, he is the triple changer who looks like Optimus in size. The older femme is Jewel, she is the small grounder. And last but not least is Poplar. I think you met her before" Starscream stated. Raven nodded.

"Can I help welcome them into the family?" Raven asked.

"Certainly, just be patient with them" Starscream stated and soon Raven joined in with the others.


	85. Chapter 85

As the new arrivals were getting to know their families, Megatron went to his mate. Megatron had told Bee much of what he had done, and very little shocked Bee at this point. Disappointed, yes, but shocked, no. Megatron knew with Shadow and the other four now around, he needed to tell Bee what had occurred.

Bee was waiting at their place. Megatron had called him home, even though Megatron wasn't quite home yet. When Megatron finally did get home, bee was waiting for him.

"I think we need to talk" Bee stated, as he thought of Poplar and her siblings.

"That is why I called you home, my love" Megatron stated.

Bee was a bit stunned, as he didn't know about Shadow yet. "Wow, you rarely call me home to talk."

Megatron nodded and sighed. "I wanted to let you know about something" Megatron stated, thinking of Shadow.

"Good. I have something to ask" Bee stated, thinking of the four new arrivals.

"Please ask" Megatron stated, thinking they were thinking of the same thing.

"Why did you send those five sparklings off?" Bee stated, catching his mate by surprise.

"Which five?" Megatron asked, leaving his news about Shadow out of the discussion for now.

"Poplar and her siblings" Bee stated, describing them.

Megatron lowered his helm and sighed again. "Bee, you know I am not proud of what I did. But I will tell you the truth. Before I was changed, I felt anything out of my control was a threat to me. Therefore, when I found Starscream accidentally sparked by Optimus, I had to do something. I didn't want to kill the growing sparklings, as it could kill a breeder bot for me. So I let them live and sent them away" Megatron stated. He hated the words that left his mouth, but it was the truth.

Bee shook his helm. His mate had truly been a monster before they were all changed. But Bee had to admit that at least Megatron was being forthright and honest even if Bee didn't want to hear it. "Is that all you have to say?" Bee asked, trying to process this all.

"No, I have another confession to make" Megatron stated and told of Shadow.

Needless to say, Bee was hoping that there were no more secrets. "Is that the last of the secrets?" Bee asked.

"As far as I know, my love. I can't think of anything I have not told you" Megatron stated. Bee nodded, seeing that Megatron really truly believed that there would be no more surprises. Bee hoped Megatron was right.


	86. Chapter 86

Meanwhile, back with the new arrivals, Sprocket was grateful to see where he got his data, as he was built more like Optimus. Nightrider was happy to be part of this as well. He enjoyed knowing and being with his family. Jewel was still fearful but was slowly coming around. Poplar was mostly happy, but Starscream sensed something and he pulled her aside.

"What is wring Poplar?" Starscream asked, wanting to know.

"Well… I am so happy that I found my siblings, but it still hurts that Twilight didn't want to be part of this" Poplar stated.

"Twilight?" Starscream asked.

Poplar lowered her head and sighed before raising her head again. "Yes, Twilight. By data code, she is the oldest femme of us five, and the second oldest over all, but… she wanted nothing to do with us" Poplar stated, sadness in her voice.

Starscream embraced his daughter. "You can't force her to come, Poplar. She has a choice to make and so do you. You can be upset about the one or you can rejoice about finding the other three" Starscream stated, trying to reorient Poplar.

She hadn't thought of it like that. "I never thought of it like that" Poplar stated.

"Poplar, my daughter, hear me. If Twilight really wants to, she may come. But if she has chosen never to return, I am at peace with that, as I know she is happy wherever she is." Poplar snuggled into Starscream, feeling better.

Meanwhile, back in the citadel where Twilight was, Twilight's mate had noticed the change in his mate. "What bothers you so, my love?" Surge asked.

"It's nothing" Twilight tried to get away with.

"It's more than nothing. Something is bothering you, because you didn't drink the energon I prepared for you tonight and it's your favorite, now please talk to me."

Twilight began to cry. "I was so happy. I thought everything was perfect the way it was. And then that stupid young femme had to come around. I opened the door like an idiot. I let her scan my data code. She found it matched. I thought she was looney. She said we were sisters. I told her to get lost" Twilight stated.

Surge moved to hug his mate. "Just because you are sisters by data code doesn't mean you have to be part of that family" Surge stated, trying to reassure his mate.

Twilight leaned into her mate. "It's not that simple. I would have been happy to never know that I had family elsewhere. I grew up in a youth center in the slums on the far side of Cybertron, believing that my family had basically abandoned me. And now all this happens" Twilight stated.

Surge just held his mate close. "Whatever you decide, my love, I will support you" Surge stated, hlding her close. Twilight appreciated it as right now, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but his hug certainly helped her feel better.


	87. Chapter 87

Surge felt bad for his mate. She usually was so happy and loving, but the new discovery that she had family elsewhere had Twilight upset and not acting like her usual self. Surge hated that he couldn't do anything about it except support his mate in whatever she decided to do. Surge prayed that Twilight would find peace somehow in all of this. Surge was distracted from his musings by one of their little ones.

"daddy?" The eldest mechling asked softly.

Surge smiled as he looked at the young one. "What do you need, Scout?" Surge asked.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Scout asked, worried about how mommy seemed to be acting.

"Mommy is going through a tough time right now. But she should be better soon" Surge stated, not wanting to lie to his son but not telling the whole truth, as Scout didn't need to know it yet.

"Is it something I did?" Scout asked, worried again, this time that he had upset mommy.

"No, it is nothing you did, son" Surge replied warmly to ease Scout's anxiety, "mommy just found out some new startling information about herself and she isn't sure what to make of it."

Scout nodded and processed what his father said. Then Scout had an idea. "I can make her feel better" Scout stated and he left his father's arms and headed to his mother's arms. Twilight was a bit caught off guard, but allowed the young one to embrace her. Scout hugged his mother tightly. "There, all better" the little one stated with a big smile. Twilight couldn't help but smile and Surge smiled as well.

"Thank you, Scout" Twilight stated, feeling love from the hug of her own sparkling. Seeing her eldest son and her mate happy made Twilight wonder if she should have given the other femme a chance to be family. Twilight sighed, she felt a little lost, but for now, she would enjoy her own little family – her mate and their two sons.

Meanwhile, back in the Citadel where Megatron resided, Poplar was taking the advice of her mother Starscream and was enjoying time with her new-found siblings, as well as any half siblings that were around. She enjoyed getting to know each and every one of them, even if some stories that were told were sad and painful. Poplar hoped that in time, Jewel would come out of her shell and feel loved by those who would treat her well.


	88. Chapter 88

Elsewhere in the Citadel where Megatron resided, Shadow was starting to know his new family. Shadow was still shy and nervous, but was slowly coming around and showing the nice, sweet mech he really was. He had told no one that part of the reason he was nervous and shy was that he was bullied heavily when he was younger because he was helpful and loving to all in the youth center he had been sent to. While the older bots had appreciated, some of the younger bots Shadow had been placed with were jealous and so they made Shadow's life miserable. Shadow feared he would find things much the same here.

"Something wrong, son?" Ratchet asked, seeing that Shadow had been quiet.

Shadow shook his helm quickly. "No, nothing" Shadow stated quickly and instinctively, not wanting to talk about it.

Ratchet sensed more was wrong, but didn't want to push Shadow too far too soon. "Ok, but remember, I am here if you want to talk" Ratchet stated, hugging Shadow gently.

"thanks" Shadow stated, returning the hug more out of fear than out of real affection. Shadow wanted to believe that he would be accepted and loved, but it was hard for him to do so. He hoped coming here would change things. Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, Sprocket, Nightrider, and Poplar were out and about in the city. Jewel had decided to stay home for now, and so it was just the three siblings. Poplar showed the other two around the city. They were fascinated by all that they saw. Then she showed them what most bots called the "library of sparklings."

"How did it get that name?" Nightrider asked, curious as all he saw was a broken down building with lots of bots gathered around it.

"Because, according to Optimus, many bots who were ripped apart from their sparklings/creators come here and find their long-lost families" Poplar explained that which she had learned from Optimus and Starscream.

"I still can't believe a bot would be so cruel" Sprocket stated.

"Well, if you read the history books, before the great transformation, Megatron was known as a very nasty and vile bot" Poplar stated, having read some of the history.

"I guess it makes sense then. I hope all that are still looking for their lost loved ones find them" Nightrider stated, glad he had been found.

"Me too, Nightrider, me too" Poplar stated and they moved on through the city, unaware that they were being followed.


	89. Chapter 89

Poplar and her two brothers were going around the citadel, unaware that they had a follower. The follower was a minibot femme who wanted to get a closer look at Nightrider and Sprocket. The femme meant no harm, but fearful that would not want her around, she kept quiet.

After a bit, Poplar sensed something, though he brothers did not. Poplar turned to them. "Do you feel like we are being followed?" She asked them.

"No" they answered.

Poplar turned and saw the small femme in the distance. Poplar could see the minibot femme was nervous. "We won't hurt you. Please, come here so I can meet you" Poplar stated in a warm manner.

The minibot femme cautiously approached. She was clearly nervous. "H…H.. Hi" she uttered.

"HI, my name is Poplar, and these are two of my brothers, Nightrider and Sprocket" Poplar stated, pointing to each as Poplar said their names.

"I…I… I don't have a name" the small femme stated.

Poplar was stunned. What was it with some bots not receiving names, she wondered. "You never were named?" Poplar asked. The small femme shook her helm. Poplar looked to her brothers, hoping that they would help come up with a name for this bot like they had their sister.

"I think she looks like a Gem, especially with the Sparkling silver coloration" Sprocket stated.

"I agree" Nightrider stated.

"You… you really think so?" The small femme asked, slightly stunned that they had picked such a pretty name out for her.

"I would have to agree with them" Poplar stated, "what do you think? Do you like the name Gem?"

The small femme looked up at the larger three bots. She saw that there was no anger, no hate – only warmth and acceptance. "I… I think it is a pretty name" she finally said, liking the sound of having her own name and a nice one at that.

"Then we will call you Gem" Nightrider stated, starting to feel something for the small femme, though he didn't want to push it at this point.

Gem blushed. She couldn't help it. These young bots were the first bots she's met that had been nice to her without knowing anything about her. "May… may I join you?" Gem asked.

"Sure, I was just showing my brothers around the citadel. We would gladly have you in our company" Poplar stated. Gem smiled. She was happy to be around those who appreciated her.


	90. Chapter 90

Gem stayed close to her new friends as she was still a bit nervous about being around this new area. Poplar and her brothers made sure to keep Gem feeling as safe as they possibly could. Gem was glad she had met up with such welcoming bots. But then came a time when Sprocket wanted to see something in the citadel but Nightrider didn't wish or care to see it.

"I can take Sprocket there if you would like to stay with Gem, Nightrider" Poplar offered, knowing Gem didn't want to be left alone.

"Sounds good to me" Sprocket stated.

"Okay, I will bring Gem home with me to meet our parents" Nightrider stated warmly.

"If she is ok with that" Poplar reminded Nightrider, knowing that Gem should be offered the chance to choose.

Nightrider nodded and then asked. "Would you like to meet our parents, Gem?"

Gem was amazed. She had a choice. She didn't have to, but she didn't want to be left alone. She looked at Nightrider. Something about him made her trust him. She slowly nodded. "I… I would like that" She uttered softly.

Nightrider smiled. "Then it is settled. Poplar, you and Sprocket can go check out that thing you were going to see while Gem and I head back to the parent's place and rest." All were in agreement and so the group of four split up and headed in two directions.

Nightrider stayed close to Gem. Gem felt safe around Nightrider and stayed close. The closer Gem stayed, the more Nightrider felt his spark react. But he was a gentlebot and he knew those types of bots did not force themselves on others. Gem didn't realize her own spark was reacting around the large seeker. She just chalked it up to nerves, as she was in a new place with new bots.

Getting close to where Optimus and Starscream lived, Nightrider spoke gently. "This is where my parents live. Their names are Optimus and Starscream" Nightrider stated. Gem merely nodded. She had no idea who her parents or creators were. All she knew was that she was a rejected model from some science place that had been doing experiments with sparklings before the great transformation. She looked to Nightrider, hoping that all went well. Soon they knocked on the door, and it opened. Gem was shaking, hoping that these new bots were just as kind as the ones she had met but she wasn't sure.


	91. Chapter 91

Gem watched and waited as the door in front of her and Nightrider opened slowly. It wasn't Optimus or Starscream at the door, but one of the precious young sparklings. Nightrider smiled. "Hi" Nightrider said to his brother. "Could you let us in as we want to see mommy and daddy." The little mechling nodded and let them in.

Once inside, Nightrider scooped up the little one and closed the door behind Gem and himself. Gem stayed close to Nightrider as they moved further into the quarters. Nightrider wasn't surprised by all the bots, young and older, that were there, but Gem was. She was amazed to see so many bots in one place. Nightrider put his brother down, and the little mechling ran off to join the other little ones in play.

"Wow… so… many" Gem softly uttered.

Nightrider held her hand. "It is ok. They are all family" Nightrider tried to reassure her.

Gem was still nervous. "big family" she uttered softly.

Nightrider understood her nervousness and so he gestured to his mother, Starscream, to come over. Starscream, having seen the pair and the gesture, came over. "HI, Nightrider, who is your friend here?" Starscream asked warmly.

"This is Gem. We recently met her. We had to name her because where she came from gave her no designation or name" Nightrider whispered softly.

"Well, you certainly picked a wonderful name, as she really is a gem" Starscream stated.

Gem was stunned. She had never been treated as a bot of worth. She had always been treated as an "accidental happening." "You… you think I have worth?" Gem asked softly.

Starscream heard that question and felt sad for Gem. "Gem, every bot ever created has value and worth. Primus doesn't make mistakes" Starscream stated, silently comming his mate to come over, as Optimus was better at talking about these things.

"Really?" Gem asked, desperately wanting to be a valued bot.

"Yes, all are valuable to Primus, no matter how big or how small. Primus doesn't make junk. Everyone is made for a reason and a purpose" Optimus stated, having come over at the request of his mate.

Nightrider smiled at seeing how accepting his parents were of the new femme. "And, you are not the only minibot around" Nightrider added.

"I am not?" she replied.

"No, Megatron's own mate is a minibot" Optimus stated.

"WOW!" Gem stated, optics wide in surprise. It made her feel better to know that.

Optimus smiled. "If you would like, we can bring you in to introduce you to the rest of the family" Optimus stated. Gem smiled and nodded, she liked the sound of that.

And as Optimus took Gem in to meet the others, Starscream pulled Nightrider aside. "My son, I can tell you are falling for her. Give her time and be gentle or you might lose her" Starscream advised his son.

"Yes, mother" Nightrider stated, grateful for the advice. He and Starscream watched as Gem met the others. Nightrider hoped this would help the nervous femme, but only time would tell.


	92. Chapter 92

As Gem was getting to know the family, Poplar was taking Sprocket around the citadel. Sprocket was amazed by the fact that here, he didn't stick out at all. Bots both bigger and smaller than him resided here in peace. He was astonished.

"What's wrong sprocket?" Poplar asked.

"This… this is all… so new" Sprocket managed to say. And as they were heading to another area of town, they ran into the biggest bot they'd seen yet – Bulkhead.

Bulkhead saw the two. "Hi there, can I help you two?" Bulkhead asked, very warm and friendly.

"We were just exploring the town as both of us are relatively new here, though my brother is newer than I" Poplar stated, feeling comfortable with this mech.

"You two look familiar" Bulkhead stated, "are your parents around?"

"Our parents are Starscream and Optimus" Poplar stated as Sprocket was still amazed that there were bots bigger than him.

"Optimus and I are old friends. My name is Bulkhead" Bulkhead stated. Sprocket and Poplar nodded. "You two seem to be a similar age as some of my sparklings who just returned to me."

Poplar looked at him. "It wasn't just our folks?" Poplar asked.

"No, before everyone was freed with the great transformation, Megatron split families arbitrarily. He would pick and choose who could raise sparklings, who couldn't, and where the sparklings created would go. It was not a nice existence."

"That would explain a lot why my siblings and I got dumped on the far side of the Planet" Poplar stated.

Bulkhead nodded. And the three bots continued talking.

Meanwhile, back at the quarters, Gem was getting to know everyone and had no idea a surprise was in store for her. Without Gem knowing, Optimus had commed and asked Bee to come, if he wasn't busy with something else. Bee agreed to come, as he had some free time.

All were chatting it up when a knock came at the door. Optimus went to open it. There was Bee, with one of his son-in-laws, Ramble. Both were minibots. Optimus welcomed them in. Bee and Ramble spotted Gem right away.

"I wanted her to see that minibots can achieve anything" Optimus stated to his old friend.

"You got it" Bee stated and he went to meet Gem. Gem was stunned. Here was another minibot like her and he had been successful. Gem was grateful to meet both Ramble and Bee. Nightrider smiled, as he was happy to see Gem happy.


	93. Chapter 93

"I understand you haven't really met any minibots before" Bee said to the young femme.

"No… no I haven't. I was told…. Minibots were freaks and useless" Gem replied

"Whoever told you that was wrong" Ramble stated gently.

"I…I never knew any better" she calmly replied.

"Long ago, many bigger bots thought smaller bots were not as useful as the bigger bots, but they learned quickly that they were wrong" Bee stated, having been around longer.

"How did they learn so fast?" Gem asked, extremely curious.

"When they couldn't fit in big hands or fat afts into places" Bee stated, causing all three to laugh.

Nightrider came over. "I don't believe I've met you before" Nightrider stated, sounding and acting much like Optimus though looking like Starscream.

"My name Is Bumblebee, or Bee, for short"

"I am Ramble" Ramble added. "Bee's daughter Viper is my mate."

"It's nice to meet you both and to see that you can make Gem feel like she belongs" Nightrider stated.

Bee and ramble both knew by that comment that Nightrider felt like more than a friend to the minibot femme, but they kept quiet. "Nightrider… has been helpful" Gem added, blushing slightly.

"I can tell from how he acts that he is a good bot" bee stated.

"He has been… very kind to me" Gem stated, trying to hide her own feelings for the large seeker. Nightrider merely smiled and pardoned himself, as his other two siblings had returned and he wished to speak with them.

"I am glad to hear it" Bee stated.

"I have… one question. Are you really bonded to the leader?" Gem asked, having been told by Optimus.

Bee looked at her. "Indeed I am. I am bonded to Megatron and we have many wonderful sparklings."

"WOW" Gem stated, optics wide open in surprise. "I guess Optimus was right. Being a minibot doesn't limit you."

"There are very few limits if you are willing to put in the work" Ramble said.

"Few limits?" Gem asked.

"Well, with never growing any bigger, you might need tools to help you reach things" Ramble explained. That made sense to Gem.

"Thank you. Thank you both" Gem replied and she hugged both of them.

"You are welcome. And if you ever need to talk, just stop by my place" Bee stated. Gem nodded, not feeling so lost now. Optimus smiled seeing Bee help the young femme in a way most other bots wouldn't be able to.


	94. Chapter 94

After Bee and Ramble left, Nightrider pulled Gem aside and led her outside the place they were at. Gem appreciated it, as inside had seemed chaotic to her.

"I thought you could use a bit of a break" Nightrider stated one they were out in the cool evening air.

Gem looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. It was getting kind of crazy in there."

"I thought so too. I never realized my parents were so popular or that they had such a big family."

"A big family is better than no family" Gem uttered, hoping that Nightrider didn't catch it but was out of luck when she realized he had heard it.

Nightrider looked to her after that comment, wondering and wanting to know more about her. "If you don't mind, would you mind telling me more about yourself?" Nightrider asked, wanting to know, but not about to force answers out of her.

"What is there to know?" She asked, sort of dodging the question. She knew how she came into this world, she knew the torment she had faced, the fact her so called "creators" had left her nameless and alone. What she didn't understand is why she should share it. She really didn't feel ready to share it either, fearing that more bad stuff would come if she chose to share her tormented past with anyone.

"Fair enough" Nightrider answered. He knew she was avoiding the question, but he wasn't about to push any further. Nightrider could understand her better than she realized and he hoped that at some point she would see that, but for now, they watched the night sky together. Gem, enjoying this private time, rested her small frame against the larger seeker. Nightrider made she sure was comfortable, even if it meant he wasn't exactly comfortable. To him, her comfort meant more than his own.

Meanwhile, inside the quarters, Starscream noticed the two were gone. He went to Optimus. "Give them time, Starscream, my love" Optimus stated.

"But they are both still new here" Starscream replied.

"And I am sure they are just outside our place. They both seemed a bit overwhelmed at the size of our gathering" Optimus stated.

"I suppose you are right as always, love" Starscream replied, kissing his mate. Optimus kissed back and both headed to bed once all the guests were gone or in bed and the little ones were in bed.


	95. Chapter 95

The evening grew colder and Gem asked Nightrider if they could go back inside. "Of course" was his gentle answer and he carefully led her back inside, using his larger frame to protect her smaller frame from the intense wind that was blowing through. She continued to shiver for a bit before she warmed up.

"Thank you" she whispered softly, seeing that the others appeared to be sleeping.

"Anytime" Nightrider answered warmly. HE really liked her but didn't want to push things too far too fast or he might lose her, like his mother Starscream had warned.

"Is there room for me?" She asked, feeling tired.

"We can make room. Let's find where Poplar is staying" Nightrider suggested, making Gem feel better. True, she was starting to grow fond of Nightrider, but she would rather sleep in a room full of single femmes than single mechs right now.

They soon found the room. And just their luck, Poplar was up. "I was just getting ready to sleep. How can I help you?" Poplar asked, warmly as she noticed Gem.

"Gem needs a place to sleep and I was thinking that if she stayed in the same room as you and Jewel, she would feel more comfortable" Nightrider stated.

Gem was a bit worried until she heard Poplar say, "yes, Gem is more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you, sis" Nightrider stated before leaving Gem with Poplar.

Poplar went over to Gem and brought her over to the area where the berths were. "But there aren't any more berths" Gem stated, worried.

"Yes there is" Poplar stated, pushing a secret button on the berth she was sleeping in and opening up a hidden berth that was stored beneath another berth. "Try it out."

Gem was shocked. Rarely had she slept in a berth. Slowly she climbed in and within minutes was out cold. Poplar smiled. She hoped that Gem and Nightrider became mates like she thought they should, but Poplar knew only time would tell.

Back in the distant citadel that Poplar and her three siblings had left, Twilight was trying to get things back to normal, like she had been before, but the information still bothered her. She was worried that if she did try and accept them as her siblings, they would just make her as miserable as she had been before she had met her mate. Twilight went to her mate, needing his love and support as she was still trying to work through this. He supported her, no matter what.


	96. Chapter 96

And as Gem slept well, Bee made his way back to his mate. Megatron had been worried as Bee was seldom out so late. "A bit late tonight, aren't we my love?" Megatron asked.

"Sorry, love. I had been commed by Optimus to meet a new arrival" Bee explained, "And I took Ramble with me, and so I had to drop him off with Viper before I returned."

Megatron nodded, but he was curious. "Who was the new arrival that you were asked to meet?"

"A rare femme minibot named Gem" Bee stated.

It was at that statement that Megatron knew exactly why Optimus had commed Bumblebee to stop by. "So, he wanted her to meet a mini-bot doing well, huh?"

"Well, Optimus wanted her to see a successful minibot. As Optimus explained to me, Gem was constantly criticized and teased for her size and configuration. I think Optimus wanted her to see that being a minibot didn't limit her from achieving whatever she set out to do."

"That would explain why you also brought Ramble with you as well" Megatron stated, moving closer to his mate so Megatron could hug Bee.

Bee snuggled into the embrace. "It's just who I am to help others" Bee said.

"I know, my love, now I need your help as I am having trouble falling into recharge" Megatron whispered into bee's audio receiver. Bee smiled and followed his mate to their berth.

Meanwhile, Ramble was hoping Viper would be understanding. "Where were you?" Viper asked.

"I was commed by your mother to help another bot" Ramble answered.

"What kind of help and what kind of bot?" Viper asked.

"All I knew was that it was a minibot femme who was a new arrival. I later learned she had been treated awfully. Your mom and I just wanted to show her that minibots could be successful bots" Ramble explained.

Viper was about to go off when she heard "femme" but when she heard the "minibots" part she stopped. She rarely let herself think of her mate as a minibot as he worked so hard to provide for. She looked at him. She could tell he was telling the truth, but it bothered her that he had left without telling her. "You still should have told me you were going" Viper stated.

"I wanted to, but you were asleep and there was little time. I didn't want to wake you as I knew you have been tired" Ramble stated, hoping his mate wasn't too mad.

Viper sighed. She realized that she had pushed Ramble too far. "I'm sorry" Viper uttered, feeling guilty for all that she had done and still seemed to do to her mate as she carried their little ones.

Ramble went up to her. "No matter what, I still love you, and I always will." Viper snuggled into him. He held her close as he could and both drifted off to sleep.


	97. Chapter 97

Unaware of the other minibots talking to their mates, Gem soon woke. She was stunned by how rested she felt and how much energy she felt she had. She had never really had a good full recharge and now she realized just how important it was. When she scanned the room, Jewel was still asleep but Poplar was not there. Gem assumed Poplar was probably up and going.

Gem slowly got up out of the berth and made her way out of the room. She heard laughter and talking down the hallway and so she headed towards it. She recognized the voices – it sounded like Poplar, Nightrider and Optimus were up. Feeling safe with the three, Gem made her way to where the three were.

Nightrider saw her first and greeted her. "Morning, Gem" Nightrider said warmly.

"Good Morning" Gem replied, still trying to wake up.

"Did you recharge well?" Poplar asked, knowing her snoring could keep bots awake, as Jewel had told Poplar so.

"I did. I have never had such a wonderful recharge" Gem stated.

Optimus was a bit concerned to hear that. "You have never been able to fully recharge?" Optimus asked.

"No" was all Gem would answer, not wanting to go any further.

"Well, I am glad you feel rested. Come get some energon" Nightrider stated, breaking the awkward moment. Optimus nodded as did Poplar and Gem made her way over to the three. Nightrider handed Gem some fresh energon.

Gem tasted and enjoyed it. She carefully drank it, unaware that she was sending many signals to the bots with her. They said nothing, but they all seemed to know where a habit like that came from. Gem worked on finishing her energon. She was still hungry after the first cube but dared not ask for more. Nightrider, sensing it, gave her another cube. Gem was stunned.

"Go on, it's ok" Optimus stated encouraging Gem. Nightrider encouraged Gem as well. She drank the second cube and soon felt completely energized like she should be. Gem looked at the other three, puzzled. "it's important to drink enough to be fully energized, as not being fully energized prevents a bot from reaching their full potential" Optimus explained. Gem merely nodded. This was still so new to her.

"Once you are finished, Gem, we can go for a walk if you would like" Nightrider stated. He preferred flying, but knowing that Gem was a minibot grounder, he knew that right now, she would prefer to walk.

"That sounds wonderful" Gem stated. She finished her energon and went for a walk with Nightrider. Optimus and Poplar, after the two were gone, discussed the situation. Optimus could only hope that Bee's visit had helped.

And as Nightrider and Gem walked, they met all kinds of bots – femmes and mechs, big and small. Gem was amazed to see all the bots working together. She met bots such as Jazz, Prowl, Belle, Spirit, Stinger as well as many others. The only bot that Gem met that bothered her was Sentinel Prime, but Magnus helped her deal with that. "He has a problem dealing with femmes and he is mated to one" Magnus explained. "He's also sparked."

Gem looked to Magnus. Magnus smiled. Because of that smile, Gem also smiled. Nightrider was glad to see Gem be happy.


	98. Chapter 98

Gem seemed happier now that she found herself among bots who accepted her just as she was. She enjoyed talking to all the bots she met, and was really starting to come out of her shell and show what a sweet, caring, humble bot she was. Nightrider smiled as he watched her bloom. He only hoped that in time, she would grow to love him the way he had felt his love grow for her.

This day saw Gem with Viper. "Viper?" Gem asked.

"Yes Gem?" Viper answered, sensing her new friend had questions.

"What does it mean when your spark reacts funny around some other bot?" Gem asked.

"Well, is this bot you speak of the only time it has ever acted this way?" Viper asked.

"yes, it is so strange" Gem fessed up.

Viper then knew this was more than likely more than a crush. "It most likely means you have found your sparkmate" Viper answered.

"Sparkmate?" Gem asked.

"Yes, the one Primus has selected for your spark to be bonded to until you two return to the Primus" Viper explained.

"Oh" Gem stated, thinking of how strong, gentle, loving, and caring Nightrider had been since Gem had arrived.

"So, who's the lucky bot?" Viper asked.

"I…I think it's Nightrider" Gem uttered softly.

Viper smiled. "Nightrider is such a kind, gentle bot" Viper stated, "Much like my Ramble."

"You think I should tell him?" Gem asked.

"I think you shouldn't be talking to me, but talking to him" Viper suggested. Gem nodded, thanked her friend, and soon headed off to find Nightrider.

Meanwhile, in the town Poplar had grown up in, Twilight had finally made her true decision. She went to talk to her mate. He looked to her, their sons in his arms. She told him the decision she had come to and both agreed. They then followed that decision.

Back in the citadel where Megatron resided, Viper, having sent her friend to talk to Nightrider, headed for home, but she would never make it – as her little ones were coming now. She was fortunate, though, as Ratchet was passing by when it all started. She called out to the medic and he came over. Seeing no time to get her anywhere else, Ratchet set up to help to deliver the little ones right then and there. Ratchet told his son who had been with the medic to comm Ramble. Ratchet's son did so.

And so as Viper prepared to spark her first little one, Ramble arrived. Ramble wasn't sure where he could stand and Ratchet told Ramble to stand closer to Viper's chest and head. Ramble did as asked and helped his mate stay calm as she sparked. They had orginally thought that they only had twins, but out popped three little ones, two the size of Viper had been when sparked and one the size of Ramble when he had been sparked. The little one was the surprise, as his older sisters had hidden him from view.

"We need to name them love" Ramble stated, once he saw the three.

"Well, I like Asp for one of the femmes, and Adder for the other" Viper stated, ramble nodded.

"Good names" Ratchet stated, checking all three over and then Viper.

"I think the little mechlings name should be Drift" Ramble stated.

"I like it" Viper stated. Ratchet soon left as all four were healthy.

"Welcome to the world, Asp, Adder, and Drift" Ramble stated before leading his family home. Viper carried the femmes while Ramble carried Drift. Ramble and Viper were just happy that they had healthy sparklings.


	99. Chapter 99

Gem was making her way to find where Nightrider had gone. She asked around, as she didn't see him. "He went for a short flight just a little while ago" Bulkhead finally was able to tell Gem.

"He went on a flight?" Gem asked, having never realized that Nightrider was a seeker or a bot who flew.

"Yes, Gem. You see, he has a build for a very special jet, one that we call a seeker or seeker jet form. It was once held that only the most specialized flyers were seekers, they could be one's biggest ally or worst enemy. It depended on which side of the ancient war the bot chose to be on. And only those with true seeker nature or those who have a hidden recessive trait can create a seekerling, or in other words, a sparkling who has the seeker form" Bulkhead explained.

Gem was stunned to hear what Bulkhead stated. She hadn't realized that all the times Nightrider walked with her and stayed on the ground with her was because she was a grounder. He never pressed the issue and only now that Gem had her optics open did she see how much Nightrider must have cared for her. "Do flyer bots usually like to walk or do they prefer to fly?" Gem asked, wanting clarification to know for sure.

"Unless they are injured or something makes them want to choose to walk on the ground, they would prefer flying" Bulkhead stated.

Now Gem could see the truth – Nightrider must have felt the same for her as she did for him. "DO you know when he will return?" Gem asked, and just then a jet sound was heard overhead.

"That's him, right there" Bulkhead stated, and Nightrider, seeing Gem, descended graciously from the sky and landed softly on the ground.

Gem looked to him, unknowningly showing love in her optics for him. "HI…" she managed, blushing.

Nightrider smiled sheepishly in return. "Hi, Gem. How are you?" He managed to get out. Bulkhead, sensing the two wanted to be alone, left as quietly as he could.

"I…I'm fine. I never realized you were a seeker jet" Gem stated.

"I didn't think it was that important to tell you when you first came. You needed a friend and that's what mattered" Nightrider stated.

Gem looked up to him. "I… I want to be more than just friends. Does… does your spark beat all crazy like mine is right now?" Gem asked, hoping it did.

Nightrider looked to her and nodded. "It does. I've never felt this way around anyone else" Nightrider fessed up.

Gem knew what that meant, or at least she hoped she was right. "I think we are meant to be sparkmates" She told him and reached up to kiss his chest.

Nightrider scooped her up and kissed her right on her lips. "Shall we find a private place?" He asked. She nodded. They found a private quarter, one that had not been assigned or taken by anyone else, and soon they became bondmates, with a slight switch. Instead of Gem carrying life, Nightrider was, as Primus had intended for these first sparklings to be big like their father.


	100. Chapter 100

After Gem and Nightrider had bonded, they both were walking through the semi crowded streets of the citadel they now called hone. As they were walking, they spotted a small family that didn't look familiar and looked out of place. Gem looked to Nightrider, as she would follow his lead. Nightrider nodded and both carefully approached the young family. Carefully, as Nightrider, being a fellow seeker like the femme of the family they spotted, knew that Seekers could react badly at times, especially if they felt threatened.

"Excuse me" Nightrider stated gently. "Are you new around here?"

"We are" the femme seeker answered.

"We are fairly new arrivals ourselves" Gem added, hoping to help ease the tension. "What it your name?"

The femme looked to her mate and he nodded. She knew he wanted her to tell the truth. "My name… my name is… Twilight."

Gem just smiled, unaware of the significance of that name, especially to Nightrider. "You are Twilight?" Nightrider asked stunned.

"I am. This is my mate Surge and our two little mechlings" Twilight stated.

"Do you have a problem, seeker?" Surge asked Nightrider, noticing the seeker was staring.

"No…no problem. I was just thinking. My sister Poplar mentioned that we had a sister named Twilight but she had chosen not to be part of the family. My name is Nightrider and I am Poplar's oldest brother in the set of five siblings as it were" Nightrider explained.

Surge nodded and nudged his mate. Twilight shot him a look but he wasn't backing down. "I… I am that Twilight. I am your sister and I want to be part of the family" Twilight stated.

Nightrider and his mate Gem both smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family, sis" Nightrider stated. "And your whole family is welcome as well."

Twilight was stunned, but Surge wasn't. He hadn't told Twilight, but he had seen something like this before. He had hoped that Twilight would reunite with her family so she didn't feel so alone. "Come with us, and we will introduce you to the folks as well as all the rest of the known siblings" Nightrider stated.

"You mean there is more than just us?" Twilight asked, curious.

"Yes, there are, and they are very loving and accepting" Nightrider stated and soon he and his mate were leading the small family back to where Starscream and Optimus lived. Nightrider could only hope that Twilight meant what she said, but for now, he would trust that she really did wish to be part of the family.


	101. Epilogue

Epilogue

Now that the great transformation had set all the bots free, things on Cybertron had changed forever and for better so it seemed. Families were reuniting, though there were always a few bots that resisted going to see the bots that sparked them. Optimus, and from another vantage point Megatron, watched as the world of Cybertron appeared to be once again at a Golden age, like it had long ago before the last civil war had started.

Many young bots were bonding and having families of their own. Bots like Gem, whose mate had their sparklings, little triplet mini seekerlings named Sparkle, Moonbeam, and Starshine, as all three were femmes. Gem had met a few more minibots and was now coming into her own. Nightrider was proud of her. Other young bots were sparked, some with mates some without mates just like it had been in the Golden age. Bots were getting along, with the occasional squabble, but no major fighting.

Optimus was amazed as he stood with his mate. "I don't remember much of the Golden age of Cybertron, but having read up on it, it sounds like this is very similar."

"I would have to agree with you, love. As I don't really remember it either, but it must have been like this" Starscream answered, hugging Optimus.

Meanwhile, Megatron overlooked things from his place. Bee slowly approached him. Megatron spotted his mate and smiled. "Do you remember the Golden age of Cybertron, Bee?"

"Can't say I do, as I am too young" Bee stated.

"It was a beautiful, peaceful time on Cybertron. And with the way things are now, it seems we have entered that type of era once again" Megatron replied, he remembered. He had been there, of course, at the time he was more concerned with domination instead of ruling peacefully.

"Are you ok with that love?" Bee asked, knowing how Megatron had been in the past.

Megatron looked to his mate and then looked around him. Even he had changed and instead of just being a ruler, he wanted to be a good ruler. "Yes, Bee. Yes, I am" Megatron finally answered. Everything seemed good to all. Primus smiled.


End file.
